


Forever

by MomoAJojo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Empress Catra, F/F, Medieval, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Servant Adora, She-ra - Freeform, Smut, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoAJojo/pseuds/MomoAJojo
Summary: Catradora Medieval AU - Adora is sold at an auction when her old Mistress Shadow Weaver is done with her. She's bought by Empress Catra of Etheria who is known for her bedroom antics but after 4 years of working for her, she hasn't asked Adora to join in her bed...yet.(The last chapter will be the epilogue. The main story is finished, the epilogue will be a while until it's posted)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 521





	1. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clarify this now. Shadow Weaver was Adora's previous owner since she was a baby, nothing sexual ever happened between them. (I feel like I have to say this because Adora calls her, her Mistress in this, and that term just sounds very sexual to me) 
> 
> There is so much fan fiction of Adora taking care of Catra, and I wanted to change it up a bit. With this Catra is taking care of Adora after she buys her at an auction.

It didn’t click in Adora’s head until she was being forced on a stage and to her knees, that she is up for auction. Shadow Weaver told Adora about the types of buyers at these auctions. She had frequent nightmares about the stories.

The only reason why Adora was even at the auction was that she made the mistake of not covering her collection of nick-nacks she’s gathered over the years. She started it when she was seven, whenever she saw something shiny or interesting she took it. She knew not to take too much so Shadow Weaver wouldn’t notice. But one day when she was adding another item Shadow Weaver came in, found the collection, and gave her the worst beating of her life. 

Shadow Weaver told Adora that if she couldn’t appreciate what she already had then she will show her how lucky she was for living with her all this time. The next day Adora barely registered where she was. She knew her hands were bound, and that they were outside but she was so badly injured she couldn’t take in the warmth of the sun. She remembers Shadow Weaver talking to some men, but she couldn’t remember what they were talking about. Then before she knew it Shadow Weaver’s distinct grip was replaced by rough hands pushing her to the stage. 

Adora closes her eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end but then cold water is dumped on her and she opens her eyes to see the crowd of people in front of her. It wasn’t a dream. Her vision is then blocked by someone rubbing a cloth against her face, to get the blood and dirt off of her. Many “ooh’s” and “ah’s” came from the crowd when they finish. Adora blushes, she’d never been around so many people before, let alone being the center of attention. 

Shadow Weaver rarely let her outside or talk to anyone else besides her. She was only allowed outside a few times a year to help her from dying from sun deprivation. She wonders where Shadow Weaver is right now. Probably on her way back to the house Adora grew up in, laughing while thinking about the horrible things these people were going to do to her. 

Adora looks around trying to find something to focus on besides all the eyes gawking at her. She finds some signs nailed to a board post. She couldn’t read what they said, because Shadow Weaver told her reading and writing was a privilege for those who earned it. No matter how hard Adora tried she never did earn that privilege. 

“More!” Someone called from the crowd. Before Adora knew it her shirt is being cut off her body and she is now completely exposed. She closes her eyes as tears start to stream down her face. She tries her best to block out the whooping and cheering from the crowd but it’s futile. There is too much happening at once. People start to shout numbers from the crowd, they keep getting higher and higher. Adora pleads to the Gods to let her die right then and there. 

“Enough! She’s mine,” Someone yells from the crowd. Everything and everyone goes silent. Curiosity gets the better of Adora and she opens her eyes. The crowd had dispersed to make a path for a woman walking towards the stage with a small group of knights behind her. 

Adora had never seen anyone like her. She has long brown hair, her clothing different shades of red, leather pants, a loose dress shirt covered by a jacket, and Adora could have sworn she could see cat ears and a tail. When the woman got closer, Adora realizes what she saw was correct. Two cat-like ears stuck out of her beautiful hair, and a tail sways behind her in tune with her hips. 

A feeling grows in Adora. Something she never felt before. Something deep inside her, and it felt _good._

The woman walks up the stairs and crouches down next to her. She runs her fingers through Adora’s hair and that’s when Adora notices them. Her eyes. One is a beautiful gold and the other a piercing blue. The feeling in Adora grows, and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a whine when the woman cups her cheek. The first time in a long time she was touched by someone else that wasn’t from her being beaten. 

“What did they do to you?” the woman askes in a whisper. Her voice is raspy but Adora can still hear the concern in her voice. She couldn’t stop herself, the tears start again and she was sobbing into the woman’s warm touch.

The woman comes closer, wrapping Adora in her arms, and trails one down her back reaching her bound hands. Adora doesn’t know how but her arms were soon freed and she slumps forward into the woman’s touch. 

“Take her to the physician, I want these wounds attended to immediately,” The woman yells off to the side. Two of the knights that followed the woman walks on stage and when they touch Adora she lets out a cry of panic. She musters up all the strength she can to reach up and grab onto the woman’s arms. “Hey. They are just going to take you to get looked at.” 

Adora doesn’t care. She doesn’t want to be separated from the woman. The first person to ever show her so much care than she has ever received her entire life. Adora looks up into the woman’s multi-colored eyes. The woman gives her an understanding smile and turns back to the knights. 

“Tell the council I won’t be able to make it to any meetings today.” The woman says.

“Yes, Empress Catra.” The knights say before walking off stage and towards the castle. The name echoes in Adora’s mind. It was beautiful, like her. Adora loosens her grip when the knights get off the stage. Catra moves her arms off Adora and her grip tightens again. 

“I’m taking off my jacket to cover you up. Then I will go with you to the physician,” Catra says. Adora looks into her eyes to see if she is lying, but all she can find was concern in the blue and gold. Adora nods her head and lets go of her arms. Catra takes the jacket off, helps Adora put it on, and buttons it closed. 

“Can you walk?” Catra askes. Adora tries to stand but fails, falling on her butt. “I’m going to carry you. Is that ok?”

Adora almost starts to sob again at how kind Catra is being to her, but she holds them back and nods. Catra moves an arm under Adora’s knees and around her lower back. Adora curls into the woman’s chest clutching onto her shirt. 

Catra stands with ease and walks off the stage. Adora closes her eyes and prays that this is real life and not a dream. If it was a dream, this is some sick cruel joke that would surely break her. Then a thought enters Adora’s mind that scares her to her core. 

_What if this is a trick? What if Shadow Weaver put her up to this?_

Shadow Weaver did leave her here as a punishment, but instead, she is being cared for and treated like a human being. Adora wants to believe this isn’t a trick but the thought doesn’t leave her mind. Once they were inside the castle noises from the crowd start up again.

“What’s your name?” Catra asks. Adora wants to answer but was afraid that if she did, Shadow Weaver would come around the corner and lash her. Catra notices her hesitation and stops walking. “Hey. You’re okay now. I promise no one is going to hurt you again.”

Adora looked up into her eyes, and once again can’t find that she is lying. Hope starts to grow in Adora’s chest. Surely if Shadow Weaver did put her up to this, she would have revealed herself by now. It was punishment enough to be completely naked in front of all those people. 

“Adora,” she says, and she cringes when she hears how weak her voice sounds. 

“Hello, Adora. My name is Catra.” She says while smiling at Adora. She starts walking again but doesn’t break eye contact until they reach the physician’s quarters. 

It’s a large stone room, with a wall almost completely covered with arched windows. There were ten beds against either wall and a small station next to each one with various jugs and vials. A woman rushes over from her desk at the other end of the room. She has long flowy blonde hair, and her physician robes have intricate flower patterns embroidered into them. 

“Empress Catra.” The woman bows deeply. 

“Perfuma, you know you can just call me Catra when it’s just us,” She says. 

“Of course, Catra. What do we have here?” Perfuma says coming closer to Adora and reaching her hand out to touch her. Adora lets out a weak cry and curls more into Catra’s chest. 

“This is Adora. Adora, this is Perfuma. She’s going to help with your wounds.” Adora moves her head back enough to look at Catra, and then to Perfuma, whose looking at her with a warm smile on her face. “I’m going to put you on the bed so she can take care of you.” 

Catra moves over to a bed and places Adora onto it as gently as she can. Adora doesn’t loosen her grip when Catra starts to back away. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll sit right next to you the whole time.” Adora reluctantly lets go of her shirt. When Catra fully pulls away Adora’s breathing starts to turn rapid and her entire body starts to shake. Once Catra is in her seat, she takes Adora’s hand in hers. “I’m right here.” 

Adora instantly relaxes at the contact and keeps her gaze on Catra’s eyes until Perfuma stands over her. “Hello, Adora. Are you able to talk?” Perfuma asks. Adora nods her head. Perfuma smiles and starts looking over her legs. “Can you tell me what caused these wounds?” 

Adora looked over at Catra, with pure terror in her eyes. “You’re safe now. You can speak freely.” Catra says while putting her other hand over Adoras. Adora nods her head and takes a deep shaky breath. 

“Shadow Weaver.” Adora croaks out. Catra reaches over to the station next to the bed and pours some water in a cup. She hands it to Adora, who hesitantly takes the cup, and sniffs it. Catra laughs a little. The feeling deep in Adora grows a little more at the sound. 

“It’s only water. Please, drink it.” Catra says while pushing the cup to Adora’s lips. She takes a sip and suddenly realizes just how thirsty she is, and gulps down the contents, some of it spilling out the side of her mouth. Catra takes the cup and refills it. “Drink slowly this time.” 

Adora does as she’s told. 

“Who is Shadow Weaver?” Perfuma asks. Adora shuts her eyes as she goes rigged at the memories. The sound of the whip-cracking, the pain that followed. Being thrown into the dark hole underground for days and the feeling of almost starving to death. 

“Look at me,” Catra says softly. Adora opens her eyes and looks into the ocean of gold and blue. “You’re mine now. Under my protection. She isn’t going to hurt you anymore.” 

Adora takes a deep breath and her body relaxes. She bites her inner cheek to make sure this isn’t a dream. She winces at the pain it brought, and tears start to well in her eyes as it finally set in. It isn’t a dream. It isn’t a trick. She is safe. Shadow Weaver made the mistake of not staying to see who ended up buying Adora. If had, she surely would have fought for someone else to buy her. 

“My mistress,” Adora says. 

“Are all of these scars from her?” Perfuma asks while ringing out a clean piece of cloth and starts cleaning Adora’s legs. She nods her head. “When did these new ones happen?” 

“Yesterday,” Adora says closing her eyes. Her grip on Catra’s hand tightens as the memories flash through her mind. But when Catra kisses the back of her hand the memories disappear. 

“They weren’t cleaned, and some of them will need stitches. This may take a while.” Perfuma says while gesturing to the door.

“That’s fine. I’m not going anywhere.” Catra says. A warm feeling swells in Adora’s chest. 

“Are you sure? I bet you have more important things to do today.” Perfuma says. Catra looks over at Adora and smiles. 

“Nothing more important than being right here.” She says. The feeling in Adora’s chest fills her entire body but that feeling deep inside her still lingers. 

Perfuma glances between the two women staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “Catra. May I speak to you in private?” She asks. Adora’s face instantly turns to panic and moves closer to Catra, wincing at the pain it caused but it doesn’t stop her. 

“We’ll be right over there,” Catra says, pointing to the desk at the end of the room. Adora relaxes only a little and loosens her grip on Catra. Catra stands and walks with Perfuma to her desk. Adora never taking her eyes off her. 

\---

Catra and Perfuma walk over to the desk. Catra leans against it, facing Adora and Perfuma stands next to her, a hand on her hip. 

“What are your plans with this girl?” Perfuma asks while crossing her arms and giving Catra a stern look.

“What do you mean?” Catra asks, glancing over at Adora who is still staring. Even from across the room Catra can still see the fear in her eyes. 

“I mean, are you going to treat her like you do with the others?” Perfuma asks. Catra’s ears pin back and her tail thumps onto the desk. 

“No. She’s not like the others.” Catra says through gritted teeth. She isn’t. When Catra saw Adora brought on stage her heart almost completely stopped beating. She rarely went to those stupid auctions but Adora was probably the worst case she had ever seen. Never had she seen someone with so many scars, and wounds brought there before. Even on some of her knights, Adora has more scars than a few of those men combined. When everyone was clambering to buy her, something in Catra told her to not let this one slip through her fingers. She knew all she had to do was say she wanted her, and everyone would back off. When Catra got on stage and got a closer look at the girl she knew she made the right decision. 

“Good, because that girl is…” Perfuma sucks air in between her teeth and looks over at Adora. Who still has yet to take her eyes off Catra. “Something else.” 

“You’re telling me,” Catra says while a small grin grows on her face. Perfuma flicks Catra’s ear, causing her tail to grow twice its size. 

“I could have you hanged for that.” Catra hisses. Perfuma laughs. 

“Yes you can, but you won’t.” Catra huffs. She knows she isn’t going to. “And you also aren’t going to sleep with her.” 

“Excuse me?! What makes you think I would do that?” Catra asks. Perfuma raises her brow and gives her a knowing look. “Alright fine, you have every right to think that but I’m not going to. I will admit, when I got on the stage I was taken aback by her beauty but…” 

Catra takes a deep breath and looks back at Adora. “You didn’t see the look in her eyes when I asked one of my knights to bring her to you. I just want to protect her. I promise I won’t touch her, not like that.” Perfuma lets out a sigh of relief.

“Alright, if you say you won’t I believe you. Just don’t break her...If there’s anything else left to break.” Perfuma says the last part under her breath but loud enough that Catra can hear. Perfuma starts to walk back to Adora. Catra following close behind her. Once Catra sits back down Adora starts to reach her hand out for Catras but hesitates. Catra takes hers instead and can see the obvious relief leave the blonde. 

“This needs to come off,” Perfuma says gesturing to the jacket. Adora’s face turns a bright red but nods her head. As Perfuma starts to unbutton the jacket, Catra’s mouth becomes very dry. She didn’t allow herself to look at the girl’s chest when they were on the stage and she wasn’t going to now. Adora gets tenser as each button comes undone. Catra squeezes her hand and Adora looks up at her. 

“Just look at me,” Catra says. Adora nods her head and the tension slowly leaves her body. Catra doesn’t dare look anywhere else until Adora has to sit up to take the jacket off completely. Catra’s breath catches when she sees the amount of scars on Adora’s back. She had even more than she thought. They are long and they are deep. Catra knew these type of scars, they were from a whip. She almost lets a growl slip but when her eyes met Adora’s pools of blue, she stops herself. Perfuma finishes cleaning, stitching, and bandaging all of Adora’s wounds. When Perfuma helps Adora under the bedsheets Catra lets out a breath she had been holding since the jacket came off. 

Perfuma went to go get Adora some new clothes, leaving the two alone for the first time.

“Mistress Catra?” Adora says in a quiet voice. Catra’s ears twitch and her fur stands up a little.

“Just Catra.” She clears her throat trying to get her reaction under control. “Yes, Adora.” 

“Who are you?” Adora asks. Catra can’t help but laugh a little. There are many answers to that question but she answers with what she is most known for.

“I’m the Empress of Etheria. I-” 

“No,” Adora says. Catra scoffs and her anger is about to get better of her until Adora reaches a hand up and starts touching one of her ears. Catra fights to stifle the purr threatening to escape. “Who are you?” 

“Do you mean to ask, what am I?” Catra asks while removing Adora’s hands from her ear. She nods. “I am a hybrid. I’m just like any other human except I resemble more of a cat and have some perks as well.” 

“Perks?” Adora asks. Catra can tell she is now asking what the word means instead of what the perks actually are.

“Perks. It’s something that can benefit you.” 

“You have perks?”

“Yes. Unlike regular humans, I can see in the dark, senses are heightened, very fast, and my claws.” Catra lists off. Adora’s eyebrows raise in interest at the last one. 

“Claws?” She asks. Catra smiles as she lifts the hand not holding Adora’s and unsheathes her claws. Adora’s eyes go wide and for a second Catra panics, thinking she’s scared the girl but instead Adora grabs her wrist and pulls her hand closer. She brings her hand to be only a few inches from her face, close enough that Catra can feel her warm breath. She clears her throat trying to suppress the blush creeping on her face but Adora takes that as discomfort. 

“I’m sorry,” She says while letting go of the hand and closes her eyes as if she is bracing herself from a blow. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Catra says while rubbing her thumb against the back of Adora’s hand. Her eyes slowly open but she still looks nervous. “You can look if you’d like.” 

Catra reaches her hand back out and Adora takes it. She glides her fingers against the back of her claws and rests her fingertips against the point of each one. She presses in a little and then winces, pulling her hand away. Catra can’t help but laugh a little at her innocence. 

“They are sharp, but only when I have them out.” Catra pulls her claws back in. “See. Now it’s safe to touch.” 

Adora hesitates before putting her fingertips against Catras and presses in again. A smile grows on Adora’s face and Catra can’t help but smile herself. This was the first time the blond smiled, and it was beautiful. “Again,” Adora says. Catra doesn’t hesitate to slowly let her claws come back out. Adora giggles a little, and her eyes fill with amusement. Catra’s chest tightens a little. She wants to hear that sound again. But instead, she hears the doors opening and Perfuma walks into the room holding a stack of clothes. Catra runs her hand through her hair hoping Perfuma didn’t see anything. If she did, she didn’t let on. 

“Here you go, Adora,” Perfuma says while handing her the stack. Adora looks at the clothes as if she’s never seen such a thing. Perfuma awkwardly keeps her arms out a little bit longer until she places them onto Adora’s lap. She releases Catra’s hand and starts picking up the pieces of fabric. Perfuma picked out the simplest clothes she could find. Catra would guess it was a gift from a foreign country because it’s nothing she’s ever seen before. A loose-fitting white shirt, leather gray pants, and pair of red boots. 

“What this?” Adora asks while holding the pants. 

“Those are pants.” Catra answers.

“Pants?” Adora looks at Catra completely confused. Catra and Perfuma share a worried glance. She was more broken than they thought. Catra stands and points to her legs.

“Yes, pants. They cover your legs. Like how a shirt covers your chest and arms.” Catra says. Adora makes an “oh” shape with her mouth and nods. “Have you never worn pants?” 

“No. Only one shirt.” Adora says while looking at the rest of the pile.

“ _One_ shirt?” Perfuma asks looking horrified. 

“Yes. I had one shirt.” Adora answers. 

“Only one?” Catra asks.

“Yes.” Adora looks between the two women. Her face turns to worry.“Did I do something wrong?” 

Catra adjusts her face to stop expressing horror and show care instead. Now that Catra thinks about it before it was cut off her, the shirt Adora was wearing was hanging on by a thread. The sleeves were barely there anymore, so many holes throughout it looked like a piece of swiss cheese. The hem was so frayed and knotted that it looked like a child’s hair that hadn’t been brushed for many weeks. “No, you didn’t. We just have a lot of questions.” 

“I can’t answer good,” Adora says. 

“You mean...you aren’t that great at speaking English?” Catra asks. Adora nods her head. Catra’s starting to understand her lack of talking and short responses. 

“Understand it, but speaking not good,” Adora says. Catra balls her hands into fists and can feel her claws threatening to pierce her palm. 

_What the fuck did they do to this girl?_ Catra thinks while trying to calm herself. 

“Well, we have people you can help you with that. You can also learn how to read and write if you don’t already know.” Perfuma says, resting a hand on Adora’s forearm. 

“But, Shadow Weaver say it a privilege I haven’t earned. She allowed me to speak few things.” Adora says, looking nervous again. 

“What did she allow you to say?” Catra asks, grinding her teeth together. 

“Yes Shadow Weaver and I’m sorry Shadow Weaver,” Adora says. Catra and Perfuma wait for her to say more but they look at each other and realize that’s _all_ she was allowed to say. “If I say more then I got lashes.” 

Catra couldn’t hold it back anymore, she let out a growl and starts pacing back and forth in front of the bed her tail thrashing. “Catra, breathe,” Perfuma says but Catra can’t hear her. Her mind is filled with rage, thinking about what Adora had gone through for- 

“How long did you live with her?” Catra asks stopping for a moment, to wait for the answer.

“Forever,” Adora answers, and Catra loses it. She grabs the bed next to Adora’s and throws it against the adjacent wall. The wood splintering, and thankfully missing all three women. “I’m sorry, Mistress Catra.” 

“I told you. You can just call me Ca-” The words stop in her throat when she turns to see Adora leaning against the wall exposing her back. Rage completely fills Catra’s body but Perfuma steps in front of her and motions for her to breathe in through her nose and out her mouth. Catra did until her nerves finally settle enough that she can speak again. She moves past Perfuma and gently places a hand on Adora’s shoulder. She winces at the contact. 

“Please. Lay back down.” Catra whispers.

“But I made you mad. I did something wrong, I get lashes when I do something wrong.” Adora explains, looking confused at Catra’s reaction. 

Catra takes another breath through the nose, and out her mouth. “Not anymore. You won’t be harmed while you are under my protection and if you are then they will have to answer to me.” Catra says while guiding Adora to turn around and lay back down under the sheets. 

“Under you?” Adora asks. Catra can’t stop the blush reaching her cheeks as she froze in place. Perfuma clears her throat and sends a glare in Catra’s direction. Her ear twitches, she clears her throat and coughs a little, trying to stifle the blush. It doesn’t work. 

“Under my _protection_ ,” Catra says. She grabs her tail to stop it from thrashing around. “I own-You work for me now.” 

“What will I do?” Adora asks. Images flash of what she’s made other girls do but with _Adora_. Perfuma clears her throat again and Catra shakes her head trying to focus. She isn’t going to do that with Adora. She is going to protect her. She is going to make sure, Adora is never hurt again. Which will surely happen if she gives in to her urges and does something that makes the girl uncomfortable. 

“When you are ready. You will be my servant.” Catra answers. Adora looks at her confused. “You will do my laundry, bring me my meals, or do any other tasks I ask of you.” 

“I can do that. I do same for Shadow Weaver, but she call me slave, not servant.” Adora says. Catra and Perfuma make eye contact and both share the same thought.

_What the fuck._

___

Adora wakes up before sunrise like she has been for the last three years. She puts on her gray leather pants, loose-fitting white shirt, and red boots. It’s not normal for women or even servants to wear clothes like this, but ever since Perfuma gave them to her on her first day, she refuses to wear any other style of clothing.

She makes her way through the castle and to the kitchen to receive a tray of food like she does every morning. She takes it up to Catra’s chambers, which has a section with a fireplace, and lounge seating next to a partition, another with a desk, and then the bed that could fit 20 people on it. Adora quietly makes her way through the room and places the tray at the foot of the bed. She walks over to the windows closest to the bed and opens them. 

“Noooo,” Catra groans while shoving a pillow over her face. “5 more minutes.” 

“You know I can not allow that,” Adora responds while opening the rest of the curtains in the room. Catra lets out another groan and throws a pillow across the room. “Catra, that wasn’t even close to hitting me.” 

“I wasn’t trying to hit you... _This_ time.” Catra growls. Adora just laughs causing Catra’s ears to turn towards the sound. “You’re in a good mood.” 

“Yes, I am. I finished reading my book. First time I’ve read an entire book without someone’s help,” Adora says. She grabs the tray of food and brings it closer to Catra. Adora can’t help herself from glancing at the nearly exposed chest from Catra’s nightshirt being half undone. 

“That’s amazing!” Catra exclaims. Adora feels herself blush but doesn’t know if it’s from seeing Catras chest, or the complaint, or _both._ “Next you’re going to tell me you finished writing your first book.” 

Adora can’t help but laugh, which she’s thankful for because it helps her suppress the blush. It wasn’t a joke but it’s still funny to her since she is still struggling with writing. It took her a while to not need Catra by her side to trust other people. When she finally trusted the tutor enough to be alone with her she was able to pick up reading rather quickly because it helped her learn more words and be able to speak in full sentences, but writing is still her enemy. 

“I think that is going to be a while,” Adora says, still chuckling.

“I’ll be waiting,” Catra says. Adora has to turn around to hide the new blush creeping up to her cheeks. She can’t tell if Catra knows what her words to do her, but since she started officially working as her servant almost three years ago, nothing has been able to affect Adora like how Catra can. 

“Is there anything you need from me before I do my daily chores?” Adora asks. She hopes if that if the answer isn’t “No”, that it isn’t the request she dreads doing the most. 

“Yes, there’s one in the bath,” Catra says while gesturing in the direction of the partition blocking the bath from the rest of the room. That’s the exact request Adora did _not_ want to be asked to do. 

“Of course,” She says. Even though she doesn’t want to, she still has to. She makes her way across the room and around the partition. There’s a girl passed out in the tub, completely naked. Adora lets out a deep sigh before approaching the girl and gently waking her up. “You have to leave.” 

One of the perks Catra failed to mention when she first met Adora was that she also has something called a heat. During that time all she wants to do is have sex. It isn’t hard for Catra to find someone for it since she is the Empress and no one is going to turn her down. Adora dreads when it comes because she knows for the next week her mornings will be waking up random girls in the tub. When she wishes, she was the one waking up in Catra’s tub after a night of lovemaking. “You don’t want to go another round?” The girl mutters under her breath with her eyes still closed and tries to pull Adora closer by her shirt. Adora rolls her eyes, this isn’t the first time one of Catra’s women have mistaken her for Catra when she wakes them up. 

“You are mistaken,” Adora says. The girl opens her eyes and they go wide when she realizes that she is not talking to Catra. 

“Ah! Adora, I’m sorry. Yes, I’ll leave.” The girl releases Adora and sits up. She then looks down realizing she is naked. She covers her body and blushes. Adora doesn’t understand why they always get embarrassed. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. Everyone knows Adora is Catra’s personal servant and that she has to do this whenever her heat comes around. Adora has never shown any interest in the girls Catra brings to her chambers or _anyone_ really. She won’t argue the fact that they are beautiful women but they don’t affect her like- “Do you know where my clothes are?” 

Adora huffs and walks around the partition to look for the girls’ clothes. She finds them spread around the lounge seating. Adora gathers them all up and throws them over the partition. 

“She gone yet?” Catra asks, obviously not paying attention to what was happening around her while she ate her breakfast. 

“Almost, she’s getting dressed,” Adora says. She can feel her anger starting to get the better of her when she mindlessly balls her hands into fists. She remembers what Perfuma told her to do when her nerves get the best of her “Breathe in through your nose, and out your mouth. Do that until you are calm.” Adora breathes in and out. In and out. She unclenches her fists and starts straightening out the lounge furniture, not realizing until now the shamble they were in from Catra’s previous night. 

“Don’t bother, it’s just going to get messed up again tonight,” Catra says. Adora freezes. She hates how Catra can talk about her nightly antics with ease when it brings Adora so much rage. In and out. She continues fixing the furniture. 

“You shouldn’t have your room be a mess, and besides it’s my job,” Adora says. But she wishes she had another job. The job of helping Catra when her heat arrives, but she has never asked Adora. She has slept with almost every servant girl in the castle but not her. 

The girl comes around the partition looks at Adora, and then over to Catra, eagerly waiting. Adora knows she’s not going to get the acknowledgment she wants. Catra never talks to them the next morning. That’s the exact reason why she has sex with them in the tub until they are so tired, they pass out and Catra can sleep in her bed alone. Adora only knows this because servants don’t know how to keep their mouths shut. Catra has never talked about what she does with the women to Adora, and she always does it at night. The only time Adora doesn’t have a reason to go into Catra’s room. 

The only reason Adora has thought of as to why Catra does that is that she doesn’t want Adora to ruin the moment. She and Catra have become close friends since she bought her 4 years ago. Adora knows that’s not a normal thing to happen because the other servants have told her many times they’re jealous of her relationship with Catra. She isn’t sure what they are jealous of exactly. They are the ones who get to sleep with her, but Adora knows their relationship is special compared to others. Catra allows her to speak to her in a way she only allows a select few to do. Even after Adora didn’t need her by her side at all times, they still spent a lot of time together. The more time she spent with her, the more she realized her feelings for Catra. How they weren’t just feelings of gratitude for saving her from Shadow Weaver. She had _deeper_ feelings for her. But since Catra only sees her as a friend, Adora is certain that if she walked in on her having sex, it would ruin the mood for her. Because Catra doesn’t see Adora, the same way she sees Catra.

  
  


The girl looks back at Adora now looking disappointed. Adora gestures towards the door, and the girl lets out a small whine while leaving the bed chambers.

“Finally!” Catra exclaims from the bed and walks past the partition. 

“If you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll be on my way,” Adora says before turning around and walking out the door to do the rest of her chores. 

\---

Adora closes the door to Catra’s chambers and she lets out a frustrated growl. Adora’s words echo in her head “ _If you don’t need me for anything else”_ Catra fists her hands into her hair. What she needs is for Adora to help her with her heat, but she is never going to get that chance. She is never going to ask, and even she was, Catra is certain Adora would say no because Adora doesn’t see Catra in that way. Catra breathes in to try and calm her nerves but it doesn’t help when her nose fills with the smell of Adora’s vanilla scent. 

Catra can barely keep herself from Adora when she isn’t in heat, but when she is Adora is all she wants. Her heat makes her _needy_. All she wants is to be held by Adora and mark her. Let everyone know that she is Catra’s so no one else can touch her. Catra doesn’t know if she has been with someone else, and she doesn’t dare to ask. She is sure she will find a reason to hang whoever has touched Adora. 

Even though Adora is all she wants during her heat, she still needs some relief during it, and doing things to herself does nothing. So she picks random servants who she comes across when night falls. Always after nightfall. That’s when Adora goes to sleep and she won’t accidentally walk in and see. It’s agony for Catra to go through most of the day without sex but she pushes through. To protect Adora. She promised Perfuma 4 years ago that she wouldn’t sleep with her and it’s been killing Catra keeping that promise. 

Always after nightfall because Catra knows if she is in the middle of something and she gets even a whiff of Adora, she won’t be able to hold herself back. She also only sleeps with them in the tub so when they pass out, she can sleep in her bed alone. She does that because even though it might not matter to Adora, she doesn’t want Adora to see her in bed with another woman. 

It was easy in the beginning when Adora could barely speak, and still needed help with almost everything. Even though for many weeks she would only let Catra help her, Catra always saw her as someone needing help and nothing more. But that all changed when Adora started her lessons with the tutor and was learning to do things on her own. 

A year after buying her Adora became a completely different person. In the beginning, she never did anything unless she was told she was allowed to, and sometimes it still took a few times to tell her until she finally started doing it without asking. 

When Adora started walking around the Castle with ease instead of terror, that’s when Catra started to notice it. Just how beautiful she found Adora. Sometimes Catra would follow Adora around the castle, watch her do her chores. Even when she finished them early, Adora always found something to do, kept herself busy. It always made Catra smile when she did that. Some days Catra would follow her until she heard the laugh she fell in love with the first day they met. She would have to shove down the ping of jealousy she felt knowing someone else made Adora laugh, but hearing that sound made it worth it. 

No matter how hard she tried to keep herself from the blonde, Catra still found herself spending more time with her than anyone else. Something about Adora always drew Catra in, maybe it was the dorky smile, her beautiful blue eyes, or just the way she would light up a room whenever she walked into it. Their relationship soon changed from empress and servant, to close friends. Even when Catra gives her an order or a task, it feels more like asking a friend for a favor, instead of her commanding a servant. 

When Catra realized that the feelings she had for Adora were more than just wanting to keep her safe, she threw herself in any woman she could find. She tried to bury the feelings and kill them so she could stop longing for Adora whenever she heard her voice or smelled her scent. It worked, for a while. Until Adora started training during the afternoon after she finished her chores and before she had to help Catra. Whenever Catra had the chance she would glance to the training grounds and watch how Adora’s muscles flexed, shining under her sweat. It especially hard for Catra to control herself when Adora didn’t have time to bath afterward and her salty vanilla scent would fill her nostrils instantly whenever she brought her dinner. 

Catra knows that Adora doesn’t want her, at least not in the way Catra wants her. Every time she thinks about that she feels a weight on her chest and tears threaten to leave her eyes. 

Catra wanted to hug Adora and nuzzle into her when she told her that she finished reading her first book. She knew Adora didn’t like still needing help with some words. She was insanely proud of Adora for doing it, and she wanted to show her, but she knew if she even touches Adora during her heat. It will be hard to hold back. 

Catra huffs and turns to go into the bath, but she freezes when she realizes that she forgot to ask Adora to fill it. Catra debates on skipping her bath, but she has an important meeting later and she needs to be presentable. She lets out a frustrated growl knowing she’ll have to call Adora back into her bedroom. 

\---

Adora’s a little on edge now. She has a daily schedule she follows when she’s done helping Catra in the morning. Following it helps relax her, especially during Catra’s heat. She’s even more annoyed at the fact that Adora asked if there was anything else she needed to do, and Catra didn’t say _anything_. 

Adora was in the middle of washing Catra’s clothes when a flustered girl came in and told her Catra needed her. “She needs me? What for?” Adora asked, sounding more desperate than she meant to. 

“She needs you to fill her bath.” The girl says. That’s what really set Adora off. Catra could have any servant do that, but she had to interrupt Adora’s day just to fill a bath. 

When Adora reaches the bed-chamber doors with two large jugs filled with warm water, she takes a moment. In and out. In and out. She walks in to see Catra staring out a window with her hands clasped together behind her. Adora can’t help but notice that Catra is standing at the window farthest from the bath.

_If she doesn’t want to be near me then why’d she ask me to fill it?_ Adora thought as she emptied the two jugs into the bath.

She’ll have to make the trip a few more times to fill the bath. When Adora returns Catra has moved closer to the bath, but her back is still facing her. Adora makes the last trip and Catra is now staring out the window closest to the bath.

“Your bath is ready,” Adora says, more coldly than she meant to. Catra’s ears flick in her direction and her tail starts to sway. “If you don’t need anything else, I’ll take my leave.” 

Catra’s tail starts to thrash and her breathing becomes rapid. “Wait,” Catra says. Adora doesn’t move. “I’m sorry,”

“What are you sorry for?” Adora could list off a _few_ things but she’s curious as to what exactly Catra is apologizing for.

“I know you like doing your chores in a certain order, and because I forgot to ask you to fill the bath earlier. I messed up your day.” Catra says. Adora’s chest tightens a little. 

“It’s fine, it’s my job to do as you ask...but,” Adora wants to ask, why _her_. Why not someone else? Catra is obviously uncomfortable right now, and Adora can’t help but notice that the more she talks, the more tense Catra gets.

“But?” Catra asks. 

“Why didn’t you ask another servant? Anyone could do this, if you knew it was going to interrupt my day, why me?” Adora asks. Catra takes a deep breath in and that seems to make her even tenser somehow. Her hands are clutching together so tight behind her, Adora can see them shaking. Maybe Adora should have just dropped it, Catra is probably mad at her now. 

“Because I didn’t want someone else to do it,” Catra says through gritted teeth. 

“What makes me so special?” Adora asks. Catra’s tail thumps to the ground, and blood is starting to drip from her closed fists. “Catra! What are you doing?!” 

Adora rushes over and grabs Catra’s hands. She tries to break them apart but Catra doesn’t budge. “Catra, you are bleeding. Please let me help you.” Adora asks. Catra relaxes her hands and Adora can see the half-moon circle cuts in her palm. Adora also can’t help but notice that Catra is looking anywhere _but_ her. “Why did you do that? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, you never do anything wrong,” Catra says while wrapping her tail around Adora’s thigh. Adora can’t help but blush at the contact. No matter how mad or annoyed she gets at Catra, when she touches her like this, it makes her feel like she’s flying. 

“We need to clean your hands,” Adora says while grabbing a clean cloth and wetting it with the water from the tub. When she let go of Catra’s hands, she could have sworn she heard a small whine come from the brunette. She returns to Catra’s hands and starts wiping away the blood to see that the half-moon circles have already healed. “Your healing ability still amazes me every time...But why did you do it, Catra?” 

\---

She couldn’t hold back anymore. Having Adora so close, touching her, taking _care_ of her. She couldn’t stop herself from saying this even if she wanted to. 

“To hold me back,” Catra admits. Adora entwines their fingers together, and walks in front of Catra, looking at her with those damn blue eyes. 

“From what?” Adora asks.

“From this,” Catra says before lunging forward. She couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she was in heat, Adora was here taking care of her, and her scent was intoxicating. 

Their lips meet and Catra feels like she is flying, but she plummets to the ground when an uncomfortable squeak came from Adora. Catra starts to pull away but is stopped by Adora latching onto the back of her neck and kissing her back. Adora is kissing her. _Adora_ is kissing _her_. Catra melts into the kiss, grabbing Adora by the hips and pulling them closer. Adora tangles her fingers in Catra’s hair and pulls at it to angle her mouth. That’s when Catra realizes, she’s done this before. She tries to suppress the feeling of jealousy but when Adora slides her tongue along Catra’s lips she growls before breaking it. 

“Have you kissed someone before?” Catra growls, while looking into Adora’s eyes. They were half-lidded, her cheeks flushed and breathing hard. 

“No,” Adora says, but Catra doesn’t believe her. 

“There’s no way you can kiss like that, without having some experience,” Catra says. Adora’s blush stretches from her ears, and down her neck. She looks away. 

“The other servants write stories...and I’ve read a few...I just did what I read in them.” Adora says, now looking extremely embarrassed. It’s the cutest thing Catra has ever seen. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No...It was just so good, that I thought you had kissed another, and I got...jealous,” Catra says, and Adora starts to laugh. Catra’s ears pin back. 

“ _Y_ _ou_ got jealous of _me_ kissing someone else,” Adora starts to laugh a little too hard now, and Catra is now the embarrassed one. Catra pulls away even though her entire body screamed at her to stay. Adora stops laughing. “I’m sorry but you’re jealous at the mere thought of me kissing another, but for the past 3 years I’ve had to make various women leave your chambers after you chose them over me.” 

“I didn’t choose them over you!” Catra yells.

“Oh, I must be mistaken then, those women just passed out in your bath completely naked on their own accord,” Adora says now obviously angry. Catra’s heart clenches. Adora has never spoken to her this way and it _hurts._

“I-” Catra tries to explain that those girls meant nothing to her, it was just to keep herself from Adora during her heats but Adora isn’t finished yet. 

“Three years Catra! For three years I’ve had to witness the women you bring into your room. You never told me about it but they all talk about it together. For three years, I’ve listened to them brag to each other about how they were chosen by you.” Adora turns away, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “But never me.”

Catra couldn’t believe her ears. Adora thought she wanted those women over her. She didn’t know that they were just to relieve herself, and nothing more. Adora thought Catra had _feelings_ for those women. Catra couldn’t help but feel a little happy that Adora was jealous but that happiness diminishes when Catra hears Adora start to cry. 

“Adora.” Catra walks to the front of her and takes her hands in her own. Adora stares at the ground, tears spilling out, but she doesn’t pull away. “I always wanted to choose you. I’ve always wanted you.”

Adora scoffs and looks up in disbelief. “Then why the other women?” 

“I needed to distract myself from wanting you. I couldn’t let myself think about you or else I would have broken my promise.”

“Promise?” Adora asks. Her tears stop and she was looking at Catra with pure curiosity.

“Perfuma made me promise that I wouldn’t sleep with you when I bought you.” Adora’s eyes go wide. “She didn’t want me to break you...you were so fragile.” 

“I’m not that same fragile girl,” Adora says. Doesn’t Catra know it. Catra has fallen in love with the girl Adora has become since they first met. “And what if I want you to break me?” 

Catra’s heart stops beating for a second. Her mouth is suddenly extremely dry, and she’s sure even if Adora doesn’t have her heightened senses that she can smell the pool of slick building in her pants. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Catra swallows the lump in her throat. “I could hurt you in a way you might not like.” 

“I know what I’m asking for. I’ve heard the other servants talk about what you do…” Adora takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, her blush now extending to her shoulders, “I’ve touched myself many times thinking about you doing it to me.” 

A wildfire rages through Catra’s body and her grip on Adora’s hands tightens as she pushes her back against the side of the tub. The smell of arousal fills the room from both the women. Catra needs to make sure this is what Adora wants, she doesn’t want to push her too far. 

“Adora,” Catra growls, only a few inches from her lips. “If I start I don’t know if I can stop.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Adora says breathlessly. Catra lets out a growl and dives in.

\---

Catra is kissing Adora, and she can’t believe it. All those nights she had her hand down her pants thinking about this moment and it’s finally happening. Catra doesn’t falter her grip on her wrists as she holds them behind Adora’s back and uses her leg to spread Adora’s farther apart. Catra leans in closer, pressing her thigh against Adora and she lets out a whine. She’s never had anyone else touch her there before, and the fact that it’s Catra is making her go crazy.

Catra’s grip tightens and presses in more turning her whine into a moan. Adora tries to move her hands out of her grip but she doesn’t let Adora move. It’s insanely hot that Catra can hold her like this, but Adora wants to _feel_ Catra. 

“Catra,” Adora says while breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Catra’s. Both girls keep their eyes closed and breathe heavily against one another. “I want to touch you.” 

Catra lets out a mewling sound that makes Adora’s heart skip a beat. Catra releases Adora’s hands and moves them to the rest of her hips. Having Catra touch her like this is electrifying. She hopes that she is doing the same for the brunette. Adora moves her arms to wrap around Catra’s shoulders and runs one hand through her hair. She moves it up to the base of her ear and starts to scratch. Almost instantly a purr erupts from Catra. “I always love hearing you purr,” Adora whispers while reminiscing on the many moments they had spent together when she’s heard her purr. But her favorite is when they laid in a field together, and they accidentally fell asleep. Adora woke up to find Catra curled into her side, purring softly.

“You’re the only one I do it for,” Catra says, and the purr gets louder. Adora is taken aback by this. 

“What?” She asks. Catra laughs. 

“When I was a kid I did it all the time but that’s because I didn’t know how to control it. When I did I stopped purring for anyone else, until…” Catra moves away to look Adora in the eyes, “Until you came along and made me purr the first we met.” 

Adora’s feels tears start welling up in her eyes, but she’s too overwhelmed to hold them back. Catra looks at her with worry. “Why are you crying?” She asks while whipping the tears off Adora’s cheeks. 

“I’m just so happy...I’ve dreamt about this happening, and now it finally is,” Adora says while nuzzling into Catra’s palm. “I just hate that I had to wait so long.” 

“You should have said something sooner,” Catra says, and Adora can’t help but laugh. 

“I thought were not interested,” She says, while Catra moves her hands to her lower back, and presses her thigh more into her, bringing out a small moan from Adora. “I guess I was wrong.” 

“Extremely. I’ve been wanting to do this for years. Every time my heat came around all I wanted was to touch you, and have you.” Catra says with a low growl that sends a shiver down her spine. 

“Here I am. Yours to touch, to take, to do whatever you want.” Adora says. Catra lets out another growl before pulling her into a hungry kiss. Catra pushes Adora’s legs farther apart to put her waists in between Adora, giving her a new type of friction. 

“ _Mine_.” Catra growls while moving her hands to lift Adora by her thighs. Adora lets out a gasp of pleasure, from what she said and the fact that Catra was currently carrying her with ease. Catra was carrying her _away_ from the bath. Adora’s eyes go wide at the realization and she freezes up a little. She has never heard someone talk about Catra doing anything outside the bath except for undressing. Catra notices the sudden change in Adora and stops walking. “Are you okay? Was that too much? Is this too much?” 

Adora’s heart swells at how caring Catra is being even when she is manhandling her like this. Ever since she has met Catra, she always makes sure that she is comfortable and feels safe. It’s one of the many reasons she fell in love with her. 

“Yes, I’m more than okay. It’s just...I know you normally only do things in the bath.” Adora says, and Catra’s face becomes a dark shade of red that now stretches down her neck. 

“I-I only did stuff in the bathroom because I didn’t want you to see me in bed with another woman,” Catra says and Adora swears she is going to burst. “Even though I made the promise to Perfuma not to, I always had hope that one day this would happen and I wanted to save my bed for...you.” 

“Didn’t you sleep with other women before you met me?” Adora asks. Catra’s ears pin back, while she looks away, now embarrassed. Adora swears it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. 

“Yes, I did...but I may or may not...have gotten a new one shortly after you arrived,” Catra admits, still keeping her gaze anywhere but Adora. Her heart is soaring right now. Catra didn’t even know if this was ever going to happen but she still didn’t like knowing she had slept with another besides Adora in that bed. Learning this Adora can’t help herself from saying-

“I love you.” Her eyes go wide when she realizes what she just said. “I’m sorry it just slipped out I-” 

Catra cuts Adora off by kissing her with so much passion, Adora is sure she will pass out. She was distracted by the kiss that she didn’t realize Catra continued walking them to the bed until Catra lays her down and is now on top of her. Catra breaks the kiss, now breathing heavily.

“I love you too,” Catra says, looking deeply into Adora’s eyes. Adora lets out a sigh of relief and grabs the back of Catra’s neck pulling her in. 

\---

Catra said it. She told Adora she loves her, and Adora loves _her._ Even though her mind is becoming hazy from her heat, she is still holding herself back just enough to keep her from ravishing Adora. She doesn’t want to move too fast, for Adora’s sake and so she can savor everything. 

Adora moves her hands from Catra’s neck, down her chest, and to the bottom of her shirt, pulling on it. “Someone’s eager,” Catra teases while kissing along Adora’s jaw. She can’t help it, it’s her default to tease when it comes to sex but she doesn’t know if Adora will like it. 

“Yes, I’ve wanted this for three years, Catra,” Adora says breathlessly, and a shiver goes through Catra’s entire body from hearing Adora say her name like that. Catra starts kissing along her neck, bringing out a gasp from the blonde. “I want _you_.” 

Catra suddenly feels very possessive and bites Adora’s neck, marking her, to show everyone else that Adora is hers. Catra has never done this with anyone, not even before she met Adora. It never felt right, but this is _Adora._ She lets out a pleased cry that makes Catra’s thighs clench, she finds a new spot and bites again. Adora is now writhing below her and she has barely even touched her. 

“Such pretty sounds for me, Princess,” Catra whispers into her ear. Adora shudders below her and Catra can’t help but grin into her neck. She loves knowing that her words can affect her like this. She has said similar things to other girls but she never called them any names, she was saving that for Adora. 

“This needs to come off,” Catra says while pulling at Adora’s shirt. She doesn’t hesitate to lean up and starts pulling it off. Catra can’t help but giggle at how frantic Adora is trying to get her shirt off, when she finally does, all that’s left is her chest bindings. Adora reaches behind herself to undo them but Catra stops her by pushing her back onto the bed. “I can get those for you.” 

Catra unsheathes her claws from one hand and trails them along Adora’s neck, admiring how she shivers at the touch. Catra would be worried she was scaring her if she didn’t smell her arousal increasing by the second. She reaches the bindings and puts a little more pressure in her touch as she slides a finger in between Adora’s breasts, slicing through the fabric. Adora gasps when she’s done slicing and her breasts are now on full display for Catra to look at. Catra sits up on her knees and allows herself to _finally_ look at Adora’s bare chest. She never allowed herself to look before whenever Adora still needed help changing but now she can finally take it in, even better, she can _touch._ She doesn’t hesitate to grab Adora by her sides and run her hands up and down. She can’t help but notice that whenever Catra runs over some of her scars that Adora tenses, and not in a good way. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Adora says but Catra _knows_ her and something is definitely bothering her. Catra stops moving her hands.

“Don’t lie to me Adora, if you aren’t comfortable you need to tell me,” Catra says. Adora closes her eyes and turns her head before taking a deep shaky breath.

“I just...I wish I didn’t have these ugly scars. I’m sure you’ve been with women more beautiful than me whose skin is smooth and spotless.” Adora says, and Catra can’t believe her ears. Adora doesn’t think she is beautiful. 

“You idiot,” Catra says. She leans down and starts kissing along the scars covering Adora’s chest and stomach. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and these scars...These scars show me just how strong you are. They don’t make you ugly, they make you exquisite.” 

Adora starts to shake and Catra can tell she is crying, but when she looks up she sees a soul-crushing smile. “Come here,” Adora says, pulling at Catra’s arms and she obeys. Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s shoulders and kisses her with so much love that Catra might start crying herself. 

Adora trails her hands down Catra’s back and when she reaches her tail, she rubs at the base sending Catra into a frenzy. She moves her hips up into the touch as she kisses Adora more desperately, her moans echoing in the room. Before her mind is completely taken over by her heat, she’s somehow able to pull herself back causing Adora to stop. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to hold back,” Catra says sounding a little desperate, but she didn’t know if it was for her to stop or keep going. 

“Why are you holding back?”

“This is your first time, and I don’t want my heat to make me do something to ruin the experience for you, or I take it too far,” Catra says. Perfuma would be proud of Catra at how much she is restraining herself, but that restraint is hanging on by a thread that’s ready to snap. 

“Nothing you do will ruin the experience, just the fact that it’s with you makes it perfect,” Adora says while cupping Catra’s cheek, and she nuzzles into the touch. “You don’t have to hold back, I’m not going to break. I want everything you can give me.” 

Snap.

Catra surges forward, her heat fully taking over her mind. She kisses Adora with such ferocity that she accidentally nicks Adora’s lip with a fang, but instead of a yelp of pain, a moan comes from Adora. Catra is going to take advantage of her feline teeth in a moment, right now she needs Adora to be naked. Catra moves a hand down Adora’s body and stops when she reaches the top of her pants. She unsheathes her claws and shreds the fabric, leaving not even a scratch on Adora. 

“Not fair...I’m completely naked but you still have all your clothes on,” Adora says. Catra gets off the bed and quickly takes off her shirt, but struggles with the pants. They got caught on her claws and soon ends up on the ground with Adora giggling on the bed. A smug grin grows on her face. “Someone’s eager.” 

Catra shreds the fabric, freeing herself, and then pounces on top of Adora. But in the blink of an eye, Adora was now on top, straddling one of her thighs. “What ar-” 

“You’re in heat. I want to take care of you first.” Adora says, trailing her hands along Catra’s torso. 

“But you said-”

“I know what I said, I still want that. But after I’m finished with you.” Adora says, in a tone, Catra has never heard from her before but hopes to hear it again. Catra nods her head. 

\---

Catra has taken care of Adora since she first arrived, now it’s Adora’s turn. She knows enough of what to do or say from what she’s heard from the servants and read from their stories. But that doesn’t make Adora any less nervous. She decides to start from the top and starts kissing Catra’s neck. She moves her hands up to her chest and taking in Catra’s breast in her hand. Catra arches into her touch her breathing becomes rapid. When Adora starts to experiment with her nipple, she knows she’s doing something right because Catra is now squirming below her. 

Catra shoves her hand in Adora’s hair and motions her to move down, Adora obliges and doesn’t hesitate to take the brown peak in her mouth. Catra arches in her mouth, now moaning and moving her hips down into Adora’s thigh. Adora gasps when she feels just how wet Catra is, and can’t help but feel a sense of pride. She remembers what it felt like for Catra to do that to her, so she moves her leg more into Catra. She responds instantly with a guttural sound and starts to grind against her.

“Tell me what you want,” Adora requests before trialing kisses across Catra’s chest. Catra whines above her, and takes a moment to control her breathing enough to answer. 

“Your fingers...touching me...down there…” Catra gasps out. Adora removes her thigh and Catra lets out a whine from the loss of stimulation causing Adora to laugh a little. She slides her hand to Catra’s hips, to her upper thigh, and slowly trails her fingers towards her.

“How do you like it?” Adora asks.

“Hard...fast...steady...I like it rough…” Adora isn’t surprised. Even if she didn’t hear what the servants talked about, she knows Catra doesn’t like being treated like she’s soft. Adora presses her fingers forward, now fully feeling just how wet Catra is. She makes sure to collect as much slick she can on her fingers before adventuring her hand further until she finds Catra’s swollen bud. “ _Fuck.”_

Adora does what she was told, and puts pressure onto the bud, and Catra lets out a moan while fisting her hands into the sheets. “Does it feel good?” Adora asks. All Catra can do is nod, her mouth too busy releasing moans at the moment. Adora starts riding against Catra’s thigh making _herself_ feel good. Practically sliding against it from how wet she is. Catra wraps her tail around Adora’s wrist and pulls it to move in a circular motion. Adora follows the motion, never letting up on the pressure. Catra now practically crying above her. 

“Inside…” She gasps out while pulling at her hand to move down, when Adora does so, she releases her wrist and wraps her tail around Adora’s waist. Adora lines up a finger to Catra’s entrance and pushes in. Catra takes a sharp breath in, and when Adora is all the way in, she breathes out. She untwists her hands from the sheets and grabs onto Adora’s back pulling her close. Adora winces a little when Catra presses her claws into her back, but soon realizes she _likes_ the feeling. 

Adora has only ever been inside herself, and not that Catra feels much different from her own, she still wants to explore every inch of her. At some point when she curls her finger she finds something that feels different, and Catra feels it too because she thrusts her hips forward and throws her head back. Adora focuses on that spot for a while enjoying the sounds it’s bringing out of Catra. “More.” Catra requests and Adora gladly obliges. She removes her finger to add another and when she presses back into Catra she’s welcomed by a new wave of her slick now trailing down her hand. “Adora…”

Hearing her name come out of Catra’s name activated something in Adora. She starts pumping her fingers harder until she finds a steady rhythm that Catra is able to match with her hips. Adora has orgasmed enough times to know the signs of when was about to happen. Even if she didn’t Catra let her know by- “I’m close! Don’t stop!” 

Her forearm is starting to burn but she isn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Once she feels Catra’s body go rigid and her inner walls clamp down on her fingers, Adora slows down. Just enough to let Catra ride out her climax, but not enough to overstimulate her.

“ _Adora!”_ She screams before her body relaxes and she slumps down into the sheets. Adora stops her fingers and once she’s left Catra, she hears a disappointed whine come from the brunette. Adora lays on her side as she pushes herself up to be at eye level with Catra. Who is still trying to get her breathing under control. Catra turns to face her and pulls herself closer, nuzzling herself into Adora’s neck and her tail tightening slightly around her waist. Adora moves to try and look at Catra’s face but when she pulls away Catra pulls her back. “I didn’t know you were so needy,” Adora says, kissing Catra’s ear, causing a purr to start. 

“I’m not, it’s because of my heat,” Catra explains. Adora didn’t know this. She just thought her heat made her extra horny for a week. 

“I didn’t know that,” Adora says. Catra lets out a dry laugh. 

“I’m not surprised. It’s not common knowledge that there’s more to heats besides needing sex.” Adora shallows hard. 

“What else is there?” She asks. 

“Well, hormones are heightened because _all_ of our senses are heightened. I’m easily overwhelmed by loud noises, bright lights, so it makes me pretty irritable all week. The sex helps, but normally people do throughout the day, not just at night.” Adora feels bad for not knowing this, but now there is something else bothering her. 

“Why have you only done things at night then?” Adora asks, and Catra tenses up. 

“I didn’t want to take the chance of you walking in. If you had, I probably would have taken you right then and there,” Catra says. Adora’s heart starts to pound and she’s sure Catra can hear it because her purr becomes louder. “But now I see that probably would have been a good thing.” 

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Adora says, Catra lets out a laugh that makes a warm feeling grow inside Adora. Catra nuzzles into Adora, and she quickly realizes how close Catra’s face is to your exposed breasts. She feels a fresh blush redden her cheeks and rubs her thighs together trying to get some relief at the feeling growing between them. 

“I think it’s your turn, Princess,” Catra says, starting to trail her hand up and down Adora’s side. 

“Are you sure? You don't need to stay like this any longer?” Adora wants nothing more than to have Catra touch her, but she doesn’t want her to think she has to before she’s ready to leave the position. 

“You know I can smell you right?” Catra says in a low voice, but Adora is now confused. Catra looks up at her and obviously can see it on her face, “I can smell how turned on you are.” 

Adora feels her face start to burn, but knowing that Catra can smell that, makes the feeling between her thighs intensify. 

“You liked hearing that, huh?” Catra purrs while pushing Adora onto her back and towering over her. Adora nods her head, now unable to speak. Catra practically _crawls_ on top of her. 

\---

Catra can smell Adora’s arousal growing by the second, and it’s _intoxicating._ She doesn’t know what Adora will like in bed but she is excited to find out what it is. 

“No matter what happens, no matter what I say or do. If you don’t like it, tell me to stop and I will,” Catra says in the most caring tone she can muster. Adora nods her head, and Catra’s mouth turns into a sly smile. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Catra asks. Adora nods her head. Catra grabs her jaw, not too hard, just enough to bring out the obedient side of Adora, “Speak when you’re spoken too.” 

“Yes, I’ll be good,” Adora says. Catra purrs at the fact that the smell emitting from Adora has now practically skyrocketed.

“Good girl. I’m going to get something, I’ll be right back, don’t move.” Adora nods her head and Catra tightens her grip.

“Yes, Catra.”

“Already so good for me,” Catra says while trailing her fingers along Adora’s jaw before getting off the bed and opening her trunk of various sex trinkets. She doesn’t want to introduce Adora to any of those right now, for now, Catra just grabs a blindfold and closes the trunk. Catra walks back to the bed and crawls beside Adora, who didn’t move a muscle. 

“Sit up and move to the middle of the bed,” Catra commands, and Adora obeys. Her eyes land on the blindfold and they go wide. Catra hesitates for a moment waiting for Adora to ask her to stop but she never does. She places the fabric above Adora’s eyes and ties it behind her head. “Can you see anything?” 

“No, Catra.” 

“Good. Now lay back down,” Catra commands, and once again Adora obeys without hesitation. Catra is reveling in the fact that Adora likes this. She loves dominating, especially someone as strong as Adora. “This way I can find out how you like to be touched.” 

Adora lets out a whine as Catra moves to her side. “If you don’t like something, tell me.”

“Yes, Catra.” 

“And if you want me to do something, you may speak freely.”

“Thank you, Catra,” Adora says. Catra can feel herself getting worked up again just from hearing and seeing Adora be so obedient. Catra unsheathes her claws from one hand and trails them down Adora’s body. Adora grips onto the sheets and shivers under the touch. Catra can’t help but admire how her muscles flex as she does so. She drags them across Adora’s breast and when one gets caught on her stiffened nipple she lets out a small whine. Catra perks up at this.

“You like a little pain?” She asks.

“Yes, Catra,” Adora answers with a whine, that brings out a growl from Catra. 

“Interesting,” Catra says in a low voice that causes Adora to whine again. Catra will definitely explore how much and what type of pain she likes later. She pulls her claws back in and takes Adora’s breast in her hand. Adora gasps while slightly arching into the touch. She then takes Adora’s nipple and starts rolling it in between her fingers. Adora’s whines turn into moans, and then back to whines when Catra lets go. She slides her hands down to her stomach and traces the toned muscles, admiring them as they flex beneath her touch. Catra moves her hands farther down and starts kneading Adora’s thighs. Not much of a reaction until she starts to move closer in between them. 

“Please,” Adora gasps, her breathing becoming more rapid. 

“Please, what?”

“Please, touch me, Catra,” Adora practically begs. It takes everything in Catra to not dive inside of Adora. She wants to know how to make her feel good before she goes there. She wants Adora to feel cared for and loved. 

“Not yet Princess. I’m not done figuring out what you like,” Catra says, removing her hand. Adora whines disappointed and Catra laughs a little. She moves on top of Adora, now straddling her hips and her hands on either side of her head. Adora lets out a shuddering breath, her arousal intensifying in Catra’s nostrils. Catra leans down to be close to her ear and whispers, “You like it when I’m on top of you.” 

“Yes, Catra.” 

“Good, I like seeing you below me. Squirming for my touch. Do you want me to touch you, Adora?” She purrs into Adora’s ear. 

“ _Y_ _es_ , Catra,” Adora pleads. Catra knows what kind of touch she is asking for, and she’ll give it to her, soon. For right now she’ll have to deal with Catra’s mouth exploring her body. Catra kisses along Adora’s jawline, and down her neck. She lingers one above the dark mark growing on her neck where she bit before. The memory of the noise Adora made when she bit her echoes in her head and she wants to hear it again. Catra continues kissing her until she reaches her pulse point and grazes her fangs against it. Adora gasps at the touch. A smug grin grows on Catra’s face just before she presses in breaking the skin, and Adora lets out a cry of pleasure. 

“You like feeling me bite you, _claim_ you. Showing everyone else that you’re _mine_.” Catra growls the last word and Adora shivers below her. 

“Yes, Catra...Yours, always,” Adora gasps out. Catra’s heart swells. It’s all she ever wanted, to have Adora, to be with her always. Catra has learned enough, and thinks it’s she finally gave Adora want she’s been waiting for. 

“You’ve been so good for you. I think it’s time I make you come.” Adora jerks under her and lets out a deep moan. 

“Please, Catra!” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Catra says while trailing her fingertips down Adora’s body and sliding past the golden curls and finding the source of her arousal. Adora lets out a relieved sigh that is soon sucked back into her when Catra doesn’t hesitate to stick two fingers into Adora. She goes slow, at first. Letting Adora get used to the feeling but when she feels her start to relax, she starts to thrust inside her. Adora’s hands now completely entangled into the sheets, her biceps on full display. Catra can’t help herself from kissing along them, bringing out more sounds from the blonde. “How does it feel? How does it feel for me to fuck you?” 

Adora doesn’t respond, she can’t while her throat is too busy making moans and cries of pleasure. Catra stops her fingers and grabs her jaw. “I asked you a question,” Catra growls. Adora shudders beneath her. 

“It feels good...Please, keep going...I’m so close,” Adora says breathlessly and Catra doesn’t hesitate to start her fingers up again. She slides her hand down from Adora’s jaw to her neck and squeezes a little. Enough that Adora will feel something but not too much that Adora might not be able to talk to tell her to stop. When she doesn’t say it, Catra squeezes a little more. Adora lets out a deep moan that vibrates up Catra’s arm and through her entire body. 

Catra props herself up on her knees and not wanting to move her hand from Adora’s neck, she moves her tail to rub against Adora’s clit. Adora starts to jerk below her, she’s definitely close. Catra keeps her movements in tune with Adora’s hips as she leans down to whisper, “Come for me, Adora.” and she does. Adora lets out a scream, that Catra is certain the entire castle can hear but doesn’t care. That just means people will know how Adora is hers. When the screams finally stop after what feels like hours and Adora’s body goes limp Catra removes her hands and curls up next to Adora, resting her head on her shoulder, purring. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Princess?” Catra asks while removing the blindfold. Adora’s eyes are closed and she doesn’t respond at first, her breathing still rapid. She forces a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth before responding. 

“Do I really need to answer that?” Adora asks with a laugh. Catra can’t help but laugh with her. It was rather obvious that Adora liked it.

“I guess not...I didn’t push too far did I?” Catra asks. She had been worried that if she said the wrong thing it may have reminded Adora of her time with Shadow Weaver. Even though she never told Catra to stop, she still needed to make sure. 

“Not at all. It was amazing,” Adora says. She wraps a hand around Catra and the other reaches up to pet her mane. Catra’s purr gets significantly louder. “What happens now?” 

“We rest, I’m beat after all that,” Catra says with a yawn. Adora laughs a little. 

“I meant with us...” Adora asks sheepishly. Catra’s ears pin back, she didn’t think about what would happen with them if this ever happened. Mainly because she never thought it _would_ happen. All she knows that she wants to be with Adora. She wants to fall asleep in her arms and wake up to her warmth. She wants to shout from the rooftops that Adora is hers, and no one else. She wants...to spend the rest of her life with her. 

“Marry me,” Catra says before thinking. Panic soon rushes through her entire body. She mentally curses for not having more self-control. She finally has Adora and now she’s probably scared her off. Catra clutches to Adora, trying to savor her warmth before she runs away, but she doesn’t budge. 

\---

Adora is frozen in place. Catra’s words echo in her head. It takes her a few moments to realize she had stopped breathing when the room starts to spin. She takes a breath in. 

“Yes,” Adora says and Catra shoots up, staring at her in bewilderment. 

“Really?!” Catra exclaims. Adora can’t help but laugh. 

“Yes, _really_. Did you really mean it?” 

“Of course I meant it! I’ve wanted to ask you that for God knows how long,” Catra says before leaning down and plastering kisses all over her face. Adora giggles at the affection, she never would have expected Catra to act like this but she just assumes it’s an effect from her heat. Catra soon stops kissing her face and nuzzles her face into Adora’s neck, curling herself on top of her and purring. Adora wraps her arms around her and holds her tight.

Adora has known for years that all she wants is Catra. She first thought her feelings were due to how Catra saved her and how she took care of her for the weeks after she arrived. But when Adora became more independent and started doing things on her own, she noticed little things about Catra. How she would use her tail to open doors when she was feeling lazy, how her eyes light up when fish was being served for dinner, and how whenever Adora saw her, she always greeted her with a beautiful smile. A smile that she wishes could be permanently embedded in her brain so she could stare at it forever. 

Adora had to bite the inside of her cheek to make sure all of this wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t. 

The events of what just happened still fresh in her brain. How Catra made her feel, how she spoke to her. It was weirdly erotic to have Catra talk to her like that. Being obedient like that reminded her of how she acted with Shadow Weaver but Adora knew that if she did something wrong, she wouldn’t be met with the same punishment Shadow Weaver would have given her. Catra made her feel safe, Catra made her feel _good._

Adora is taken from her thoughts when she feels Catra’s hands start to wander along her body. “Having fun?” Adora asks. 

“You have no idea,” Catra asks, her voice lower than before. It sent a shiver through Adora, and a fire starts deep inside her. Adora’s grip on her tightens and she starts to roam Catra’s bare body as well, “Seems like I’m not the only one.” 

“What can I say, getting proposed to is kind of a turn on.”

“Oh really, maybe I’ll take it back so I can do it again and again,” Catra says now leaning against her elbow, her face only a few inches away. 

“No, take backs. I’m marrying you and that’s final,” Adora says. Catra’s ears twitch and her tail thrashes behind her, as a possessive look grows in her eyes. 

“Look’s like I’m stuck with you,” Catra purrs. 

“Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea one night and started to write out and created this. I only proofread it once so if there are major mistakes please let me know and I'll update it! 
> 
> Also please forgive me for the clothing description. It felt wrong not giving Adora her signature outfit and I tried my best to make it match medieval times.
> 
> I was planning on this just being a one-shot but I also have some ideas on how I could make a few more chapters with this. Some would just be pure smut and others would have an actual storyline to it. Let me know if you guys would like to see that! 
> 
> Edit: If you couldn't already tell from the multiple chapters but I decided to write more :)


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora opens up to Catra about her time with Shadow Weaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates might take a while but I'm on break right now, and so many people gave me good ideas that I was inspired and wrote this bad boy out. Once again - please let me know if there are any major mistakes and I will gladly fix them. 
> 
> *WARNING*  
> The section that starts with "I'm sorry Shadow Weaver" gets very detailed about the physical and mental abuse Shadow Weaver inflicted on her. Feel free to skip that part it's not that important to the story, just a back story on Adora.

Six times. Six glorious times Adora made love with Catra. It would have been more but one of her knights, Bow, had come to get her for a council meeting. Adora likes Bow, he is the best knight in the kingdom and could take anyone down with his amazing archery skills, but at that moment Adora had never wanted to hurt someone so much in her life. The way Catra growled when he knocked on the door, Adora could tell she felt the same way. It took a while for them to get their clothes back on because they didn’t stop kissing. Wanting to touch each other as much and as long as possibly could before they had to separate. 

Once Catra left, that’s when Adora noticed the havoc they inflicted on her chambers. She didn’t even care that she was the one who had to clean it because it just gave her a reason to remember everything she and Catra did together. Her flashes were interrupted when another servant came into the room. 

“What happened here?” Glimmer asks in a smug way telling Adora she knew _exactly_ what happened, but is still going to make her say it. Besides Catra, Glimmer is her best friend. She was one of the first people to help Adora, showed her how to navigate the castle, honestly how to live. Something Shadow Weaver never did. 

“Catra’s heat started,” Adora answers with a sly smile. She doesn’t stop fixing the room as Glimmer sits on one of the lounge seating. Adora can’t help but laugh at the fact that if Glimmer knew what Catra had to done to Adora on that seat, she wouldn’t have been sitting there. 

“I can tell. But I’m more interested in _who_ helped her this time,” Glimmer says. Adora stands up straight for the first time since Glimmer came in, and her eyes go wide. She shoots up from her seat and rushes over to Adora and grabs the back of her neck to pull her down. Adora tries to pull away but Glimmer is stronger than she looks, and now trailing her fingers along Adora’s neck. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Adora asks, now very confused as to why Glimmer is touching her in such an intimate way. 

“Admiring Catra’s work,” Glimmer says while loosening her grip enough to let Adora stand up straight again. Adora’s face turns a bright red when she realizes that Catra’s bites are very visible, but she also suddenly feels very aroused at the fact that people will be able to see them. “So you finally got your wish of being chosen to help...You’re the first person she’s ever bitten, I wonder if she’ll have you again tonight.” 

Adora’s blush darkens as it spreads to her ears and her neck. Glimmer laughs at the reaction and goes back to her seat. She is the only other person Adora has trusted with her feelings about Catra. Unlike most servants in this castle, Glimmer is actually good at keeping a secret.

“Actually…” Adora wants to tell Glimmer that they are getting married but she isn’t sure if Catra wants to tell people yet. They never discussed if they were announcing it yet because they were a bit busy after the proposal. But Adora can trust Glimmer, she can keep secrets, and doesn’t gossip like everyone else. She _is_ her closest friend, besides Catra. “We’re getting married.” 

Glimmer gasps so hard that Adora is sure she’s sucked all the air out of the room. She looks over to her friend to see her looking at her with bewilderment. Which soon changes to confusion, disbelief, and she finally settles on excitement. She rushes over to Adora and pulls her into a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you.” Adora hugs her friend back and they stay there for a moment until Glimmer pulls away, “Wait if you are getting married, why are you still cleaning?” 

Adora blinks at her. She didn’t think about that. If she is going to be marrying Catra she won’t be her servant anymore. She doesn’t know what to say, it was like muscle memory for her to start cleaning Catra’s room when she saw how messy it was. She’ll probably be assigned to someone else, but she doesn’t know who. “I don’t know,” Adora answers quietly, and now Glimmer looks worried. 

“She isn’t going to keep you as her servant even after you’re married is she?” Adora’s heart flutters a little. It’s the first time she’s heard someone else referencing them getting married, but she clears her throat to stay focused. 

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it,” Adora admits while scratching the back of her neck.

“So, she proposing and didn’t even talk about what would happen to you afterward?” Adora shakes her head, “Well then what have you been doing?” 

Adora gets a sly grin on her face as the flashes return and Glimmer blushes a little. “You know what, nevermind. I don’t need to hear it, I heard _you_ plenty while it was happening.” Adora’s blush stretches to her shoulders, she didn’t think about that. She kind of likes knowing people heard how Catra made her feel, but now she doesn’t think she’ll be able to look anyone in the eyes for at least a month. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” Adora says bashfully. Glimmer laughs a little.

“Don’t be embarrassed. The castle is used to hearing that kind of stuff from Catra’s chambers. It was just weird hearing it during the day,” Glimmer says. Adora now slightly less embarrassed is now feeling a little insecure. She has known about Catra’s previous lovers, she’s had to deal with them for years, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less when people bring it up. Adora reminds herself that Catra picked her, she is marrying _her_. “Hey, you ok?” 

Adora takes a deep breath and nods her head, hoping that will be enough to keep Glimmer from pushing any more.

“Adora.”

Shit _._

“Did you forget that I’ve helped you through your attacks? I know what you look when ones about to happen.” Glimmer says. Now looking extremely worried. “But you haven’t had one in months, what’s going on?” 

Adora knows an attack isn’t coming. Glimmers right, she hasn’t had one for months. When she first arrived she would have night terrors of the things Shadow Weaver would do to her. At first, Perfuma was the one helping her with it, but when they gave Adora a permanent room next to Glimmers, she became the one calming her down from them. Then when she started doing chores around the castle, she would have attacks whenever she made a mistake. It could be something simple as dropping a clean shirt on the ground by accident. She would ball up on the floor, sobbing. Luckily Catra never saw her like that, and the other servants never told her. She knew if Catra had seen or heard about it, that she wouldn’t let Adora do anything. Even though she hated the attacks, she still enjoyed doing chores and having something to do. Proving she belonged to be there, that she deserved to be there. 

Adora takes a deep breath and calms herself down, “It’s not an attack I promise. I just...don’t like hearing about Catra’s past sometimes.” Adora says the last part under breath, but loud enough for Glimmer to hear. 

“Hey,” Glimmer says while taking Adora’s hands in hers. Adora relaxes at the contact not realizing just how tense she actually was. 

“I’m okay, I promise. I just need to get used to the fact that she has a past,” Adora says and means it. Her knowing about Catra’s past didn’t stop her from falling in love with her, and she wasn’t going to doubt herself now that they are _engaged_. Catra loves Adora despite her past, even if she doesn’t know everything but Adora doesn’t know everything about Catra. The thought of getting to know Catra better makes Adora feel warm all over. 

“Alright...Now she may be the Empress but if she hurts you, I’ll beat the shit out of her,” Glimmer says poking a finger into Adora’s chest. She can’t help but laugh, Glimmer is shorter than Catra and a human. Even if she was built like Scorpia, she would still lose against Catra’s claws. “I’m serious. Why do you think she’s never chosen me to help with her heats?” 

That’s another reason Adora became close with Glimmer easier than the other servants. She is one of the small group of servants who don’t brag about their time with Catra, and one of the few Catra has never done anything with. 

“Are you telling me you’ve beaten my future wife up?” Adora asks. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes she just referenced Catra as her wife without meaning to. 

“Yes, I am. When we were kids and I wasn’t going to get hanged for touching her, we used to wrestle all the time. She knows if she ever asked me, I’d probably knock her out on the spot,” Glimmer says while crossing her arms and looking proud. “Also she knows about me and Bow, and that I’d never cheat on him. Not even for the chance to sleep with an _Empress_.” 

“How are things going between you two?” Adora asks. Glimmer blushes a little as a smile grows on her face. No matter what mood she is in if someone mentions Bow she practically sparkles. 

“Really well,” Glimmer says breathily before biting her lower lip and her eyes glaze over. 

“I bet,” Adora says while waving a hand in front of Glimmer, breaking her from her sex trance. Adora laughs as she finishes cleaning up the room. When she finally finishes Glimmer accompanies Adora to help with her daily chores since she is _extremely_ late on completing them. Since they only got engaged today Adora figured she would still do her normal chores until someone else is chosen to take her place. 

When they are on their way to the gardens, Perfuma is walking the other direction. It doesn’t occur to Adora to hide her neck until it’s too late. Perfuma has stopped in her tracks, staring at her neck. Pure anger rising in her face before she spins on her heels and speedwalks away. 

“Shit,” Adora says under her breath.

“What was that about?” Glimmer asks, looking very confused. 

“Catra made Perfuma a promise when I first arrived that she wouldn’t sleep with me.” Glimmer now looks even more confused, “Perfuma thought I was too fragile and didn’t want Catra to break me.” 

Glimmer makes an 'oh' shape with her mouth and then her face turns to worry. “Do you think you have time to warn Catra?” 

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop the wrath of Perfuma.”

\---

Catra is tired of having the same conversation every council meeting. They have been trying to figure out for years how to help stop the oppression of hybrids throughout the kingdom. Even though her family has been ruling for centuries, there are still some places that refuse to accept hybrids into their lives. It’s been years and everything they try doesn’t seem to work. Her advisor Razz has been going on for the past thirty minutes on a plan, but sometimes it’s so too hard for Catra to follow what she is saying and she ends up tuning her out. 

It’s especially easy to tune her out today since the only thing on her mind is Adora. If Catra closes her eyes and breathes deep enough, she can still smell her sweet-salty vanilla scent. If she focuses hard enough all she can hear is Adora screaming her name as she makes her climax again and again. Catra could think about Adora all day and nothing could stop her-

“I need to speak with the Empress,” Perfuma says from outside the council chamber doors, sounding _very_ angry. Catra snaps out of her daydream and swallows a lump growing in her throat. She is certain there is no way Perfuma already knows about her time with Adora. Even if they were both screaming from the top of their lungs all day, no one knows it was Adora. She made sure not to scream her name too loud and that Bow didn’t see her when he came to retrieve her for the meeting. The rest of the council members stop talking and all share a worried glance before landing their eyes on Catra. 

The doors burst open, and Perfuma practically has steam coming out of her ears. She doesn’t even need to ask for the room to be emptied because the members were already scrambling to get far away from what was about the happen. Perfuma waits at the other side of the table until the last member leaves and the doors close before she starts walking towards Catra. 

“Perfu-”

“You promised. You promised me you wouldn’t touch that girl, and I believed you,” Perfuma says while grabbing a jug off the table and dumping the contents on Catra. She hisses and jumps out of her chair, now drenched and her tail three times its size. Perfuma goes to grab another jug. 

“Enough!” Catra yells, Perfuma stops just before wrapping her fingers around it and stands up straight, still very angry. Catra takes a deep breath and starts to ring out her hair and slide’s her hand across her tail, squeezing the water off it. “It’s not what you think.”

“It isn’t?! Because from her looks of her neck, I think you slept with her!” Perfuma crosses her arms and raises a brow, challenging Catra to say she is wrong. Catra doesn’t say anything. Perfuma clicks her tongue and looks away, “I can’t believe you did this. You have no idea what that girl has been through, and now you just use her for your heat?! How could-”

“We’re getting married!” Catra yells. This isn’t how she wanted to announce it to Perfuma, but she knew nothing else would stop her. She was right. Perfuma is frozen in place, a finger pointed in the air, now slowly going limp. Her anger starting to subside as confusion takes over. Catra takes a deep breath realizing she’ll have to explain more than that. “Yes we did have sex, but it was more than just for my heat. We both had just confessed our feelings for each other...We both said I love you. Then afterward she asked what was going to happen between us, and all I could think about is not wanting to let her go, and not wanting to be apart from her in any way anymore, so I asked her...She said yes.” 

Perfuma stood in silence for a moment, obviously still trying to make sense of everything. After a few awkward moments of silence, she readjusted her stance to hold her hands in front of her and lifts her head high. “Ok.”

“What? That’s it?! Two seconds ago you were throwing water on me, and now you’re just fine?” Catra could feel her anger getting the better of her, but she had a right to be angry. Perfuma just barged in here, threw water on her, and started yelling, and now everything is just 'ok'. 

“I’m sorry, for getting angry and dumping water on you,” Perfuma says in a calm and collected way. Catra will never understand how she can calm down so easily. “I did not know the full story. Now I do…and I approve.” 

Catra is taken aback by this. She thought she was going to have to fight Perfuma about this. “Yo-You do?” 

“Yes. I do. I have noticed over the years how close you two have become, and if Adora feels the same. What can I do about it?” Perfuma says shrugging her shoulders. Catra feels a huge weight lift off of her. Even though there really wasn’t anything Perfuma could do to stop her from marrying Adora, she still wanted her friend’s blessing. “Should I ask some of the servants to moves Adora’s things to your chambers?” 

“No. Not yet.” Catra’s ears pin back, now feeling very guilty for not talking to Adora about how her life will change. She needs to speak with her before anything happens. 

“She isn’t going to still be a servant, right?” Perfuma asks, judgment seeping back into her voice.

“No, of course not...I just need to tell her that first,” Catra says sheepishly. Perfuma recrosses her arms and Catra prepares for the yelling to start again. 

“You didn’t tell her?”

“No, we were kind of busy,” Catra says, a smug smile growing on her face. Perfuma scoffs but Catra notices her cheeks pink up a little. “I’ll tell her tonight. I just need to find her first.” 

“Last time I saw her, she was with Glimmer by the gardens,” Perfuma says and Catra doesn’t waste any time. She runs out of the room and heads for Adora. 

Catra finds Adora tending to the flowers with Glimmer. Both of them laughing and smiling. Catra takes a moment to just _look_ at her. Admire how her long blonde hair flows in the wind, and how her eyes light up when she finds a pretty flower. Catra is certain she could stare at Adora for hours and never get tired of it. She takes a deep breath and walks closer to the two women and clears her throat. They both look in her direction and Catra feels her knees go weak when Adora starts beaming at her. 

“Empress,” Glimmer says while bowing. Adora stays standing, staring at Catra. “I’ll leave you two be.” 

Glimmer rushes out of the gardens giggling a little, and now Catra feels extremely nervous being alone with Adora. She takes a deep breath, which was a mistake because her mind fills with Adora’s scent, and her heat threatens to take over but she clears her throat, stifling it. She needs to talk to Adora before they start that up again. Catra takes a few steps forward and is now standing about a foot away from Adora, who now looks a little upset. Adora steps forward, and Catra takes a step back. Adora now looking at her like she’s been shot through the heart.

“I’m sorry, I just. I want to talk to you about something, and I’m afraid if I get any closer we won’t be doing much talking,” Catra says, her face now ablaze. Adora blushes as well as her smile returns to her face. 

“What do you need to talk about?” She asks. Catra suppresses a groan as her tail flicks behind her, hearing Adora’s voice, causes her heat to threaten to take over again, and it is taking everything in her to hold back. 

“Not here, let’s go to my chambers.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Adora asks, now looking a little smug. Catra suppresses another groan. She curses herself for having so little control around Adora, but she also likes how much this girl can affect her. 

“Yes. I don’t want anyone eavesdropping,” Catra says before turning on her heels and heading to her chambers. Adora following behind her and thankfully keeping enough distance between them that Catra can get somewhat of a hold of herself. 

\---

Catra is sitting in the lounge seating farthest from Adora. She doesn’t like being so far away from Catra, but she knows whatever she needs to say is important, or else she wouldn’t be holding herself back. If Adora is being honest with herself, she’s struggling to hold herself back as well. 

“Catra?” She asks. Her tail flicks. “You haven’t said anything for five minutes. What did you want to talk about?” 

Catra takes a deep breath, her tail flicks again. “I wanted to discuss how things are going to change now that we are getting married,” She says. Adora can’t help but smile when she hears it. “First, you will no longer be my servant.” 

“Who will I work for instead?” Adora asks, and Catra laughs a little. 

“No one. You will be the Empress Consort. You won’t have to work another day in your life.” Adora’s smile falters. She assumed she wouldn’t work for Catra anymore, but to never work again? She doesn’t know what she’ll do with her life. All she has ever known is doing chores. Adora doesn’t understand how she will be able to justify being here if she isn’t working for it. 

"Who will I work for instead?" Catra looks shocked by her questions.

"No one. You are becoming the Empress Consort. People work for _you_ ," Catra explains. Adora is starting to freak out a little. She knew she wouldn't be working for Catra anymore, but _no one_. 

“What will I do?” Adora asks. Catra looks at her with a caring expression.

“Anything you want,” She says. Adora slumps in her chair. She doesn’t know what she wants. All she’s ever know is working. Doing what she’s told, what she’s supposed to do. The only other thing she does besides that is train, or practice reading and writing. Adora doesn’t think she can live the rest of her life, just training, and reading. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Catra now looks very worried, and Adora realizes her breathing has become slightly rapid. 

“I don’t know what I want,” She says quietly but loud enough for Catra to hear. Catra’s ears pin back now looking crushed. Adora sits up and curses herself for not saying the right thing, “I know I want you...I just don’t know what I want to do now.” 

Catra’s ears perk back up.“Then find out. You will be allowed to do anything. Try new things and figure out what you like.” Adora didn’t think about that. Now that she won’t have any chores filling her day, she will have more time to do things. 

“Will I still be able to train?” Adora asks. She knows there is a rule against injuring or laying a hand on the Empress, so she assumes it means the same for the Consort. 

“Of course you can.” A sly grin grows on Catra’s face, “I’m not letting anything come in between you and your _training_.”

Catra looks Adora up and down, setting her skin on fire wherever her eyes land. Adora feels her clit start to ache when Catra’s eyes become half-lidded and now staring at Adora with hunger. “Come here, Princess,” Catra says while sitting up and patting her lap. A shiver goes through Adora’s body. She hastily walks over to Catra and starts to straddle her but Catra stops her. “No, turn around.” 

Adora’s eyes go wide as the ache between her thighs intensifies. She turns around and sits on Catra’s lap. “Good girl,” Catra whispers against her neck while wrapping her arms around her waist. Adora whines a little at the praise. Even though she has barely done anything, hearing Catra say it makes her feel _good_. Catra pulls her shirt out of her pants and trails a hand up to her breast and the other rubbing into her thigh. Adora arches in the touch when Catra reaches her hardened peak. She is very thankful for Catra shredding her chest bindings earlier, leaving her with nothing under her shirt. Catra’s hand rubs up and down Adora’s thigh, each time getting closer and closer to the ache in between her legs. Adora spreads her legs open asking Catra to touch her. “Already yearning for my touch, aren’t you Princess?” 

Adora lets out a whine that turns into a moan when Catra starts playing with her nipple a little harder. “Yes, Catra,” She gasps out. She can’t take it anymore, she grabs Catra hand and forces it closer. Catra pinches Adora’s nipple sharply, causing her to yelp but sigh from the pleasure it brought. 

“That was very naughty of you,” Catra growls into Adora’s ear. Adora moans simply from the tone in Catra’s voice. “Now...Are you going to be good for me?” 

“Yes, Catra. I’ll be good...I’ll be good for you I promise.” 

“Good, because if you aren’t then you won’t get to meet some of my toys,” Catra whispers against Adora’s neck. Her warm breath igniting a fire burning throughout her. She’s heard about Catra’s toys before, and she _desperately_ wants to meet them. Catra takes a deep breath in, “Seems like you want that.”

Adora’s swears she almost climaxes right then and there. The fact that Catra can _smell_ her, is exhilarating. She lets out a whine when Catra once again reaches the top of her thigh but doesn’t touch her, not where she wants her, _needs_ her. 

“Catra, please,” Adora begs, she just wants some sort of relief. Catra laughs, it’s low and it vibrates through Adora’s body. She spreads her legs a little wider, and Catra takes her hand _off_ of her leg, bringing out a whine of disappointment from Adora. But soon she is met with some relief when both of her breasts are taken by Catra, and she’s playing with her nipples. 

“You think you’re ready for one of my toys?” Adora can only nod her head. The stimulation to her nipples was too much for her to forms words. “Hmmm...I don’t think you are.” 

“Yes, I am! Please, Catra...F-” Adora cuts herself off with a gasp when Catra drags her fangs across her pulse point. 

“What was that Princess?” Adora could practically feel the grin on Catra’s face. If the ache between her legs didn’t completely take over her mind, she’d probably be able to think of something to wipe that smile off her face. But right now, she wants the grin pressed up against her to relieve the ache. “I asked you a _question.”_

Catra’s growl brought her back to reality. “I’m ready for the...toys...Please just _fuck_ me, Catra...Please!” Adora can hear Catra’s breath hitch as her hands stalled for a second. She clears her throat and continues touching Adora. 

“I just need to check something first…” Catra starts trailing a hand down Adora’s stomach and under her pants. _Finally_ , Catra was going to touch her. She slides a finger inside Adora, causing her to gasp and her hips buck a little, but she removes the finger so fast, Adora didn’t have time to register it until Catra stood up, forcing Adora to stand with her. “I think you’re ready.” 

Adora wants to scream at her for touching her so little but the promise of meeting one of her toys kept the argument in her throat. Adora allows Catra to guide her to the bed, and when Adora starts to climb up Catra grabs her thighs and pulls her back. “No, get undressed, then put your feet on the floor, and bend over,” Catra whispers, in a demanding but caring tone that almost made Adora melt. Adora nods her head while she undresses as fast as she can and bends over, now feeling very exposed but not caring one bit. Catra rubs her hands along Adora’s hips and her thighs. She moves them in between her legs and pushes them apart, Adora shivers at the cold breeze against her. “Good girl...You’re already so wet for me.”

Adora nods her head while a whine escapes. She doesn’t know how much longer she can take this. If Catra doesn’t use the toy or touch her soon she will- “ _Fuck,”_ Adora gasps when she feels Catra’s tongue trailing along her inner thighs and then stroking through her. 

“I’ll be right back,” Catra says while rubbing small circles into Adora’s lower back. She wants to scream at her to stay, but all of her words catch in her throat when she hears the trunk open. The same trunk Catra went to to get the scarf. Adora lifts her head to look and Catra is staring right back at her, now completely naked. Adora takes a moment to drink in her bare body before she waves a finger and clicks her tongue, “No peeking.” 

She reluctantly put her head back on the bed and listens to the sounds of Catra moving things around in the trunk. Then the trunk closes and Adora stops breathing, focusing on how Catra is moving around the room, but she has no idea what she is doing. She swore she heard buckles, but couldn’t fathom why something would need them. A few moments later Catra is standing behind her again, massaging her thighs and her cheeks. 

“It’s going to be cold for a second, and I’ll be slow at first so you can get used to it,” Catra says while rubbing circles into her back again. Adora starts to get up to look at what Catra is referencing but when the cold object pushes against her folds she shoves her face in the sheets and groans into them. The cold was shocking at first, but somewhat relieving against her heat. “Let me know if it’s too much.” 

Adora nods her head and tenses up in anticipation for what’s to come next, but nothing happens. Adora whines a little, “I need you to be relaxed Princess...You won’t be able to enjoy it if you are tense.” Adora nods her and takes a deep breath, relaxing. Catra grabs her hips and groans. “Such a good girl.”

Before Adora can react to the praise, the cold object presses forward and stretches her open. She lets out a guttural sound as the tip of it makes its way inside her. Adora isn’t sure what it is, but by how much it’s stretching her she knows it’s _big_. Catra stops pressing forward and Adora lets out a disappointed whine. “You need to get used to it first before I go all the way in,” Catra says, her voice lower, but there is still a caring tone to it. Adora’s eyes go wide and she lifts her head, trying to look at Catra, but can only see her in the corner of her eye. 

“I-It’s not all-all the way i-in?!” Adora gasps. She’s already being stretched so much, and it feels _good_. She just doesn’t understand how anyone can take any more than what’s already inside her.

“No, it’s about half-way...Is it too much?” Her voice now sounding concerned. 

“No...I just...I’m already so full, I don’t know if I can physically take any more.” Catra laughs, but it’s lower than it normally is. 

“Trust me, Princess, you’d be surprised what people can take.” The remark makes Adora shiver. “I’m going to put the rest in...Just because some people can take it all, doesn’t mean everyone can...Let me know if it’s too much.”

“Yes, Catra,” Adora says, and Catra starts to press forward. Adora’s breath leaves her lungs as it sinks deeper inside her. As Catra keeps going, Adora is surprised to find no discomfort, only _pleasure_. Then Catra’s hips meet Adora’s and Catra grunts. That’s when Adora realizes what the buckles were for. She can feel them against her cheeks. The toy is strapped ontoCatra. Adora never heard of a toy like _this_ from the other servants.

“I knew you’d be able to take it all,” Catra says as her grip tightens on her hips, and Adora can feel her readjusting her stance, “My good girl, taking it all. How does it feel?” 

Adora’s mind is blank besides the feeling the toy was giving her. She’s never had anything so deep inside her, and it is incredible. She lets out a deep moan, hoping that will be enough to tell Catra it feels good because she is unable to form words right now. 

“Good. Now, we can really get started,” Catra says, and before Adora can process what she just said, Catra is thrusting her hips into her. Adora shoves her face back into the sheets and lets a moan escape her throat with each thrust. The sound of Catra’s hips smacking against Adora’s cheeks echoes throughout the room. Adora focuses on the sound as she enjoys the feeling of the toy plunging inside of her over and over again.

Adora lifts her head to breathe, but that’s taken away from her when Catra moves a hand around her leg and starts playing with her clit. She lets out a moan that borders on a scream, and when she opens her eyes, she swears she can see stars. But it wasn’t enough, the building pressure in her needed something else to push her over the edge. 

“You’re doing so good...Taking me so well...Like the good girl you are,” Catra says in between grunts. 

Push.

“ _C_ _atra!”_ Adora screams as she feels the pressure inside her finally being able to release. Catra doesn’t relent on the thrusts or her clit, sending her over the edge again soon after her first wave. 

Catra slows her thrusts, now breathing heavily, removes her fingers from her bud, and starts rubbing circles on her back again. “You did so well,” Catra says before placing open-mouthed kisses onto Adora’s back, sending a shiver up her spine every time. Catra pulls the toy out and Adora feels a sense of loss, but it’s soon replaced when Catra lays on top of Adora’s back. 

Adora stays bent over the bed for a while, letting the aftershocks run through her, and tries to get her breathing in check. After a while, she presses against the bed, and tries to stand but almost falls backward, not realizing until that moment she is unable to use her legs at all. Catra stops her from falling and that’s when Adora sees it. A phallic-shaped piece of metal attached to leather bands wrapped around Catra’s hips. Adora was right, it is _big_. If she hadn’t already taken it, she never would have thought it would have made it inside at all. 

“T-that was i-inside me?” Adora says, unable to take her eyes off the toy. Catra laughs, causing it to move with her. She reaches behind her and starts undoing the buckles that were holding it in place.

  
  
“Yes, it was.” Catra finishes undoing the last buckle and steps out of the harness, throwing it to the side. Catra places a hand on Adora’s lower back and motions her to lay on the bed, “Please, lay down. It might be a while until you can stand again.” 

Adora crawls to the middle of the bed and lays her head against the pillows. Catra following behind her and resting her head against Adora’s chest. 

\---

Catra was worried that Adora wouldn’t like the toy. She’s never used it on anyone else before. The tub doesn’t give the best angles for it. When Adora seemed scared about it not being in all the way, she got worried that she was hurting her. But when she made it all the way in, and Adora didn’t tell her to stop the worry died. Seeing how much the toy stretched Adora open and watching her back muscles flex which each thrust, made Catra climax with her. But Adora was so loud, Catra could barely hear her own moans of pleasure. 

Catra wishes she could capture the moment on Adora’s face when she finally laid eyes on the toy. She looked so innocent, it made her heart melt. 

Catra was perfectly content with falling asleep in Adora’s arms but apparently, Adora had different plans. Once her breathing had calmed down, she started trailing a hand down Catra’s back, and before she could tease her about what she was doing, she starts rubbing the base of her tail. 

Catra arches into the touch as a moan escapes her mouth. “W-What are you d-doing?” She gasps out, Adora never stopping. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? It’s my turn to take care of you,” Adora says. Catra mewls at the words. Adora’s words have always affected her more than others, but it’s those specific words, ‘Take care of you’ that sends Catra over the edge. Her heat starts to take over her mind, and when she sees the look in Adora’s eyes, she lets it. 

Adora positions herself on top of Catra, moving her to wraps her legs around Adora’s waist. She keeps herself up by one hand as the other trails the other down Catra’s chest and takes her breast. Catra arches into the touch, and grinds her hips against Adora, trying to get any type of friction. Adora takes the hint, and replaces her hand with her mouth on her hardened peak, causing Catra to gasp. She trails her hand down her stomach, causing Catra to shiver from her light touch. 

Soon she’s touching Catra’s swollen bud, and she arches more into Adora’s mouth and bucks her hips forward, looking for more pressure. Thankfully after six times, Adora knows _exactly_ how Catra likes to be touched. “Adora…” She gasps out, she wraps her tail around her wrist and motions her to go down, but Adora fights her. She lets go out Catra’s breast and looks down at her. 

“Actually...I want to try something else,” Adora says bashfully. Catra doesn’t know if she’s now turned on by how cute Adora looks or by that the fact Adora wants to already try something new on her own. 

“By all means,” Catra says waving a hand over her body and releasing Adora’s wrist. Adora gives her a dorky smile before leaning down and kissing her. Adora starts up again on her clit as she starts to kiss down her neck, her chest, past her breasts, and down her stomach. Catra couldn’t help but moan when she realizes what Adora was going to try. So far it’s only been their hands touching each other, besides Catra licking her a little and using the toy just now. Adora removes her hand from Catra’s bud and she suppresses the whine, knowing she’s about to get something so much better. 

Adora hovers over her, breathing against her, leaving Catra to agonize as each hot breath warms her skin. “Adora, if you are going to do something, please do it soon,” Catra whines, moving her hips closer to Adora. Adora swallows loudly, and Catra thinks it’s too much. She lifts her head to tell her she doesn’t have to if she isn’t ready but when their eyes met, Adora dives in. They never broke eye contact until Adora finds her bud again and starts sucking, causing Catra to roll her eyes back, and throw her head into the pillows. “ _Yesssssss.”_

For Adora’s first time doing this, she is doing an _incredible_ job. Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s thighs keeping them spread apart as she moves her tongue down. At first, she just licks the entrance over and over. Catra moans at the fact that Adora is practically _drinking_ her right now. Then she explores farther, slipping her tongue inside. Catra’s hip starts to thrust in tune with her tongue and she can feel her climax start to build, but she needs more.

Before Catra can even open her mouth to ask, Adora is already sliding one of her hands from her thigh to her clit. Adora never faltering the rhythm of her tongue and is soon able to match her fingers with it. “I...I’m...I-” Adora seems to take that as motivation because she picks up the pace and pressure that sends Catra over the edge. She fists her hand into Adora’s hair and holds it in place as she rides out her climax against her tongue, “I _’m coming!”_

When Catra goes limp, Adora slows down and removes her finger but keeps _licking_ causing Catra’s aftershocks to be more intense than usual. “Adora…” Catra whines, looking down at her, her eyes are closed as she continues drinking Catra. She opens her eyes, and Catra’s breath hitches when she sees how blown her pupils are. Adora removes her tongue from Catra and licks her lips as she sits up. 

“Sorry...you just taste _really_ good,” She says as she sucks on the finger that was working Catra’s clit only moments ago. Catra’s mouth falls open as she watches Adora relish in tasting her. Adora makes eye contact and her eyes turn to worry as her cheeks redden a little. “Was that weird to say?” 

Catra actually laughs at that. She really is an idiot sometimes, but it’s not her fault. Catra sometimes forgets how innocent she is, to the point that she doesn’t realize what she just said and did, shook her to her core. “No, it wasn’t. It was actually really hot.” Adora smiles that stupid dorky grin Catra loves and climbs up next to her. Once Adora settles, Catra starts to purr, and Adora pulls her in bringing her back against her chest.

“I love you,” Adora says while kissing her upper back, and pulling the sheets over them, bringing them into a warm cocoon. 

“I love you too,” Catra murmurs as she dozes off to sleep. 

\---

Adora thought of Shadow Weaver more times today than she has in months, she should have realized a night terror would happen. If she did, she would have insisted on sleeping alone, and not with Catra. 

She woke up screaming, clawing at her neck, trying to breathe through the dirt that wasn’t actually there. Normally she would jolt out of bed, but Catra was on top of her straddling her waist while holding her down by her shoulders. She must have been twitching for a while for Catra to already be holding her down. 

“Adora, it’s me.” Adora can hear Catra speaking to her, but she still feels the dirt filling her lungs, her stomach aching for sustenance, her muscles begging for any type of liquid for some form of hydration. Adora doesn’t stop clawing at her neck, even when her nails break the skin and she starts to bleed. “Adora! Stop!”

Catra grabs her wrists and holds her hands at either side of her head. Adora still couldn’t breathe, the feeling of the dirt stinging her lungs with each breath. 

“Adora, look at me,” Catra says so desperately that Adora is able to do it. She opens her eyes to see Catra staring at her with so much love and worry, she starts sobbing. Guilt now taking over, for not being better at hiding this. 

“I’m sorry,” Adora chokes out, her breathing still ragged and her entire body now shaking as the adrenaline from the terror starts to lessen. Adora never wanted Catra to see her like this, she wanted Catra to see her be strong. To no longer see her as the fragile girl she saved all those years. Adora is certain this just reset the past four years. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me what you need,” Catra says while hesitantly loosening her grip on Adora’s wrists. 

“Weight...Lay on me…” Adora whispers. She needs something to help ground her to the present. Something to tell her she wasn’t with Shadow Weaver anymore. Catra doesn’t hesitate to curl up onto Adora’s chest, nuzzling her head under her neck. Adora’s takes a deep breath when the weight helps center herself but only a little. Her breathing is still rapid and her body only shaking slightly less. It normally takes a while for her to calm down enough to breathe normally but when Catra started to purr, it only takes a few minutes. 

“I’m okay now,” Adora says while petting Catra’s mane. “Thank you...You don’t have to stay there.” 

Adora didn’t want Catra to stay in a position that didn’t make her comfortable. She already felt bad enough for making Catra deal with her terrors, but Catra doesn’t move a muscle. “What if I’m content with staying here?” Catra asks, her purr rising high enough that Adora can feel the vibrations through her whole body. Adora wraps her arms around Catra squeezing her tight and diving her face into her mane. 

“I love you,” Adora murmurs into her hair. 

“I love you, too,” Catra says, so sweetly Adora almost starts crying again. “I don’t want to push, but what just happened?” 

Adora goes rigid, and her breath quickens. She never planned on telling Catra about her terrors, let alone what Shadow Weaver actually did to her, that caused the terrors. Catra doesn’t even know about the attacks that she would get during the _day_. 

“You don’t have to explain. I just want to be prepared for when it happens again.” Now Adora actually does start crying again. She doesn’t _want_ it to happen again. She doesn’t want Catra to see her this way. She just wishes that the terrors would stop and she could just leave her past in the _past_. But Shadow Weaver will always be with her, every time she looks down and sees the scars covering her entire body. A constant reminder of what she lived through most of her life.

Catra uncurls herself to go back to straddling Adora and cups her cheeks with both hands. Adora melts into the touch and is able to get control of herself again. Even though she hates that Catra saw her like this, she is very thankful it was Catra helping her and not Glimmer. Catra made her feel safe. Like nothing can touch her as long as she has Catra. 

“I hate this,” Adora says. She didn’t know what she was referencing to, her terrors or that Catra had seen her so weak, or if it was both.

“I’ve had nightmares before, I hate them too,” Catra says, so tenderly it almost stops Adora from snapping at her. Almost.

“It’s not just a nightmare,” Adora says, so coldly she feels Catra shiver. Her guilt starting to grow again, she didn’t mean to snap. She knows Catra is just trying to help, but her thinking it was just any old nightmare is pissing her off. 

In and out.

It’s not Catra fault that she doesn’t know the extent of the dreams. Adora never _told_ her. 

“I’m sorry,” Adora says while resting her hands on Catra’s wrists. Not to move them away, she just wants to feel her. Adora opens her eyes to see Catra once again looking at her with so much love, that she questions why she ever hid this from her. If she had Catra helping her instead of Glimmer, her attacks probably wouldn’t have been so frequent and her nightmares may have been easier to deal with. Glimmer always did everything she could to help Adora calm down, but she wasn’t Catra. 

“Stop apologizing, you can’t control when a night-”

“I’m not apologizing about that...Well, I guess I still am, I just...don’t like you seeing me so weak...Like I was before,” Adora admits. Those damn blue and gold eyes make it impossible for her to not tell Catra everything she is thinking. Catra’s eyes widen, and her grip on Adora’s face tightens. Not enough to hurt, but enough to tell Adora she was upset.

“You think I see you as weak?” Catra says. Sounding more hurt than Adora was expecting. All Adora can do is blink at her. Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s neck and nuzzles into her. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

Adora stares at the ceiling in shock. Catra thinks it is _her_ fault. Adora could feel her heartbreak when she hears Catra sniffle against her neck. The sound snapped Adora back to reality and she grabs Catra’s shoulder to move here away enough to look in her eyes but not too far that their bodies were still close. 

“It has nothing to do with you or what you have done. It’s me. I don’t want you to think I still need help as I did all those years ago. I want to show you that I’m strong.” Adora says and Catra starts to...laugh.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra says through her laughs. She takes a deep breath and looks tenderly into Adora’s eyes, it almost breaks her. “I have never looked at you and thought you were weak. Even the first day I saw you, I saw the fight in your eyes, and you proved me right every day since then.” 

Adora opens her mouth to say something, but Catra places a finger against her lips, stopping her. 

“Every day you’ve shown me how you won’t let your past stop you from becoming who you want to be. How even when you struggled with something, you still push through it until you get it right.” Catra places her hands on either side of Adora’s face and leans forward to rest their foreheads together. “It’s one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you...No matter what you do, I don’t think I could ever see you as weak...Not when you are the strongest person I know.” 

Adora is once again, crying, but this time they are tears of joy. Adora grabs the back of Catra’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. The gentleness, softest, most caring kiss Adora could muster. She couldn’t express in words how Catra has just made her feel, so she hopes the kiss will do it for her. 

Adora breaks the kiss and pulls Catra in, holding on so tight so can feel her chest expand with each breath. They lay like for a while, Catra laying on Adora’s chest, nuzzling into her neck, their legs entangled together, holding each other in their arms. Listening to each other breathing, and forgetting the rest of the world. But the world came crashing back when Catra broke the peace with a question Adora was hoping would never come up but knew it would sooner or later. 

“What caused the nightmare?” Catra asks. It was an innocent and _valid_ question but it still made her stop breathing for a few seconds. Adora knows she was probably asking so she would know the signs and try to prevent it from happening again, but Adora knows there will never be anything she could do to stop them from happening. Adora takes a deep breath, even though she is terrified thinking about it, she wants Catra to know. 

“Shadow Weaver,” Adora explains, Catra stays silent. Maybe it was to let Adora keep going, or because she didn’t know how to respond. Adora kept going. “If I think about her too much I get a night terror. It’s been a few months since my last one. I used to have them almost every day when I first got here, but after a while, they stopped being so frequent. It had been so long, I thought I was finally done having them...But I’ll never be rid of her.” 

Catra snaps up so fast, Adora barely saw her move. She’s on her hands and her knees towering over Adora, staring at her with anger but also pain. “Why didn’t I know about this?” Catra asks through gritted teeth. Adora knew this was probably going to happen. She takes a deep breath. 

“I didn’t want anyone to tell you,” Adora could see the pain grow in her eyes. 

“Who else knew?” 

“Perfuma. She helped me when I was sleeping in the physician’s chambers. Then Glimmer when I was given a permanent room.” Catra’s eyes soften a little. Adora knew once she learned it was Perfuma and Glimmer, she would be more understanding but Adora wasn’t done yet. “Some other servants know too but that’s because they found me having an attack during the day when Glimmer or Perfuma wasn’t there to help me.”

Catra bolts out of bed and stomps towards the door, her tail thrashing behind her, her hands balled into fists. “What are you doing?” Adora asks, while trying to follow Catra but trips over the sheets. When she falls to the ground, Catra stops walking and her ears flick towards her but she doesn’t turn around. 

“I’m going to punish those servants who kept this from me,” Catra says, so frigid Adora wouldn’t have been able to recognize her voice if she wasn’t looking at her. 

“Please, don’t. I asked them not to say anything...I didn’t want you to know.” Catra’s shoulders slump as her ears pin back and her tail thumps against the ground.

“Why?” Catra asks, her voice quivering. Adora can feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she holds them back. She untangles herself from the sheets and stands up, but doesn’t move any closer. 

“I kind of already explained why,” Adora says sheepishly. Catra takes a deep breath, turns around, and stares at her. Adora is now suddenly very aware that they are both still naked and she holds her elbow covering her chest a little. Catra starts moving closer to her. Adora doesn’t move, not sure what is about to happen. When Catra gets close enough she crouches to the ground and wraps Adora in the bedsheets. Catra wraps her arms around her waist and hold her so lightly as if she is made of glass. 

“I’m sorry,” Catra mumbles into Adora’s chest. Adora lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She knew Catra was going to get angry, but she didn’t know if she would be able to calm her down, “I just didn’t like knowing other people knew you were struggling and I had no idea, especially since…”

“Since…” Catra takes a deep breath.

“Since I, kind of...followed you around the castle...almost every day...for the first year you started working for me…” Catra admits while nuzzling her face further in her chest. Adora is certain that Catra’s face is bright red, but so is her own. 

“Yo-You followed me.” Catra tenses up a little, and Adora can’t help but smile at how cute Catra is being. She’s never seen her so embarrassed, and it’s over something dealing with her. 

“Yeah...I liked looking at you...whatever!” Catra starts to pull away but Adora brings her back. Adora kisses Catra’s forehead and pulls back enough to look at her. Her face is glowing, and she’s never looked more beautiful to Adora. How her freckles are more prominent against her blush, and her eyes have never looked so bright. 

“You’re cute,” Adora says. Catra glows brighter, and her breath stutters a little. Adora can’t help but giggle at her.

“I-I’m not cute! I am the Empress!” Catra says the last part loud and proud, but with her tail now twice it’s size, and the fact that she stomped her foot after saying it, only made her look cuter. Adora’s giggle turns into laughter. “Stop it!” 

Adora closes her mouth trying to stop the laughing but when she makes eye contact again it’s helpless. She bursts out laughing on the floor. Catra crosses her arms, but it only makes her laughing fit worse. After a few moments, Adora finally gets control of herself and stands back up. “I’m sorry,” She says still slightly laughing, “But no matter what you are, I’ll still always think you’re cute.” 

“Fine,” Catra huffs. Adora holds back the giggle threatening to leave her throat, “But you can’t call me that in front of anyone else. Perfuma and Glimmer are the exceptions. That’s it.” 

Adora wants to keep teasing but she can tell Catra is at her limit, “Ok, only in front of Perfuma and Glimmer.” Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s shoulders and kisses the top of her head. Catra relaxes in her touch but then tenses up. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Catra says, but her tension is still there. Adora squeezes her, and Catra takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to ruin the moment.” 

“How could you possibly ruin this moment?” Catra takes another deep breath. Adora is starting to worry. 

“By asking you what you were dreaming about.” 

“Oh.” That’s the only thing that could ruin any moment in Adora’s life. 

“See, I ruined the moment.” Catra tries to pull away again but Adora holds her in place. Adora takes a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn’t planning on telling Catra, right now, but since she asked, and she had to deal with calming her, she owes her that much.

“I’ll tell you,” Adora says, Catra pulls away enough to look at Adora with surprise. She furrows her eyebrows as if asking ‘Are you sure?’ and she was. She spent the last four years hiding this from Catra and she didn’t want to anymore, “I want you to know.” 

Catra nods her head and they walk back to the bed. They crawl to the middle and Adora piles pillows around them, Catra gives her a quizzical look. “If I’m going to be talking about the worst time of my life, I might as well be comfortable,” She says, trying to lighten the mood but it seemed to make it worse. Catra grabs Adora’s wrist, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Catra says. Once again with love filling her eyes. That. That right there is the exact reason why Adora feels comfortable telling her right now. Catra just witnessed Adora in one of her lowest moments since living here and Catra hasn’t looked at her any different. 

“I want to.” Adora quickly brushes their lips together and then continues getting the bed ready. Once she is comfortable she motions for Catra to lay next to her. She doesn’t hesitate to curl into her side, resting her head on her chest, and wrapping a leg around her waist. “Can...can you purr? It will help me relax.” 

Not a second later, Catra is purring. Adora lets out a relieved sigh. She moves her hand to her ear and starts to scratch, causing the purr to get louder. “I’ll do it for as long as you need.” Adora wraps her other arm around Catra and takes a deep breath. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to prepare herself any more than she already has. 

\---

“I’m sorry Shadow Weaver,” Adora pleads, hoping that if she says it enough it will prevent the beating. Shadow Weaver has Adora’s hair in her fist, dragging her across the yard towards the _shed_. Adora hates that shed. The only time she is allowed in there is when she is getting her punishment. It taunts her every day she looks outside. It's almost ironic how if the shed wasn't outside, Adora would only be let outside when Shadow allowed her to which was only a few times a year. There have been a few times Adora did something to be punished just so she could leave the house, but that was only after she had gone many months without punishment and Shadow Weaver hadn’t given her outside privileges for a while. 

“If you were sorry, then you would have been better,” Shadow Weaver spits while unlocking the shed doors. 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Adora takes one last look outside before she’s yanked inside the shed and the door is locked behind her. From the outside, the shed isn’t so bad. Shadow Weaver makes sure to keep the exterior looking nice so no one gets suspicious, but the inside is a different story. Lining the walls were a variety of whips in length and thickness. Adora knew what kind of a punishment she was in for based on which one Shadow Weaver chose. Today she chose a regular sized one, this meant she’d get lashes only for a few minutes. 

Shadow Weaver places the whip on the nearby table and motions for Adora to turn around. She obeys. On the opposing wall from the entrance is a full-length mirror, forcing Adora to see herself during her punishments. Her eyes would always close when the whip made contact and sometimes Shadow Weaver wouldn’t force her to keep them open. Those were the good moments, but they were rare. Adora put her hands on either side of the mirror just above the cuffs bolted to the wall, and Shadow Weaver locks them around her wrists. 

“Do you understand why I’m doing this?” Shadow Weaver asks. Adora looks up into the mirror to see her standing behind her, the whip in hand. Yes, Adora understands. She accidentally broke a vase, but the accidental part didn’t matter to Shadow Weaver. Adora made a mistake, she did something wrong, so she gets lashes. It’s how it works. It’s how it’s been since she could remember anything. 

_CRACK_

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Adora made the mistake of not answering her right away.

CRACK

“You understand that I’m doing this for your own good,” She asks. Adora doesn’t make the same mistake. 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

CRACK

“You understand that if you aren’t perfect, then no one will ever want you.” 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

CRACK

“You understand that you made a mistake and that you will be punished.” 

“I was an accident-”

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

Adora cries out in pain. She can handle one at a time, but when she does multiple in a row, it’s too much. Her eyes close from the pain but Shadow Weaver grabs her jaw and forces her to look at her. She’s searing with rage. 

“Did I give you permission to talk against me?” She asks, gripping her jaw so tight, Adora wouldn’t be able to answer with words, she shakes her head no. Shadow Weaver lets go of her face, and Adora drops it in between her shoulders. The multiple lashes made Adora forget the rule on speaking. She curses herself internally for being so dumb to forget it. 

“Because of that, you will spend the night in the hole.” Adora’s eyes go wide with fear as her head shoots up. 

“I’m sorry Shadow Weaver!” Adora pleads, tears now running down her face. She would rather take 50 lashes from her thickest whip than spend a night in the hole. Shadow Weaver squints her eyes and laughs. The sound makes Adora want to throw up, but it would be pointless since she had not eaten anything in three days. 

“Maybe I should make it for two nights,” She says. Adora shuts her mouth and doesn’t dare to move a single muscle. “That’s what I thought...One night it is.” 

Shadow Weaver unlocks the cuffs and returns her grip on Adora’s hair and drags her out of the shed. Leaving the shed was always more painful than entering, her fresh wounds scraping against the grass and dirt. Adora is sobbing but keeps them to herself, not wanting to get anything added to her punishment. It’s easy for Adora, she’s spent many nights silently sobbing in her room, making sure not the wake Shadow Weaver. 

Shadow Weaver lets Adora go, but she knows it’s only so she can use both hands to remove the bags and platform out of the way. Her grip returns to Adora’s hair and she’s thrown in. The landing was never _not_ painful. The rain never reaches the dirt at the bottom, so it’s always a hard landing. Adora doesn’t dare to stand up, she just curls into a ball and waits. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Hopefully, by then you’ve learned your lesson,” She says before replacing the platform above the hole, leaving Adora in total darkness. Once she hears the bags stop being placed onto the platform, she waits a few seconds to make sure Shadow Weaver is gone and makes her silent cries verbal. 

\---

Adora is sobbing, and so is Catra. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had to let go of Adora because she couldn’t stop her claws from coming out about halfway through her story. Catra promises herself at that moment that if she ever sees Shadow Weaver she won’t hesitate to kill her no matter who is around. Catra was aware of people still having slaves, but it was always too hard to find them. She didn’t know people were being treated to this extent though. 

Catra needed to calm herself down if she wants to be able to speak to Adora without screaming. Her breathing technique wasn’t working, so she shoved her ear into Adora’s chest and focused on her heartbeat. 

_Adora is here. She is safe._

Catra recites this to herself over and over until her breathing finally settles down enough that she can pull her claws back in. Catra crawls on top of Adora and curls into a ball like she did after her night terror and stays there, purring, whispering to her, “I’m here...I got you...I’ll never let anything happen to you…” They stay like that for a who knows how long, but Catra doesn’t care, she’d stay like this forever if it meant she would be making Adora feel better. 

“Thank you,” Adora whispers. Catra lifts her head and starts peppering light kisses around her face until she lands on her lips and lingers there for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” Catra asks, as softly as she can. 

“Yeah...I think I am. I really needed that.” Adora chuckles a little. “I’ve never told anyone about my time with Shadow Weaver.”

Catra’s ears pin back and a fresh blush fills her face. “You haven’t?” Adora opens her eyes and looks at Catra with so much love, she thinks her heart will explode. 

“No, I haven’t.” 

“Why did you tell me?” Catra asks before thinking, she would have cursed herself if that question didn’t cause Adora to laugh. That sound will always make her feel warm. She could be stuck in the middle of a blizzard, and Adora’s laugh would make it bearable. 

“Because I love you, idiot.” 

“Hey, that’s my pet name for you, you can’t steal it.” Catra jokes, hoping it brings out more of that wonderful sound from Adora. It does. 

“I thought it was Princess.” 

“It is, and idiot,” Catra says before placing a kiss on Adora’s nose. Catra smiles when she sees her cheeks redden. 

“Then what can I call you?” Adora asks. 

“You’ll have to think of that yourself.” Adora rolls her eyes. Then a smug smile grows on her face. 

“How about, cutie?” She asks, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. Catra feels her blush deepen, and her rage taking over. 

In and out. 

She’ll leave a little rage so she can give Adora the reaction she wants. “No. Absolutely not. You’ll have to pick a different one.” 

“But I can’t think of anything else!”

“Sounds like a personal problem. You aren’t calling me cutie,” Catra says pointing a threatening finger at Adora, and just like she hoped, Adora bursts out laughing. Catra will gladly deal with feeling embarrassed if it means it makes Adora laugh. 

After Adora finally calms down, they both stare into each other’s eyes until a realization hits Catra, she’s trying to hide it but Adora’s eyebrows furrow. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks. 

“I just...I just realized I’ve done so many things to you that Shadow Weaver used to do.” Catra gets up and turns away from Adora. Curling her knees into her chest and holding herself in shame. “I’ll never do it again I promise.” 

Adora rushes around Catra, facing her, but Catra doesn’t dare look at her. Not until Adora cups her cheeks and forces her to look. 

“Did I ask you to stop?” She asks. 

“No. But what you said. She used to-” 

“I know what she used to do. But that’s when she was _punishing_ me. When you are talking to me like that, it doesn’t feel the same. I like it when you say it to me because I know whatever you do after that you’re going to make me feel good. You’re not going to hurt me, not...not like she did.” Adora leans forward, resting their foreheads together and moving her hands to the back of Catra’s neck. Catra rests her hands on Adora’s waists. “As you said, if I don’t like anything, I’ll tell you.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Catra lets out a sigh of relief. That last thing she wanted was to make Adora think of Shadow Weaver while they were having sex. 

_That_ was not the best thing to think of at that moment, because Catra’s heat decides to get the better of her, as her grip tightens on Adora’s hips. She can feel her tail thrashing behind her. She needs to get ahold of herself, now is not the time for sex. 

Then it hit her. They are both naked. She is touching Adora’s naked body. Her hands start to roam Adora’s sides and when Catra hears her breath hitch, she can’t stifle the growl leaving her throat. She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself and then curses herself for always think that’s a good idea. But she doesn’t only smell Adora’s vanilla scent, she smells something else. _Arousal_. Adora is turned on. 

Catra leans back to look at Adora and in her eyes. Her pupils are dilated, her cheeks flushed and she’s breathing heavily. Catra doesn’t hesitate when Adora meets her eyes and lunges forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza this one did a doozy on me. Getting in the mindset to write smut and then write the scene with Shadow Weaver was a lot.  
> My internet history is very interesting now, as I had to look up and make sure that metal dildos were used during medieval times...
> 
> What did you all think of Perfuma throwing water at Catra? I figured that would be the best way Perfuma could hurt her without actually laying a hand on her. 
> 
> I hope you guys are liking the story far! I'm thinking this will only be a few more chapters but they will all stay around the same length.  
> Please feel free to leave your theories or suggestions in the comments!


	3. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tells the council members about her engagement to Adora, and Adora finds a new interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There's probably going to be a long time period in between each chapter upload because I have finals coming up  
> Also, Me: *spends class time writing this - procrastinates homework and studying to write this - stays up till 1 am every night to write this*  
> What can I say? I fell in love with this story and can't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> For those who like smut, you're gonna love this chapter. For those you don't, I hope the non-smut parts are interesting enough for you. 
> 
> If you didn't notice I put a set number of chapters for this story. I have an outline typed out, and I'm pretty set with the time-line. It will be 5 chapters of the main story and then an epilogue. They will all be the same length, but the epilogue may be shorter - we'll have to see.

Catra lunges forward meeting Adora’s lips for a soft and gentle kiss. Even though her heat is taking over, she wants to take this time slowly. She wants to feel Adora, and make sure Adora knows that she is loved with every touch. That Catra will always be there to take care of her and keep her safe. Catra has been able to hold herself back from Adora while on her heat for years. She can handle doing this to not ruin this for Adora. 

Adora returns the kiss just as soft. She moves her hands to Catra’s back and pulls them closer together, bringing both them to their knees holding each other. Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s waist holding her tight, not wanting any space between them. She lightly runs her hands up and down Adora’s back, feeling her scars. Adora shudders at the touch. Catra puts a hand behind Adora’s neck and her lower back, “Lay down, for me...I want to see you,” Catra murmurs while kissing Adora’s cheek. Adora hesitates for a moment and then complies, letting Catra guide her against the bed. Catra holds herself up by her hands and her knees, trying not to block any of Adora from her view. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Catra murmurs while kissing down her neck, and across her chest. Giving every scar extra attention and love. Adora grips onto Catra’s shoulders, she waits for Adora to push her away but she doesn’t, so she continues. She moves down her chest to her stomach, kissing the scars the cover her toned muscles. When Catra kisses the end of a scar that is just below her navel, Adora shudders a whine and her grip on Catra tightens trying to push her down. She knows what Adora wants but she isn’t done yet. “I’ll get there soon...I’m not done admiring my future wife.” 

Adora whimpers at the name, Catra will definitely start calling her that more often. She starts kissing across her waist until she reaches her hips and finds a particularly large scar. She focuses on this one for longer, trailing open mouth kisses across it while moving one of her hands from the bed to start kneading Adora’s inner thigh. She arches off the bed, her whines becoming desperate but she doesn’t beg for Catra to do anything. 

Catra adjusts herself to straddle one of her legs and wrap an arm behind her thigh holding it close as she leaves a trail of wet spots from her kisses down it. She moves to the other leg and starts kissing up. Every time she moves higher Adora tenses the tiniest bit in anticipation. Catra moves in between Adora’s legs, spreading them wider as Adora lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Such a good girl,” Catra whispers. Adora’s legs twitch as she arches her back letting out a pleading whine, “So patient...I think I’ll reward you.” 

Adora looks down at her with desperate eyes. Catra opens her mouth and lets her tongue fall out showing Adora how it extends past her chin before diving into the sweet-salty pool waiting for her. Adora’s eyes roll back before she closes them and throws her head back, letting out a guttural sound. Catra closes her eyes as she fills Adora with her tongue, wanting to taste everything Adora can give her, and she’s reveling in how much is spilling onto her chin. Catra curls her tongue inside of Adora and the reaction is instantaneous. She pushes her hips more into Catra while putting a fist into her hair holding her in place. 

Catra knows she is so close by how she gasping and moaning above her. Adora’s walls start to clench as her legs start to shake. Catra unsheathes her claws and lightly trails them along Adora’s inner thighs, causing them to flex under her touch. Catra doesn’t move her hands, as her tongue works faster and she uses the tip of her tail to play with Adora’s swollen bud. “ _Catra!”_ Adora screams. It is the last thing she needs to be sent over the edge. 

When Adora’s walls relax around her tongue, she stops moving it. Catra removes her tongue and lifts her head earning a disappointed whine from Adora. “Do you want your reward?” Catra says in the most sultry voice she could manage. Adora’s eyes open wide as she pops up her head. Her cheeks flushed her mouth agape and now looking very confused. 

“W-Was that n-not my reward?” Adora says, and Catra can’t help but laugh a little. Catra repositions herself to have her mouth now a few inches away from Adora, making sure her breath reaches her. Adora shudders every time but doesn’t break eye contact. Catra slides her arms under Adora’s thighs, for something to hold on to, and to make sure they stay apart. 

“No...This is,” Catra dives back in, doing the same thing with her tongue but then she starts to purr. Adora’s legs twitch to close but Catra keeps them open. Adora lets out a pleased moan that causes Catra to purr louder, bringing Adora to the brink of screaming above her. She can feel Adora’s legs start to quiver and her walls were clamping on her tongue. Catra removes her tongue but stays there purring and licking Adora’s sweet-salty taste. She lifts her head again, Adora lets out a whine while slumping back into the bed. Catra knows she didn’t come yet, but she is still going to let her rest for a second from the new stimulation. 

Catra crawls up to Adora, now at eye level, marveling at how her face is still contorted in pleasure even though Catra isn’t touching her anymore. After a few moments, Adora’s face relaxes, and opens her eyes, looking up at Catra. They take a moment, just staring into each other eyes, telling each other ‘I love you’ without needing to say it. 

Catra leans down and kisses Adora briefly, not wanting to keep her eyes off her for too long. Catra moves to lay down next to Adora in between her arm and her chest, never breaking eye contact with each other. Catra moves Adora’s hair out of her face and then trails her fingers down her neck, past her breasts, across her stomach, and past her navel. Adora closes her eyes when Catra finds her swollen bud but Catra stops moving. “Open your eyes.” Adora furrows her brows but does what she’s told. She opens her mouth to say something but Catra cuts her off, “I want to look in your eyes when I make you come.” 

Adora shudders and her eyes start to flutter closed but she keeps them open. She nods her head and takes a deep breath. Adora grips the sheets with one hand and wraps her arm around Catra’s back pulling her closer. Catra starts to move her finger in small gentle circles. Adora’s mouth opens enough to let out small gasps of pleasure. She starts to pick up speed making the gasps come out longer and louder. She adds pressure but Adora’s eyebrows furrow as she tenses. Catra lessens the pressure and Adora relaxes. 

“You’re stunning,” Catra whispers. Adora flashes a small smile but it’s quickly taken away when Catra slides two fingers inside her making her release a low moan. Her eyes keep threatening to close but she keeps them open, never breaking the gaze between them. 

Catra keeps her strokes slow but firm. She wants to make Adora come but not as she has been. Every time it’s been Catra dominating her, taking control, devouring her because of her heat. But this isn’t her heat, this is love. She wants Adora to know that sex can be rough, but it can also be gentle. That it can just be two people loving each other, making each other feel good, feel safe, feel loved. Catra only wants to do this with Adora. 

Catra’s never been this gentle with anyone else, even before she met Adora. Before it was just sex, something to take the edge off or help with her heat. There wasn’t anyone that felt right to do this with, not until she found Adora. Now that she has her, she’s never going to let her go. Never let anything happen to her again. Never let Shadow Weaver touch her again. 

It’s becoming obvious to Catra that Adora is struggling to keep her eyes open as her climax starts to build. Catra leans forward, breaking the eye contact to kiss Adora’s forehead. “Come for me, Adora,” She says so softly that it’s not a command, it was a request, one that Adora fulfills. Catra rests their foreheads together, causing their eyes to be barely an inch apart but still staring at each other. Adora’s head leans back into the pillows and her eyes are now only open by a sliver, as her body goes rigid, her walls hold Catra’s fingers inside, her breathing stops for a moment. When it starts again her body relaxes, and her chest now rising and falling rapidly. 

Catra removes her fingers from Adora, bringing them to her own mouth, causing Adora’s breath to hitch. She slides her fingers into her mouth and can’t help but close her eyes and groan at how Adora tastes. It really is the best thing she has ever tasted. She sucks them clean and removes her fingers. Catra chuckles a little when she opens her eyes and sees Adora’s dumbfounded expression. She leans over and kisses her, slipping her tongue into her mouth for a second, letting her taste herself. When they break the kiss Adora licks her lips and smiles, melting Catra’s heart. 

“Just...give me...a minute...and then it’s...your turn…” Adora says in between pants. Catra’s heat ignites but she forces it down. She’d love nothing more than to have Adora touch her but she wants Adora to relax. She wants her to take in what just happened and rest, especially after her night terror. Adora may think she can keep going but Catra can see how tired she is. 

“Don’t worry about me, Princess. You get your rest.” Catra says kissing her forehead again. Adora looks surprised. It makes sense why she is, every time they’d had sex they always take turns getting each other off. 

“But, you didn’t…” Adora says while quickly glancing down. Catra laughs again. Adora looks back up. 

“No, I didn’t but that doesn’t matter. This was all for you, I wanted to focus on you.” Tears start to form in Adora’s eyes. Catra laughs a little through her nose. Adora really needs to learn that she doesn’t need to keep giving to deserve this. “Now please, rest, my love.” 

“What happened to Princess?” Adora asks, a small smirk growing on her face. Catra rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile curling her lips. 

“I can have many names for you. Some of them can be a little more affectionate than others...Unless you’d prefer I didn’t call you it.” 

“No! I-I mean, yes...I like it,” Adora says now looking a little embarrassed. 

“Good, because I don’t want to stop saying it.” Catra leans forward and starts covering every inch of Adora’s face with kisses, saying ‘my love’ in between each one, bringing out a giggle from Adora. “Now, will you please just rest?” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me…” Adora glances back down. Catra puts a finger under her chin making her look back up. 

“No, I’m more than fine to just lay here with my beautiful wife, and go to sleep. We have all the time in the world to do that later.” Catra leans in and kisses Adora’s lips, soft but firm. Hoping Adora will be able to tell how serious she is about this. “Please, go to sleep.” 

Adora looks hesitant but Catra hardens her stare and she whispers “Ok.” before turning on her side and moving back into Catra’s hold. Catra moves her arm to be in the crook of Adora’s neck, and her other to wrap around her waist. Adora entwines her fingers with the hand extended past her while nuzzling her face into the arm. Catra kissing her shoulder before pulling the sheets over them and resting her face into Adora’s sweet-smelling hair. 

“I love you, Catra,” Adora says before kissing her arm. 

“I love you too, Adora,” Catra says while tightening her grip on her waist. 

Catra stays awake for much longer than she wanted to. She couldn’t relax until she heard Adora’s breathing slow down, and come out at a steady pace. Then the story Adora told her replays in her mind. She will make sure that Shadow Weaver will never be able to touch Adora again. Scenarios flashed through Catra’s mind on how she would kill her. She could slash her throat with her claws and watch the life drain from her eyes. She could have her beheaded in front of the entire kingdom. She could have her dragged through the streets and stoned to death. So many options...Catra’s blood was pumping through her veins just at the thought of killing her. 

If she didn’t get her heart rate down, then she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, but she couldn’t calm herself down even if she wasn’t thinking about killing Shadow Weaver. Her heat is still screaming at her for not letting Adora touch her, but when Adora turns around and buries herself into Catra’s chest, it goes away. Normally that would have made it worse, but the look of content on Adora’s face made it disappear. She knows it is hard to say no to Adora, but that face right there is completely worth it. 

Making Adora feel loved will always be worth it.

\---

Catra called a council meeting, which some did not seem too happy about since they just had one four days ago. Catra would have called this meeting sooner but she was a bit _busy_ the last few days. They are only supposed to have one every two weeks, or unless the kingdom was in endanger. She didn’t tell them what it was about, but to keep panic from ensuing she had to tell them no one was in danger. Once everyone is in their seats at the round table, Catra stands and starts circling it with her hand’s on top of each other behind her back, as she tries to get her thoughts together.

“I’ve gathered you all here because I have an announcement to make.” Some members perk their hands up in interest, others don’t even budge, and a few roll their eyes. Catra makes it back to her chair but doesn’t sit down. “I have chosen a wife.” 

Everyone shot up in their seats, staring at Catra with anticipation in their eyes. She knew people would be more interested in this meeting when she said that, but she wasn’t expecting everyone to be so _intrigued._ Razz opens her mouth but Catra raises her hand telling her to wait. 

“I have asked Adora for my hand in marriage, and she said yes.” Everyone stays silent as they all look at each other with expressionless faces. Catra waits for the yelling to start. They all know who Adora is and that she is a servant. It’s not common for someone in high society to marry a servant, let alone the Empress to do it. But then they all start... _laughing_. 

“Finally!” Mermista shouts. Catra’s ears pin back, “You’ve been eyeing each other for years!” 

Catra is taken aback by this. She thought she did pretty well hiding her feelings for Adora. Even Adora didn’t realize her feelings for her. 

“Excuse me?” Catra asks, fighting the blush threatening to reach her face. 

“You can’t be serious,” Frosta says, “We’ve all seen how you two look at each other. We’ve been making bets on when you were finally going to get together.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Netossa says while turning Spinnerella, “You owe me 50 shillings.” 

“I don’t think so. That was for them sleeping together, but I believe you owe me 100 since they are getting married, and an extra 30 since it was Catra who asked.” 

Catra is stunned in her spot, stuck listening to her council members talk about this. It isn’t until she hears everyone else arguing over who owes who money till she snaps. 

“You made _bets_ on my love life? More specifically, about _Adora_?” She asks in the lowest, deepest growl she can muster. Everyone fell silent and stares at their laps. Mermista is the only one who dares to look at her. 

“We didn’t mean any offense, your Highness,” Mermista starts but Catra raises a hand, her claws unsheathed. 

“How could you not? You have been making bets about my life, about Adora’s and…” Catra takes a deep breath in and out, “You didn’t tell me about it?” 

The council members look up at her very confused, “You wanted us to tell you about the bets?” Mermista asks. 

“No!” Catra can’t fight the blush anymore, it’s burning her face. “Why didn’t inform me about Adora’s feelings for me?” 

The council members look at each other, asking with their eyes, ‘Who’s going to say it?’ The longer they take, the more angry Catra gets. She clenches her hands into fists, fighting the urge to flip the table over. Thankfully her heat is ending so she might actually be able to fight that urge. Might. 

Spinnerella stands. Catra fixates her eyes on her, causing the woman to flinch a little. 

“We thought you knew,” Catra’s anger disappears, as she is now dumbstruck. Her mouth slightly agape and her tail thumping against her chair. “We did not want to bring it up and make you uncomfortable, and we all assumed you were waiting for the right time.” 

Catra doesn’t move a muscle except for her eyes. Looking at everyone, who was looking at her with care. Even though she is not very close with the council members, she still considers them good friends. She then realizes that because of her status as Empress if they insinuated she had feelings for a servant, Adora or not. She could have punished them for saying such a thing. Razz stands, pulling Catra’s attention towards her. 

“We do not care that she is a servant,” Catra swears Razz can hear her thoughts sometimes, “We care that you two care for each other and that you are happy.” 

“I-we are,” Catra says quietly. This is all very overwhelming to her, but she now feels a huge weight lift off her shoulders knowing that she will not have to fight anyone on her marriage with Adora. Catra looks around the members one more time because clearing her throat, “Thank you, everyone.”

They all smile a sweet smile and slightly bow their heads at her. 

“Besides, this marriage may help with our hybrid situation,” Razz says while rubbing her chin. Catra furrows her eyebrows and her tail sways a little in curiosity, “Think about it. You are a hybrid Empress, marrying a human servant.” 

Catra holds back the growl at how Razz just described Adora. She is so much more than just a _servant_. 

“It will show people that hybrids and humans can live in peace together. This marriage will benefit the kingdom in so many ways.” Catra feels her anger start to rise. Her marrying Adora is not for political benefit. “We can use this marriage to-” 

“We will not _use_ our marriage for anything.” Razz opens her mouth to say something but Spinnerella grabs her shoulder stopping her. 

“I think what Razz is trying to say, that this a benefit to your love. Your love will show the people of Etheria that hybrids and humans can live together, and hopefully, it will open people’s minds,” Spinnerella says. Catra knows she is right. She just didn’t like people talking like that’s the only reason she wants to marry Adora. 

“You’re right,” Catra says, taking a deep breath and waves her hand at everyone, “We will talk more about this at the next meeting. You are all dismissed.” 

They all stand, bow, and then flash her a smile before leaving. 

When the doors close, and she is the only one in the room beside the royal guards she slumps in her chair, releasing a deep sigh. She can’t help but smile knowing that there will be nothing in her way stopping her from marrying Adora. She’s finally getting everything she ever wanted. A quiet purr starts in her chests but someone clearing their throat causes her to stop. She looks up to see Bow beaming down at her.

“So...You’re getting married.” He says, obviously trying to keep his excitement in check. Catra knows if they were alone, Bow would be bouncing off the walls, but since he is on duty, he has to keep somewhat of a straight face. She can tell he’s a little hurt for not being told sooner or privately. They have been friends since childhood, and besides Adora, he’s her closest friend. 

“Yes, I am,” Catra says, and Bow practically squeals in his spot. Twitching, probably holding himself back from running over and hugging her. Catra waves her hand gesturing to the rest of the guards, “Leave us.” 

The room clears and Bow lets out a deep breath, “When? How? Where? And when’s the wedding?” He says rushing over to sit next to Catra. 

“Woah, slow down.” Bow gives her a disappointed look but when she sighs in defeat, his eyes light up, “I proposed 4 days ago after we...after-we told each other our true feelings and I realized I didn’t want to waste any more time than we already have.” 

Bow practically has stars in his eyes as he rests his chin against his hands. If Catra didn’t like him she’d probably have thrown him off a cliff by now. 

“When’s the wedding?” Bow sings. Catra normally would have a good retort making fun of him but the question hit her harder than she thought it would. Her ears pin back and she sulks in her chair. She has no idea. She and Adora hadn’t talked about it yet. She knows that normally engagements don’t last long once the two participants are of age, but Catra is worried that about moving too fast and overwhelming Adora. “Catra?” 

Catra was so lost in thought she forgot Bow was sitting right next to her. 

“Uh, we haven’t planned anything yet,” Catra says and Bow looks surprised. 

“But you’ve been engaged for four days, what have you been doing?” His question is innocent but the answer makes Catra’s face burn and her tail thrashes behind her. Bow blushes a little and puts up his hands while backing away slightly. “Nevermind...Well if you need help you know Glimmer and I love parties.” 

Catra can’t help but smile a little. Bow and Glimmer have been her friends for the longest time, it was painful watching them tiptoe around each other for years. Catra wasn’t as close with Glimmer but it was still obvious how they felt about each other. Catra blushes again realizing that’s exactly what she and Adora have been doing this whole time.

“Thanks, Bow,” Catra says resting a hand on his shoulder. “But I’d like to my bride about it first if you don’t mind.”

“Aww, you called her your bride!” He coos. Catra feels her blush deepen and her ears pin back. She would retort at him to ‘Shut up’ but she likes saying it. She can’t wait till she can say ‘wife’. 

\---

With Catra’s heat ending Adora is finally able to start figuring out things she might like. Adora loved helping Catra with her heat the past four days, but it’s also nice to be outside and in the market. Catra had insisted that she take a guard with her while she went out, no matter how much Adora refused. She had gone to the market many times by herself, but Catra said that was when she was a servant, now she is the Consort. Even though the kingdom wouldn’t know that until after Catra told the council members, she wanted her to have some protection. Adora caved, and she is thankful that the guard chosen to protect her is Scorpia. 

What she wasn’t thankful for was the outfit some servants brought to her before she was about to leave. She has refused to wear anything other than her red boots, gray pants, and a white shirt for years. She doesn’t understand why that needs to change. Catra tried to explain that her becoming the Consort meant she’ll have to dress more elegantly. Adora didn’t like that, and Catra could tell. She told the servants to not bother her with any other clothes until Adora is ready. But Adora knew she might have to wear something she didn’t want to before she was.

Adora took a deep breath, trying to focus on the stalls around her, finding something that might catch her eye. She completely ignored the stalls with elegant quills. Her writing still comes out barely eligible, so there’s no point in her wasting time with a new quill. She stopped at a few stalls, one with musical instruments, but she prefers to hear it than play. Another was making pots and jugs, but every time she tried to make one, the clay shot off the turning table. One showing how to paint piqued her interest the most, but she bumped the table causing the artists to mess up. She apologized instantly and hastily walked away. 

Scorpia kept gasping a little every few seconds at the smallest things. Adora knows that might bother most people but she doesn’t mind, she likes Scorpia. She has been her sparring partner for years. They have grown close because of it. How can you not when you beat the shit out of each other almost every day. Scorpia has beaten Adora many times, but as time went on Adora was able to make a challenge for her. She was even able to beat Scorpia a few times. 

Even though Scorpia is twice her size, and has pincers that could cut her head off, _literally_. Scorpia’s a sweetheart once you got to know her. She hides it when she’s on duty, and Adora is upset at the fact that she is still hiding it now. 

“Scorpia?” Adora asks. The first time either one has spoken since leaving the castle. Scorpia hums in response. “Why are you acting like you are duty?” 

Scorpia looks at her confused, “Uhh, because I am.” Adora laughs a little, realizing she asked the wrong question. 

“I meant, why are you being so timid. Normally you are so talkative when it’s just us.” Scorpia blushes a little and scratches the back of her head. 

“I need to stay focused. I can’t let anything happen to you. Now that you’re the Consort. If I talk I won’t be able to keep my focus.” Adora is more upset. She hoped that her becoming the Consort wouldn’t cause her friends to treat her differently. Glimmer still treats her the same but Adora has noticed she’s been hesitant before touching her. 

Adora is also upset because she is certain nothing will happen to her. There was no point in her coming with a guard but Catra is just being protective when she doesn’t need to be. It’s a huge turn-on when she thinks about it but it still bothers her that she can’t even enjoy walking on her own anymore. 

“You don’t have to be. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Adora says but that doesn’t seem to put Scorpia at ease. 

“But The Empress asked me to protect you. I can’t let her down,” Scorpia says while puffing her chest out and making a serious face. 

“You won’t. Besides, no one knows who I am, and even if they did. I don’t think they would try anything while you are standing next to me. You’re pincers terrify anyone who sees them,” Adora says. Scorpia’s shoulders slump forward and she seems sad. She’s staring at her pincers, and Adora can see tears in the corner of her eyes. She pulls them aside and holds onto her pincers. “Hey...I’m not afraid.” 

Scorpia gives her a weak smile. A weight grows in Adora’s chest...guilt. She feels guilty for making someone who is so bubbly and happy, sad. Adora curses herself for saying the wrong thing again. 

“I’m sor-” Adora starts but Scorpia holds up a pincer, stopping her. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I know that I can seem intimidating at first and then people aren’t afraid of my pincers anymore when they get to know me, but…” Scorpia blushes, which isn’t rare but there is a look in her eyes telling Adora there’s something more personal she’s thinking about. 

“But?” Adora asks, and Scorpia’s blush deepens. 

“I...wish I had regular hands sometimes,” Adora opens her mouth to protest, but Scorpia continues, “It’s not for reasons you think, I love my pincers. But, when it comes to...when I want to...when I’m with someone and I…”

Adora’s eyes widen as she realizes what Scorpia is referencing. 

“You’re talking about sex?” Scorpia doesn’t need to respond, her face turning brighter answers for her, “Is there anyone in practical you are thinking about?” 

“I-I w-well there is s-someone, but nothing has really happened. I think she likes me, b-but it could also just be her being nice…” Adora couldn’t help but laugh. Even though it was less than a week ago, she and Catra got together, she had told herself the same thing before Catra finally said something. 

“I don’t mean to laugh, but I felt that same way about Catra, and now look at us,” Adora gives her the sweetest smile she can make and Scorpia seems to relax a bit, “Now, who’s the lucky lady?” 

“Perfuma.” Scorpia smiles, and Adora can practically feel the love seeping out of her from just saying her name. 

“P-Perfuma? The physician?” Scorpia nods and Adora squeals so loud some people passing by give them weird looks. “Scorpia! That’s amazing! H-How long has this been going on?” 

“A few months, since you pummeled me that one day and I had to get sent to her.” Adora felt so horrible that day, she had a terror the night before and sparring helped her relieve the stress. But now she’s overjoyed for beating the crap out of her. 

“You’re welcome,” Adora says, and they laugh together, “But if it’s Perfuma, she won’t care about your pincers. If anything, that will make her like you more.” 

“I-I know, but I just don’t want to hurt her if we ever...you know,” Scorpia’s blush returns as she scratches the back of her neck. “She’s told me there’s nothing to worry about, but still. I once cut a sword in half like it was a piece of parchment. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt her.” 

“Scorpia...Obviously, Perfuma trusts you with this, and you should trust yourself. Next time you guys get the chance, just try to take it slow with her. Get comfortable with it.” Scorpia nods her head and gives her a weak smile. Adora extends her arms out and Scorpia beams at her before moving in and hugging her. Hugs were always her weakness, but Adora doesn’t mind, she gives the best hugs. 

After a few moments, they break apart and continue walking throughout the market. Adora didn’t find anything else she was that interested in, not until she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. 

“Adora, hey you okay?” Scorpia asks. Adora points to what she is looking and Scorpia follows her finger. “Oh, you interested in horseback riding?” 

“That’s what that is?” Adora asks. She has seen horses before, and people riding them but this is something different. This is majestic. A man is riding on the horse, no, _with_ the horse. It’s as if they were one instead of two separate beings. The way they moved together through the obstacles with ease. Adora wants that, she wants to do that. 

“You wanna go meet it?” Scorpia asks while putting her hands on Adora’s shoulder.

“What? No!” But it was too late, Scorpia is pushing her closer while Adora closes her eyes and whines in protests. 

“Sea Hawk!” Scorpia yells, and Adora can hear the hooves getting closer, and stopping. 

“Hello, ladies! Did you enjoy the show?” Adora opens her eyes to find the man, who she assumes is Sea Hawk, on top of the horse now only a few feet in front of her, on the other side of the fence. She’d never seen a horse this close before, she normally saw them at a distance because she didn’t want to get in the way of the riders. The castle had stables but none of her chores ever gave her a reason to get close, and she likes walking to the markets, so she’s never had a reason before now in close proximities with one. 

“Yes, we did!” Scorpia says while pushing Adora closer. She whines again but doesn’t fight her. 

“Come on, it’s okay,” Sea Hawk motions for her to pet the horse. She doesn’t budge. Scorpia pulls her arm up and over to the horse. Adora closes her eyes. Scorpia places her hand on the horse’s nose, and to Adora’s relief, nothing happens. “See, he likes you.” 

Adora slowly opens one eye and looks at the horse. It closes its eyes and leans into her hand. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and pets the horse. She looks up at the man who is beaming down at her. “How do you know to ride like that?” 

“Practice!” He says before sucking in his breath to puff out his chest and flex his arms, “But I the one and only Sea Hawk is the greatest rider in all of Etheria!” 

Adora looks over at Scorpia who shakes her head. 

“Can I learn to ride like that?” Adora asks while looking back at Sea Hawk. 

“Of course, I’m always up for a training _adventure!_ ” He put a fist up in the air and looks up at the sky. 

“This is the best day of my life,” Adora says while running her hand through the horse’s mane. 

Scorpia, Sea Hawk, and Adora go through the shops to get her the necessities for horseback riding. She didn’t realize how much she would need, but that doesn’t stop her from bouncing on her heels whenever Sea Hawk handed her something new. When they finally had everything they all walked together to the stables, Scorpia lugging everything even though Adora persisted to let her help.

Once they reach the stables, Sea Hawk grabs Adora on either shoulder staring directly into her eyes. Adora is taken aback by this but since Scorpia hasn’t pounced on him yet, this must be something normal he does. 

“Now, for the most important thing, you need for horseback riding…” He takes a painstakingly long pause while getting uncomfortably closer to Adora’s face, “A HORSE!”

Adora almost falls backward when he lets go of her to throw his arms in the air, but Scorpia got behind her in time to keep her from falling. Adora’s eyes widen when his words finally hit. “Wait...I’m picking out a horse?” Sea Hawk does a throaty laugh that almost seems fake. 

“Of course you’re picking a horse! You can’t go horseback riding without a horse.” Adora blushes a little from embarrassment. 

“I-I know that b-but I didn’t know I was going to pick my _own_ horse.” 

“Anything for the Empress Consort,” He says while bowing. Adora’s eyes go wide as she stands to turn and look at Scorpia. She vigorously shakes her head no, her eyes just as wide as Adora. They both look at him when he stands up straight, “Mermista told me right after the meeting ended.” 

Scorpia and Adora make an ‘oh’ shape with their mouth and then Adora starts walking through the stables looking at the variety of horses. “I can pick anyone I want?” Sea Hawk nods his head. Adora is still wary of this, it feels too good to be true, but so does marrying Catra. Adora assumes this is just the start of what is going to be her new life.

She walks through the stables but none are catching her eye. They are beautiful creatures, but she just hasn’t found the one ye-

“Who is that?” She asks while stopping in her tracks pointing at a white horse with long majestic orange hair. 

“That’s Swift Wind, one of our finest horses...I should warn you, he may look nice but he is skittish around new people.” Adora looks back at him now looking scared and feeling disappointed. “Just be careful walking up to him, that’s all. And try not to be too scared, horses can sense your emotions.” 

Adora turns back to the horse who was now staring right at her. Which was _not_ helping her calm down. 

In and out. In and out. In and out. 

She held her head high and walks cautiously to the horse, he doesn’t budge. She gets so close his breath is pushing her hair back slightly. She reaches a handout and hesitates before placing it atop of his nose, he doesn’t budge. She lets out a relieved laugh and starts running her fingers through his mane. 

“Wow!” Sea Hawk exclaims, causing Adora to jump, Swift Wind huffed but made no other movements. Adora gave him an annoyed look that causes him to shrink a little, “Oops...hehe...sorry.” 

“I’ve never seen him be so calm around someone new before,” Sea Hawk continues. Adora blushes a little but is too focused on Swift Wind to care. “Would like to try sitting on him?” 

Adora freezes and is about to protest but Sea Hawk has already hooked his hands under her armpits and hoists her up onto the horse. Adora doesn’t dare move, blink, or even breathe. Scorpia looks scared out of her mind, she slowly makes her way to the side of the horse and reaches up to help Adora down. 

In and out. 

“I’m fine...I-I’d like to stay on for a little longer.” Scorpia gives her a weak smile and backs away. Adora adjusts herself on the horse, it’s a weird way to sit having her legs spread so far apart by the horse’s ribs and his spine digging into her. Adora has seen people ride horses without a saddle and is questioning their life choices. The horse has barely moved since she has gotten on top of him. 

“I can’t believe how calm he is...It’s like you have a scared bond or something,” Sea Hawk says, and Adora can’t help but laugh at such an absurd statement. The horse jerks when she laughs and panic starts to fill her body. 

“Scorpia! I’d like to get down now.” In the blink of an eye, Scopira is next to her, helping her down. Adora clutches to her arm as they back away from Swift Wind, who seems unfazed by everything. 

“We can keep looking at oth-”

“No,” Adora cuts off Sea Hawk, “I want him.” 

Sea Hawk beams at her. Scorpia gives her a concerned expression but Adora just smiles at her. For some reason, Adora relates to the horse. When she first came here, she was skittish of anyone touching her, or being near her, anyone except Catra. The horse allowing her to touch her and sit on her reminded her of how she let Catra in. 

_Oh shit, Catra._

“What time is it?” Adora asks spinning around the stables trying to find where the sun is.

“About sunset,” Scopira says. Adora’s eyes go wide in panic. She was supposed to meet Catra hours ago, she didn’t realize how much time had gone by, “Don’t you just love sunsets? You know there is never the same sunset twi-”

“I need to go!” Adora calls out while sprinting away, Scorpia trying her best to keep up behind her. 

\---

The council meeting ended hours ago, the sun is setting and Adora isn’t back yet. Catra figured it would be a couple of hours but not _this_ long. She was starting to get antsy and paced back and forth through the room. Slightly scratching the floors below her since she was unable to keep her claws in. 

Scorpia is the best guard to keep her safe in the market. If something went wrong, then she would have been informed. Unless someone somehow knocked out Scorpia and took Adora without anyone noticing. Catra is really starting to panic, she couldn’t handle being in her room anymore. She stomps over to the door and starts to walk out but slams into somebody, causing them both to fall to the ground. 

“What the fu-Adora!” Catra was ready to kill whoever just rammed into her but when she looked up to see Adora sweaty, breathing hard her face flush, all that anger was washed away by worry. She pounces off the floor and wraps herself around the sweaty blonde, nuzzling her face into her neck. 

“I’m sorry...I’m late,” Adora says through pants. Catra pulls away searching her any injuries, anything, but there’s nothing. 

“Why are you panting?” Catra asks, ignoring her apology. 

“I ran from the stables.” 

“Why were you in the stables?” Catra asks and a huge grin grows on Adora’s face. A grin Catra has never seen on Adora before. 

“I figured out something I like,” Catra’s eyes light up in excitement and curiosity asking her to continue, “Horseback riding.” 

Thanks to Catra’s heat still not being over, images flash through Catra’s mind of Adora standing over her with only knee-high boots, her riding helmet, and a crop in hand. A shiver runs through Catra’s body. “Catra?” Adora asks. Her voice normally would cause her to go deeper into her trance but the amount of concern in it snaps Catra out of it.

“You like horseback riding?” Catra asks, Adora’s grin is back as she nods her head. Catra could fall in love with that grin, she _has_ fallen in love with that grin. “How’d you figure that out?” 

“Scorpia and I were walking around and I saw Sea Hawk going through a course. It looked amazing. Then Scorpia pushed me to actually touch the horse and I don’t know something clicked…” The look of excitement in her eyes made Catra melt. She leans forward, wraps her arms behind Adora’s neck, and kisses her forehead. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Catra says and she really was. She was worried it would be a struggle for Adora to find something and that she would be stuck in the castle all day. “Now we need to get you the correct equipment and a horse.” 

Adora pulls away, her face somehow looking even more excited than before, “No need, I already picked out a horse and Sea Hawk helped me get everything I need. Scorpia has my stu- Oh no! I ran off leaving Scopira with all of my things. I have to go apologize to her!” Adora stands pushing Catra off her turning to walk away but Catra grabs her hand stopping her, Adora looks back at her in distress. 

“Scorpia will bring you your stuff later...I want to hear more about your day.” Adora’s eyes soften and she turns towards Catra. “But can we do it in our chambers, and not on the floor in the hall.” 

Adora laughs a little and helps pull Catra to her feet. They walk inside their chambers hand-in-hand. Adora sits down in the lounge chair and Catra doesn’t hesitate to curl up in her lap and rub her cheek along Adora’s jaw. As part of her heat making her very needy, it also makes her possessive. Doing this helps her get the attention from Adora she wants, and marks her with Catra’s scent. Making sure that when other hybrids smell Adora, they know she is Catra’s. 

“You remind me of a kitten when you do this,” Adora says and Catra stills. She’s never been called kitten before even when she was one, probably because if someone did they would be hanged for using such a demeaning term to the future empress. But hearing from Adora’s inflicted a purr to rise from her chest and rub her cheek a little harder into Adora’s jaw, “Did you like being called that?...Kitten?”

The purr in Catra intensifies, and her face turns bright red. She nuzzles her face into Adora’s neck out of embarrassment but nods her head. She could practically feel the grin growing on Adora’s face right now. 

“Then I guess that’s what I’ll call you from now on...Do you still want to hear about my day, Kitten?” Catra mewls, and curses herself internally for doing it. If her heat wasn’t still happening, she may have been able to stop herself from doing it. Adora giggles causing Catra to huff and back away trying to give her a stern look but her giggles get louder, “Did I make Kitten upset?” 

Catra can feel her blush darken so she turns away but doesn’t get up from Adora’s lap. She may be annoying her right now, but she still wants to be near her. Adora stops giggling and wraps her arms around Catra’s waist. “I’m sorry for teasing. I’m just excited I finally figured out a name for you.” Catra relaxes into her touch and moves back under Adora’s jaw, “Do you still want to hear about my day?” 

Catra nods as she starts rubbing against Adora again, but not as much to make sure Adora can speak. 

“After Sea Hawk and Scorpia helped me get all of my equipment, they took me to the stables to pick out a horse.” 

“Did you find one?” Catra asks, her purr intensifying at hearing how excited Adora is talking about this. 

“Yes, Swift Wind,” Castra purr stops as she gasps while moving away to look at Adora. 

“Are you sure you want him? He’s not very welcoming to new people.” Catra doesn’t want her to get hurt from a frantic horse like Swift Wind, but Adora just beams at her. 

“I know but I was able to touch and even _sit_ on him today.” Catra’s eyes go wide, and her ears pin back. Adora has never shown interest in horses before, and on her first day, she sat on the most dangerous one they have. “Don’t worry nothing happened. I did get a little scared, but Sea Hawk said we have some sort of ‘sacred bond’ since I’m the first person he’s been fine around.” 

“That sounds like Sea Hawk...Well if you like him, then I guess it’s ok. Just be careful please, I don’t want to see you getting hurt,” Catra says while returning to rub against Adora, and her purr starting up again. 

“I promise, I’ll be fine,” Adora says before kissing Catra on the top of her head and wrapping her arms around her. Catra lets out a content sigh. After dealing with the council members and then worrying about where Adora was, she’s finally able to calm down in her arms, “Tell me about your day.” 

Catra scoffs as her moment of peace is killed with the memories of today. “Apparently the council members had bets on when we would get together,” Adora laughs in disbelief, “I’m serious. Everyone had bets and when I made the announcement that all started arguing about who owed who money.” 

“Were we really that obvious?” Adora asks as her laugh becomes genuine. 

“Apparently...To everyone _except_ each other,” Catra says quietly. Adora grabs her shoulders and moves her to look into her eyes. 

“Not anymore,” Adora says before leaning in and kissing Catra. She sighs into the gentle kiss but her heat soon makes it passionate. Catra reposition herself to be straddling Adora and gripping at the back of her neck. Once again somehow coherent thoughts enter her brain before her heat fully takes over her mind, causing her to stop the kiss. 

“Before we get into that, I want to talk to you about something,” Catra says before Adora started rubbing her tail. If she waited just a few more seconds, she would have ravished Adora right then and there. Adora furrows her eyebrows. 

“You know, for you being in heat, you have been able to stop me from touching you many times with ease,” Adora says, sounding a little annoyed. Catra takes pride in knowing that Adora wants her just as bad that stopping hurts her just as much as it hurts Catra.

“Trust me, Princess. I’d much rather be fucking you into the mattress,” Catra purrs, and Adora’s breath hitches while her scent of arousal fills the room. Catra growls while pushing herself off Adora putting a few feet in between them, “But, I want to talk before we get distracted again.” 

“What’s it about?” Adora says with a smug grin. Catra’s tail flicks at the sound of her low voice. Adora’s grin grows. She is definitely enjoying seeing Catra struggle. 

“Our wedding.” Adora’s smugness fades in the blink of an eye, and she’s soon beaming at Catra. She would revel in how cute she looks, but the more she thinks about it the more control she loses. “We just need to figure out some major details.” 

“Like what?” 

“Color scheme, music, food, and...when,” Catra says the last part bashfully while twiddling with her fingers behind her back, not able to look at Adora now. Adora stands up and starts to walk closer but when Catra growls a warning at her, she stops moving, blushing a little. 

“When were you thinking?” Adora asks. 

“Well...normally engagements don’t last longer than a month or so...but if’s that too fast-”

“Catra, I’d marry you tomorrow.” She looks up to see Adora looking at her with nothing but love and truth in her eyes. Catra can also see that’s she’s practically twitching from having to stay away. “I love you Catra, I’d marry you tomorrow, or in 5 years. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care.”

Catra can’t hold back anymore she starts walking towards Adora, who does the same. They clash together, mouths hungry for one another. Catra was filled with worry that Adora would be wary about them getting married so fast, but with the worry gone, now all that’s left in her is desire. 

“Can I touch you now?” Adora asks breathlessly, keeping her hands just above Catra’s hips. Catra mewls at how considerate she is, but wishes she would just take instead of asking sometimes. 

“Oh, Princess you can do whatever you want to me,” Catra purrs into Adora’s ear before nibbling at her earlobe, earning a moan from the blonde. 

Adora takes Catra by surprise when she moves her hands down to her ass, lifting her. Catra wraps her legs around Adora’s waist and holds onto her shoulders as Adora slams her back into the wall. It was painful against the stone walls, but in a way that Catra likes. Adora holds her against the wall with her hips as she grabs the collar of Catra’s shirt and rips it open. If Catra didn’t know any better, she’d think that Adora is in heat, not her, but Catra isn’t complaining. Adora makes haste with taking one of Catra’s breast in her mouth and moving her other hand to grab at her ass. Her fingertips are so close to where she needs her, it makes her body ache all over. Adora moves away from the wall and pulls Catra off her so she’s now standing. Catra opens her mouth to ask what she’s doing but that’s soon answered when Adora grabs the top of her pants and yanks them down. 

“I want these off,” Adora commands, and Catra almost disintegrates at how low her voice is. Even though Adora has only been having sex for four days, she’s learned a lot with the number of times they have done it. Catra grabs onto Adora’s shoulders enjoying the feeling of the muscles flexing beneath her fingers tips as she kicks off her pants. Catra prepares herself to be picked back up but instead, Adora gets on her knees and pushes Catra against the wall. Adora grabs the back of Catra’s thighs and swings them over her shoulders. Catra slides against the wall but Adora holds her in place by grabbing her ass. Catra looks down at Adora to see an animalistic look in her eyes that makes her mewl and shiver. 

Adora keeps eye contact as she kisses up Catra’s inner thigh, making her whine and gasp with each kiss. When Adora is only a few inches away from where Catra needs her, she blows air out, making Catra arch off the wall. Adora gets a smug grin on her face, and before Catra can beg, Adora’s already where she needs her. 

Catra fists her hand into her hair to hold her in place. Even though Adora doesn’t have a long tongue like Catra’s, she still feels _amazing_ inside of her. Catra starts thrusting her hips in tune with Adora’s tongue when she trails one of her hands from holding Catra up to take her breast and start teasing a nipple. Catra cries out, bringing out a groan from Adora that sends electricity through Catra. She’s so close, she just needs something more. 

“Adora...please…” Before Catra can even ask what she wants, Adora is already moving her hand from her breast and thrusts two fingers inside of her, moving her mouth up to her clit. Catra’s eyes roll back as Adora hits her g-spot over and over again. Adora starts to flick the tip of her tongue against her swollen bud, and that’s just what Catra needs to go over the edge. Her hips start moving erratically as her legs start to shake. Her body goes rigid and Adora slows her fingers and tongue but stays to let Catra ride her out orgasm against her. Catra goes limp, still being held up by Adora’s one hand, and soon the other when she leaves her, making Catra feel empty. She shivers from her aftershocks, but barely has time to get over them when Adora starts licking at her entrance. But it’s different from before, it’s not aggressive, it’s soft, it’s precise. Adora is _tasting_ Catra. She mewls at the thought and then gasps when Adora moves onto her feet, lifting Catra with her. Adora removes her tongue and kisses up Catra’s stomach as she grabs onto her hips and helps lower her down to wrap her legs back around Adora’s waist. 

“What...was...that…?” Catra asks between pants. Adora has a pleased grin, her chin shiny from Catra’s slick. 

“You said I could do whatever I wanted. I wanted to do that.” Adora leans in kissing Catra, not hesitating to move her tongue in for Catra to taste herself. She moans when she does, and Adora pulls away. Her pupils are blown, and she still has the animalistic look in her eye, “I still want to do more, Kitten.” 

Catra’s entire body shivers at the name. She really did like hearing it come from Adora’s mouth, especially when she’s looking at her like _that_. 

“Since when did you become so dominate.” Catra couldn’t help but tease. She also is genuinely curious. Adora has grown in confidence in the past few days, but not _this_ much. 

“What can I say? Talking about marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you turns me on,” Adora says before leaning in and kissing along Catra’s pulse point, “Also, I know you’re still in heat, so what better time to take care of my future bride.” 

Those words ‘take care’ pummel Catra every time she hears them. She closes her eyes while her legs go limp as Adora tightens her hold and pulls them away from the wall and towards the bed. Adora crawls onto the bed and then gently lays Catra down beneath her. The fact that Adora just wrecked her world and is now treating her like she’s glass causes her heat to go wild inside her. Catra opens her eyes and whines disappointedly to see Adora still wearing clothes. Adora furrows her eyebrows and Catra pulls her closer by the shirt, “You’re still wearing clothes.” Adora raises her brows in understanding and gets off the bed. Never taking her eyes off Catra, and Catra never taking her eyes off _her_. Catra rubs her thighs together as the pressure builds while she watches how Adora’s muscles move while she undresses. Adora takes off the last piece but doesn’t move, she rolls her shoulders back and flexes her arms. Catra mewls, at seeing all of her muscles at once. 

Adora doesn’t stay away for long, soon she’s crawling on the bed until she’s over Catra, taking her lips. Catra moans against her when their tongues meet and Adora straddles one of her legs, putting pressure against Catra. She doesn’t hesitate to start grinding against Adora’s thigh, practically sliding from how wet she is. Catra takes both of Adora’s breasts in her hands and unsheathes her claws a little before playing with her nipples. Adora moans so low it sends vibrations through Catra. Adora breaks the kiss to frantically kiss Catra’s neck, exposing her own to Catra. She leans up to drag her fangs against Adora’s neck down to the shoulder, making her shudder above her. 

Catra pushes against Adora trying to get them to flip but Adora doesn’t budge. Catra tries again but it’s pointless, Adora is fighting her, and though she hates to admit it, Adora is stronger than her, claws aside. 

“I’m not done taking care of my kitten,” Adora whispers before continuing her kisses along Catra’s neck. A shiver is sent through her body from the name, and Adora nipping at her. “I want to make you feel good...I want to taste you.” 

“I want to taste you too,” Catra says breathlessly. “I can smell you, Adora, I want you on my tongue.” 

Adora moans while tightening her grip on the sheets. If the sheets were any tighter on the bed, Catra is certain Adora would rip them. Adora moves to look down at Catra, “What if I hadn’t gotten my fill of you yet?” Adora says while licking her lips. As if to try and taste whatever was left of Catra’s slick on her face. 

“I might I have an idea that could make us both happy,” Catra says while a sly grin spreads across her and wraps her arms behind Adora’s neck. Catra has heard of people doing this before, but she’s never tried it before. Adora furrows her brows. “Lay down for me.” 

Adora hesitates for a second but does as she’s told. Catra climbs on top of her but puts her knees on either side of Adora’s head and holds herself up by leaning against Adora’s waist. 

“W-what are you d-doing?” Adora asks while trailing her fingers along Catra’s thighs. Catra lowers herself to hover just above Adora’s source of arousal. 

“We both get what we want this way,” Catra says before trailing her tongue through Adora’s folds, finally tasting her sweet-salty slick. Adora gasps, the warm breath hitting Catra, and causing her thighs to clench. “Adora you’re supposed to-”

Her breath is stolen from her when Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s thighs and pulls her down. Catra freezes as she lets the sensation fill her body until Adora motions her hips up. Catra chuckles a little and dives back in. Catra grabs Adora’s thighs to move her hips at a better angle, giving her more access to reach her tongue inside. They stay like that for who knows how long, just tasting each other, bringing out moans from the other. 

\---

Catra tastes absolutely amazing, even better than she usually does, but that might just be from the fact that she is currently drinking Adora dry right now. Not that she could get dry even if she wanted to. When she closes her eyes all she can feel is Catra’s tongue, and taste her, but when she opens her eyes, it’s all Catra. Her ass jiggles a little whenever Adora moves her tongue a certain and she loves making it jiggle. 

Adora wants to feel more of her, so she moves her hands up Catra’s body until she has both her nipples in between her fingers. Catra arches into the touch causing her to move her head up, but Adora doesn’t care. She’s too focused on tasting and feeling Catra. 

Adora pushes Catra to sit up straight and now she can see her back arching above her. Adora groans at the sight above her, bringing out a shiver from Catra. Then she remembers how it felt for Catra to purr against her and how wonderful that felt. She groans again, louder and longer, “F-Fuuuck, Adora,” Catra cursing just egged her on more, “That feels so good…” 

Adora doesn’t stop groaning into Catra, not even when she feels her go rigid and her breath starts to become ragged. She just keeps _going_. Her jaw is burning, but it’s a good type of burn, and it’s not going to get her to stop. More of her slick spills into Adora’s mouth and she coaxes her tongue everywhere it can reach to make sure she gets every last drop. Catra is shaking above Adora, but she’s not done with her yet. Adora moves her hands, earning a whine from Catra, and holds onto her hips. She forces Catra to move her hips in a slower rhythm that she sooner matches with her tongue. 

Catra fights her hold, trying to move faster but she wants her to prolong this for as long as she can. She wants to make sure Catra is aware of _everything_ she is doing to her. Make Catra feel every time her tongue licks from her clit to her opening. Make her feel Adora’s tongue reach inside her, tasting everything Catra is giving her. 

“Adora...please…” Catra pleads and Adora obeys. She loosens her grip on Catra, allowing her to pick up speed in her hips. Catra’s shaking again, she grips onto Adora’s arms as she prepares for her next climax. Adora just keeps going through, not slowing down for a second. 

Adora had to admit that her jaw was now starting to burn at a painful level, but she wasn’t done with Catra yet. But what she wanted to do next needed them to be in a different position. She dealt with the pain for a few more seconds as her grip on Catra tightens before flipping them over, shoving Catra’s face into the sheets. Adora continues tasting her as she slowly makes her way on her knees, bringing Catra’s hips with her. Adora backs away and admires the view in front of her. Catra’s face turned to the side buried in the sheets, her knees spread wide, and her ass in the air giving Adora the perfect view of her heat. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asks. She knows what she has been doing is a lot, and needs to make sure she didn’t hurt Catra with that flip. Catra opens her mouth but nothing comes out, Adora panics for a second until she’s nodding her head. She’s about to ask if she needs a break but then Catra wiggles her hips a little that causes Adora to grip her hips tighter. 

Adora starts massaging her thighs while kissing in circles on her cheeks. Then Adora gets a wicked idea. She grips Catra’s hip with one hand and brings the other one back. She can’t help but grin before bringing the hand forward-

_SMACK_

Catra lets out a cry of pleasure, her pussy now practically shaking. “Did you like that?” Adora asks. Catra whines while nodding so fast, Adora is certain she’ll get a burn on her face from the friction. Adora grips her hip again, but this time Catra tenses up, preparing herself. Adora keeps her hand in the air until she feels Catra relax just the slightest and then- 

_SMACK_

Catra cheeks clench as she leans forward shoving her face into the sheets to muffle her screams, but that won’t do for Adora. Adora positions herself behind her, she pulls Catra’s hips back while pushing her pelvis forward. Catra moans into the sheets while she rolls her hips against Adora. The site before her makes her lose her breath, but she’ll explore more of _that_ later. Adora leans forward, putting weight on Catra’s back, she grips onto her hair and forces Catra to turn her head. Thanks to their height difference Adora can reach her ear no problem to whisper, “I want to hear you, Kitten,” Catra openly moans at the words, “That’s it...Just like that.” 

Adora pulls herself up and lets Catra enjoy the feeling of her pelvis pushed up against her for a few more seconds before backing away. She quickly replaces it with her hands, roaming Catra’s inner thighs. She moves one hand away and-

_SMACK_

Adora can feel the muscles in her thighs clench against her hand. 

_SMACK_

Catra’s cries echo throughout the room, her fists are twisted into the sheets. Adora switches her hands. 

_SMACK_

Adora admires how her back muscles flex with every smack. 

_SMACK_

Adora has figured Catra has had enough since her slick is now dripping down her thigh and onto her hand. She trails the flow up her thigh and slowly inserts one finger. Catra gasps at the intrusion while rolling her hips back onto her hand. Adora slides it out to add another finger with so much ease it makes Adora’s eyes roll back. “You’re so wet…” Catra whines while nodding her head. Adora is reveling in the fact that she hasn’t been able to form words for many minutes now. 

Adora slowly pumps her fingers into Catra, curling them when she’s all the way in. When Catra starts to seem restless she quickens the pace and starts thrusting harder into her. Catra’s moans are like music to her ears, Knowing that she is making these sounds come from her, causes her own slick to drip down her thighs. Adora gets another idea and pulls her fingers out. She positions three fingers to make a point and thrusts deep into Catra. 

“ _ADORA!”_ Catra screams her body starts to shake but Adora knows she hasn’t climaxed yet. Adora finds a rhythm with her thrusts and keeps the pace. Her hand travels to Catra’s lower back and traces circles around the base of her tail. Catra is mewling, moaning, writhing beneath her. As much as Adora wants to watch that, she also wants to make her feel good. She starts rubbing the base of her tail, sending Catra into a frenzy. Her claws are out, ripping through the sheets and into the mattress. Adora doesn’t even care, she’s too busy admiring how her arms flex with the movements. 

“Come for me, Kitten,” Adora says through grunts. Catra’s body goes rigid as a scream rips through her throat, cracking every few seconds at how loud she is. When the screaming finally stops, Adora slows down both hands and removes her fingers from Catra. Once she does, Catra’s hips immediately fall against the bed, her legs lifeless. After licking her fingers clean, Adora kisses the backs of her thighs and up her back. She lays down next to Catra and moves the hairs plastered to her sweaty face. Catra’s face is flushed, her eyes are closed, she’s breathing hard and she’s purring so loud the mattress is vibrating. “You okay?”

Catra opens one eyelid, just enough for Adora to see a sliver of gold. “Do I really need to answer that?” Catra says. Adora laughs at the memory of their first time together. Catra moves to her side and reaches out for Adora, either trying to pull herself closer or pull Adora towards her. Either way, her arms are too weak at the moment to do either. Adora laughs a little, and Catra starts pouting. “Come here.” 

“Does Kitten need cuddles?” Adora says while sliding an arm behind Catra’s neck and her lower back pulling them closer together. Catra sighs and nuzzles her face into Adora’s chest nodding her head. Adora wraps a leg around Catra’s letting her feel Adora everywhere. She learned from the past few days, this helps with the neediness of her heat after making love. 

“I think you killed my heat doing that,” Catra says breathily, obviously still trying to get her breath under control. 

“That’s possible?” Adora asks, trying to figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Well it’s been a few days since it started, and getting me off definitely helps calm it, but...what you just did satisfied it enough to go away completely...At least until the next time, it comes around,” Catra says while kneading her hands into Adora’s stomach, her claws pinching her a little, but Adora just lets it happen. 

“Good. I’m excited about your future heats,” Adora says kissing the top of Catra’s head and holding her a little tighter. Adora grabs the sheets and throws it over them. “Now, time for you to rest.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so Princess,” Catra says while pushing Adora onto her back, now straddling her hips. Adora is taken aback by this. Catra seemed so tired how could she still have the energy to do anything to her. “I told you I was going to fuck you into the mattress, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

Catra leans down and starts kissing Adora’s neck and up to her ear, “Besides I won’t be able to fall asleep when all I can smell is how much you want me,” Catra whispers before biting down hard on Adora’s neck. Her whine from the words turns into a moan from the sensation Catra’s bite gives her. “Now just relax for me, Princess.” 

“Yes, Catra.” Adora takes a deep breath and relaxes at much as she can. It’s always been hard for her to relax, and Catra roaming her hands around her body doesn’t help. But then there’s nothing. Adora looks up to see Catra walking to her trunk and Adora’s heart skips a beat in excitement. The only thing she’s ever seen from there is the scarves and her strap-on. Catra opens it and rests both hands on the sides, curving her back a bit more than she should need to but Adora doesn’t mind the view she’s getting from it. She looks back at Adora and winks, sending a shiver through her, before turning back towards the trunk and digging through it. 

“How about we try something new?” Catra says while pulling out something with a lot of leather. When she gets closer, Adora notices it has cuffs and she feels herself go cold. She looks between Catra and the cuffs looking terrified, Catra is too focused on the leather to see Adora’s reaction, “This goes around your neck, and then it goes behind her back and is attached to the cuffs-Adora? What’s wrong?” 

Adora didn’t realize she had started shaking, but she couldn’t stop it. “I-I don’t th-think I’m r-ready for that,” Adora says slowly backing away on the bed. Adora was expecting Catra to look disappointed but instead, she just looks concerned. She throws the leather thing back towards the trunk, and Adora lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Catra crawls on the bed and kisses her way up Adora’s body until their eyes meet. 

“Was it the collar or the cuffs?” Catra asks while covering Adora’s face with kisses, which she was grateful for because the affection was helping her heart rate return to normal. 

“Maybe both...but definitely the cuffs,” Adora says, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Catra bringing them closer together. 

“Noted...we can come back to those another time...or not at all...whatever you want, my love.” The words hit Adora a different way than she was expecting. She thought the words would make her cry, from how understanding Catra is but instead she feels the warmth in her body return and a little hotter in some places. “We can just go to sleep if you wa-”

“No!” That came out more desperately than Adora meant it, Catra pushes herself up onto her hands and looks down at Adora with her brows raised. Curiosity now mixing with the concerned look in her eyes, “I-I mean...I-if you are s-still up for it...I’d like to keep going…”

“Are you sure?” Catra asks. Adora can see her pupils start to dilate while looking between her eyes and her lips. Catra’s tail brushes against Adora’s thigh. She couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but either way, it still made her clit throb and her breath hitch. A sly grin grows on her face when she figures out the exact words that will get Catra to touch her. She leans up putting her mouth to Catra’s ear. 

“You said you wanted to fuck me into the mattress...So fuck me,” Adora whispers. Catra lets out a possessive growl while pushing Adora back onto the bed and hungrily kisses her. Adora meets her with just much ferocity, she moves her hands to hold her, but Catra pins them into the mattress. She breaks the kiss to look into Adora’s eyes, they were hungry but there is something else. A question. 

‘Is this ok?’

Adora nods, and a grin grows on Catra’s face as her grip tightens and she devours Adora’s neck with kisses and nips. She drags her fangs down Adora’s shoulder to her chest and hovers over her pink peak with her mouth open. Adora arches her back trying to get the relief she wants but Catra moves back at the same speed. 

“You’re so desperate for my touch,” Catra says while trailing a circle around Adora’s nipple with her tongue but never touching it. She arches again, and Catra laughs while backing away again, “What do you want Princess?” 

“Catra...please…” Catra raises a brow and clicks her tongue. 

“I’m gonna need more than that…” Catra kisses up and down between Adora’s breasts, while lightly dragging her claws down Adora’s forearms. She whines and turns to move her chest to meet Catra’s mouth where she wants it, but Catra moves away _again_. “Come on Adora, use your words.” 

“Catra...please... _touch me_ …” Adora says while arching her back again and fights against Catra’s grip on her arms. 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Before Adora can retort back, her breast is in Catra’s mouth, _finally_ giving her the relief she wanted. She can feel Catra devouring her nipple with her tongue, and then she feels her fangs graze against her. Adora tenses in anticipation for the bite, but it doesn’t come, she must have thought wrong. She relaxes to the feeling of her tongue but it doesn’t last long, because Catra bites down hard. Adora lets out a guttural sound and fights Catra’s grip not enough to actually break free, but enough that she can feel her arm’s flexing beneath her hold. Catra groans, sending vibrations through Adora that make her shudder. 

Adora loves when Catra is on top of her, having her weight hold her down, and feeling her warm body against hers. Adora hopes Catra feels the same when she’s on top, but she’s taken from her thoughts when the feeling disappears. Adora whimpers while opening her eyes and lifting her head to see Catra walking back towards the trunk. Catra digs her hand around before bringing out the strap-on she used before. Adora’s eyes go wide and her thighs clench, remembering how that felt to be inside her. 

“I told you I was going to fuck you into the mattress,” Catra starts wrapping the harness around her hips, securing the toy in place. “I’m gonna need a little help if I want to be successful.” 

Catra starts walking back towards the bed, and Adora flips herself over, moving to the end of the bed to get into the position. She stops when Catra grabs her calves and motions for her to flip over. Adora does, now sitting up looking at Catra with her brows furrowed. 

“I want to look at you while I fuck you senseless,” Catra says with a grin that makes Adora shiver but also sparks a wildfire inside of her. Catra crawls towards her and rests her hands on Adora’s shoulder, lightly pushing her back onto the bed. Catra positions herself in between Adora’s thighs and the toy rests above Adora’s waist, the cold from the metal making her shiver. Catra leans down and kisses Adora passionately, making Adora melt into the bed. Catra holds herself up with one hand next to Adora’s head, and the other trails down Adora’s body, lightly scratching her with the tips of her claws. When her hand reaches the toy, Catra looks up into Adora’s eyes making Adora lose her breath. Those mismatched eyes are stunning on a regular day but when Catra is above her like this, staring at her with so much love, Adora can barely handle it. 

The toy lines up with her opening and Adora shudders at the coldness but keeps eye contact with the gold and blue as Catra pushes it deeper inside her. Once it reaches about half-way Adora can’t help but close her eyes and hold onto Catra’s back for dear life. When their hips meet Catra lets out a grunt and readjusts herself, causing the toy to hit a spot inside Adora that made her eyes shoot open and her entire body freeze. Catra raises a brow and Adora tries to tell her it felt good but all the comes out is a whine. That seems to be enough to tell Catra she likes it because she starts to pull the toy out a little and push it back onto the spot. Catra’s starts pulling out more and pushing in harder, making Adora suck in her breath each time, but never being able to release it. Catra slows for a moment, giving Adora enough time to breathe out. 

“How does it feel?” Catra asks while lightly kissing the side of Adora’s face. All Adora can do for the moment is breathe, and she feels like she can barely do even that. She forces herself to breathe through her nose and out her mouth a few times until she can talk. 

“It feels...amazing...different than before...there’s this spot...you keep hitting...and... _wow_.” Catra laughs above her and places a gentle kiss on Adora’s lips before leaning back up to look into her eyes. 

“Different positions will give you different sensations.” 

“You don’t say,” Adora says and Catra laughs her little high-pitched squeal that makes Adora’s heart flutter. 

“Just relax Princess, and enjoy it,” Catra says before leaning down and kissing Adora while starting up her hips again. Adora moans at how slow she is going, she needs more but also can’t help but enjoy feeling how easily it moves through her. Adora runs her hands up and down Catra’s back, feeling her muscles flex as her speed starts to pick up, now making a slapping sound between their bodies. But it wasn’t enough, Adora needed more. 

“Catra...harder...please...I’m so close…” Catra growls, and slides her arms under Adora’s back and grabs onto her shoulders, and starting pounding inside of Adora. Somehow pushing the toy into her while also pulling Adora down on it with her grip on her shoulders. Every thrust hit the spot again, and again, sending Adora spiraling. Her fingers dug into Catra’s back, just to hold onto something as her climax starts to build to exponential proportions. Her breathing became choppy, matching Catra’s thrusts, “I’m-go-ing-to-come...Fu-CK-CA-TR-A!” 

Adora saw stars as Catra continued to rail her through her climax. She could hear her moans and screams bouncing off the walls. If she wasn’t enjoying this so much she would be embarrassed that a lot of people probably heard them. 

Catra’s thrusts became slower until they stop. Catra goes limp above Adora, breathing heavily against her neck, sending a shiver through Adora from the warmth. They stayed that way for a while, both of them catching their breath. Adora went through her aftershocks, which were slightly more intense than usual since the toy is still inside her. After a while Catra pushes herself up on shaky arms and looks at Adora, looking very pleased with herself. 

“Told you I’d fuck you into the mattress,” Catra says with a sly smile. Adora laughs a little, but when she looks around her to see that there is actually a dent in the mattress she bursts out laughing. Catra pulls herself out, and Adora can’t focus on how empty she feels now, because she’s too busy laughing. 

“I think we need a new bed,” Adora says as Catra gets up on her knees to undo the harness and slide it off her before laying down half on Adora, half on the bed, purring. Catra runs her fingers across Adora’s forehead, pushing the hair stuck to her away and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. 

“I was actually thinking we could get all new furniture.” Adora looks at Catra looking for the joke, but her eyes say she’s serious. 

“Wait, really? Why?” 

“This room was designed for me when I became the Empress, but now that you’re here. It doesn’t feel right.” Adora can’t help but smile from the warm feeling filling her body at Catra’s words, “I want to make it our own, instead of it just being mine.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know, I figured we could pick out the furniture together so it was more ours.” 

“You know you’re more of a romantic than you let on,” Adora says while tapping Catra’s nose, bringing out a bright blush to her cheeks and her ears pin back. Catra opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it and pouts. Adora leans in and brushes their lips together, “You’re even cuter when you get embarrassed.” 

“I am not cute!” Catra yells, but her tail grows in size, and her blush only gets brighter. 

  
“Yes, you are. My cute little kitten.” Catra’s makes a choking sound as her face looks like it’s about to burst into flames and her purr rises. She then huffs and nuzzles into Adora’s neck. Adora laughs a little but decides to stop teasing. She wraps an arm around Catra, bringing her fully on top of her, and kissing the top of her ear. “You know we never actually made any decisions on the wedding.” 

Catra laughs into her neck, “Yeah I guess we didn’t...We got a little distracted didn’t we?” She says while lifting her head to look at Adora. Her blush is gone but still purring now with a satisfied grin on her face. “So...first let’s decide colors, what would you like?” 

“I’m thinking...white and gold.” Catra seems to perk up at that. 

“I like that...ok now, what kind of food should we serve? I of course want fish, but what would you like?” 

“Maybe...pork.” 

“Sounds good, music? Do we want to go with instrumental or get a singer?” 

“I’d prefer instrumental, I’ve always liked listening to the instruments than the singers.” Catra leans forward and kisses Adora gently and then backs away, now looking very tired. 

“Perfect...We can figure out more details later but,” Catra pauses to stretch her arms and legs out yawning on top of Adora. When she finishes she smacks her lips and rests her head against Adora’s chest while curling into a ball. “After all that I need some sleep.” 

“Do you mind if I move first? I’d like to not sleep in the dent we made.”

“Go ahead,” Catra says but doesn’t move. 

“Can you get off me so I can?” Catra starts to move but only to curl herself tighter and grip onto Adora. 

“You can move with me here...I’m very comfortable so you better not jostle me around too much,” Catra says sounding very pleased with herself. Adora scoffs in disbelief causing Catra to lift her head to give Adora a stern look. Adora puts her hands up in defeat and Catra returns her head to its original position. 

It was a struggle to get out of the dent with Catra on her chest, but Adora was eventually able to make it out. She’s very thankful for how large the bed is because she’s able to find a spot far enough away from the dent that she can lay comfortably. Catra groaned a few times when Adora moved too much but she didn’t move from her spot on Adora’s chest until she finally stopped moving and curled into her side. Her purr never subsided and when Adora turned to wrap herself around Catra it only grew in volume. 

It’s only been a few days that Adora has fallen asleep next to Catra, and she doesn’t understand how she was ever able to fall asleep without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do something different with having Bow and Catra be really close. I've always read them getting closer in some stories but rarely ever starting out as close friends. 
> 
> I love when Catra's a top, but bottom Catra hits different...Scorfuma is canon in my eyes, I just had to bring them into this. When Adora touches a horse for the first time, I hope some people realized I used the lines from the show when she first met a horse. It was a different situation but it didn't feel right not to use those lines. 
> 
> I'm not really sure how rooms were designed in medieval times but I couldn't pass up on Catra being cute af with Adora. I also don't know what weddings were like but it felt necessary to make the color scheme white and gold for them. (Also I don't know why but I feel Adora likes pork). It's not a spoiler but the wedding will be happening in the next chapter. I'm planning on describing it like an Etherian party, and their outfits will be their clothes from the future scene in the finale. (Again not very medieval but how could I NOT do that) 
> 
> As always please let me know of any mistakes in the comments. I always love feedback! And don't be afraid to comment on some ideas or your theories for this story!


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so excited to be posting this chapter for many reasons. 
> 
> I made wedding traditions the same as today's because it helps with some of the situations I put Adora and Catra in. I'm sorry if that breaks the AU for you but I really wanted things to play out this way. 
> 
> Didn't mean for this to happen but it's kind of heavy on Adora's POV throughout it. 
> 
> As always if there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments! Enjoy!

Adora has been talking to Glimmer and other servants all day making sure everything is ready for the wedding tomorrow. Catra has been talking to the council members all day. She is going over things they will need to do for Catra while they take a few days for themselves after the wedding. Adora is nervous about something going wrong, about it not being perfect for Catra. She wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong, and that she and Catra can have a perfect day together. 

“Everything is going to be fine, will you just relax?” Glimmer says while pushing Adora out of the ballroom for the hundredth time. Adora has been trying to relax but nothing is helping. 

“Just let me help. You guys don’t even have the decorations up yet.” Adora gestures to barren ballroom walls. There are tables pushed to either end covered in the decorations waiting to be hung up. From what Adora can tell they are white and gold, but that’s not a surprise since that’s what she and Catra asked for. 

“Because you’re not supposed to see what it looks like, so we can’t start until you stay away!” Glimmer says while closing the ballroom doors behind them. She lets out a deep sigh and turns to Adora. “Go do something to take your mind off of this.”

“Like what?” Adora helping with decorating was her way of taking her mind off this. In Adora’s mind that makes sense, because it gave her something to do. If Catra wasn’t in meetings all day she would definitely be with her right now instead of Glimmer. The only thing she could think of was helping, it’s all she knows. 

“Anything that is far away from here.” Adora opens her mouth to protest but Glimmer puts up a hand stopping her. “I’m begging you here. Just go do  _ something _ that will keep you away so we can do our jobs.” 

“Fine,” Adora says in defeat. Glimmer sighs in relief and leans against the door. Adora walks away but with no destination in mind, she aimlessly walks around the castle and smiles at whoever says hi to her. More people have been doing that since she got engaged to Catra. Her life hasn’t changed too much since then, it’s just getting used to the changes is the problem. 

Adora wakes up before sunrise every day wide awake. It took her a few days to not do her daily routine out of reflex. She’s still not used to having a servant come in with their food in the morning. It also doesn’t help that she knows the servant who is doing it. Flutterina is a few years younger, but she started working in the castle around the same time Adora did. Her village was attacked and her parents were killed in the process. No one in the village wanted to deal with her, so they dropped her with Perfuma. She’s good at her job, and Adora is glad someone who hasn’t slept with Catra was assigned to them. Thanks to her age Catra never offered. She always made her they were a certain age before asking. 

Flutterina is also one of the few servants who have helped her with her attacks during the day. Adora doesn’t like that so many people know, even though it’s only a few. It feels weird asking her to do things when she has helped Adora so many times in the past. It almost feels wrong in a way. 

Filling her days has been a challenge without her daily chores. She’s even tried to help out the other servants but they refuse to let her do anything. She doesn’t like not helping. She gets restless just sitting around doing nothing, and feels bad that others are doing work when she doesn’t have to. 

Horseback riding has helped but if she does it too much, then she can barely walk the next day. She even trains twice a day when she doesn’t ride that day, but it’s still not enough. Whenever Catra has a meeting or any Empress duties that took her away from Adora, she found herself in the library. All the extra time in her day did give her more of a chance to catch up on her reading. Her writing is still barely eligible but it’s getting better.

“Oof!” Adora falls to the ground onto her butt. She opens her eyes to apologize to whoever she bumped into but when she opens them, she’s met with orange hair and the smell of hay, “Hey, Swifty.” 

Adora hadn’t realized that in her daze she walked all the way to the stables. She has been getting lessons from Sea Hawk every other day for the past month, and she’s been loving it. It took a while for her to not be a trembling mess whenever Swift Wind started moving, but she soon got over that. 

She gets up and pets his mane, “Wanna go for a ride buddy?” Swift Wind neighs a little and flicks their tail. Adora takes that as a yes and puts his saddle on. Once it’s secure she gets her helmet and riding boots on and then puts her foot in the stirrup to boost herself onto him. She’s glad her normal outfit is good enough for riding. It would be annoying if she had to change her clothes all the time for riding. 

She rides him over to the gate to the large grass field and positions him so she can lean down to open it. The field doesn’t have obstacles, it’s just a place for horses to roam freely but Adora uses it to ride Swift Wind. She’s still too nervous to not be in a gated area when riding in case something goes wrong. 

When the gate is locked she tightens her grip on the reigns and uses the crop to hit Swift Wind lightly on his rear. He starts in a trot and Adora takes the time to enjoy the scenery. Etheria really is a beautiful place. The trees are huge, the plants are vibrant, you can almost feel the life coming from them sometimes. The sky is always a beautiful hue of blue and purple. 

“You ready boy?” Adora asks Swift Wind, who huffs a little while shaking their mane. Adora has been riding him enough to know that’s a yes. She props herself up so she’s hovering a few inches off the saddle and hits him with the crop again. He takes off instantly, going so fast that Adora’s eyes start to water. She blinks it away and focuses on the wind hitting her face, the scenery around them now a blur of green and blue. Adora lets out a laugh as she feels all of her nerves leave her body and the tension in her shoulder relaxes. 

Adora rides Swift Wind until the sun starts to set and slows him down to a trot. They ride back to the stables, and Adora gets the saddle off him. “Thanks for making me feel better buddy,” Adora says while resting her forehead against the bridge of his nose. She then brushes through his mane and starts walking back to the castle. 

Adora heads to her chambers, hoping that Catra would be back by now. She makes sure to stay away from the ballroom on the way to protect herself from Glimmer’s wrath. When she opens the doors to an empty room she is disappointed. Catra said she would probably be gone all day, but Adora hoped she would be able to get out of it early. 

To help calm her nerves that have unwelcoming returned, she calls for Flutterina to fill the bath. She almost started to fill it herself but was able to stop from doing it. It was hard to not do things for herself, and sometimes she still did. Catra told her she doesn’t need to do anything anymore, but it was weird for her to have someone doing things for her. She doesn’t understand why she can’t do it herself, she was a servant for 4 years, she knows how to do it. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Flutterina asks as she finishes filling the tub. 

“Very, but it’s also mixed with excitement in a way,” Adora responds while fiddling with the partition and blushing a little. Flutterina stands up staying by the tub and looks at Adora while holding the jug behind her back. 

“Of course! Getting married is always nervously exciting...so I’ve heard.” Flutterina laughs a little, and Adora can’t help but laugh with her. The weird feeling in Adora lessens a little, at how easy it felt to talk to Flutterina just now. They rarely have spoken any words to each other except for Adora giving her orders and Fluterrina responding. They have never gone personal since she became her servant. But them talking like this made things more comfortable. Comfortable enough for Adora to finally say what’s been on her mind.

“Have I thanked you yet?” Adora asks. Flutterina furrows her eyebrows while cocking her head to the side. 

“For what?” 

“Well for one, becoming my servant and doing a good job at it, and...For always helping me...with my attacks,” Adora says the last part quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Flutternia puts the jug on the ground and walks over to Adora. 

“May I hold your hands?” Flutterina asks while reaching her hands out. This is probably the most annoying thing that has happened since she and Catra got engaged. People have stopped touching her or they ask permission. Not that Adora wants people to touch her whenever but it’s like they are scared to do it now. She understands why since she is becoming the Consort but she hoped her friends wouldn’t do it. 

“You don’t have to ask, but yes.” Flutterina takes Adora’s hand in hers and holds them tight. Not enough to hurt, but enough that it makes Adora look into her eyes. 

“You don’t need to thank me for helping with your attacks. You had no control over them, and I was more than happy to help make you feel better.” Adora smiles at her and squeezes her hands, “You also don’t need to thank me for being your servant. It’s my job.”

“But doesn’t it feel weird to you? We have worked together for years and now you’re working  _ for _ me instead of  _ with _ me.” 

“I’ll admit it was a little awkward at first, but just because I am your servant now does not mean we can not still be friends.” Flutterina gives her a hopeful smile. Adora lets a sigh of relief. 

“I would like that very much,” Adora says while giving Flutterina a quick hug. When she pulls away she can’t help but notice her cheeks are now slightly pink. 

“G-Great. Then if there is nothing else you need of me. I will take my leave.” Adora shakes her head and Flutterina does a small courtesy and walks out of the room. 

Adora removes her clothes and slowly lowers herself into the bath, enjoying the feeling of the hot water easing her tension as she sinks farther in. She feels very relieved now knowing that she and Flutterina can still have a friendship even though things are different. They weren’t that close, to begin with, but Adora is tired of people treating her so different now that she’s marrying Catra. It will make things less awkward now that she can have a friendship with Flutterina. 

Adora takes a deep breath and sinks deeper in the water, till it teases the bottom of her chin. She closes her eyes and relaxes into the heat. 

“-ra. Adora.” Her eyes snap open at the sound of Catra’s voice. She looks around to see her leaning against the partition her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face. It takes Adora a second to remember she’s in the tub, which is now significantly cold, and her fingers are all wrinkled. She must have fallen asleep. “If this is what I’m going to come home to whenever I have to deal with meetings all day, I might do it more often.” 

Catra strides over to Adora and rests her hands against the edge of the tub before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulls away and rests her chin on the back of her hands. Her tail swaying behind her, and her ears pointed straight up. 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t...I missed you,” Adora says while sitting up and moving to wrap her arms around Catra’s shoulders. She pulls away hissing a little. 

“I missed you too, but I prefer you to be dry and warm. Let’s get you out of there.” Catra stands and puts her hand out to help Adora out of the tub. She takes them and pulls herself up and steps out of the tub, now shivering from the cool air hitting her wet body. Catra wraps her in a towel while pulling her into her arms. Adora melts into her warm body while Catra rubs her arms up and down her back.

“How was your day?” Adora asks and Catra lets out a deep sigh. 

“Exhausting. I had to make sure everyone knew what to do in certain situations, and there was  _ a lot _ to cover. Then whenever there were a few seconds of silence, I was berated by questions asking if I was nervous, excited, or whatever I was feeling about tomorrow.” Adora laughs a little. Catra is not one to talk about her feelings even on a regular day. “How was your day?”

“Glimmer basically banned me from the ballroom.” Adora nuzzles her face into Catra’s neck. Because of their height difference, it’s a little uncomfortable on her back, but it feels so nice she doesn’t care. 

“Good, she did what she was told,” Catra says and Adora pulls away to look down at her feeling betrayed. 

“You told her to keep me away?” 

“Of course. I knew you were going to try to help and I asked Glimmer to keep you away so everything will be a surprise tomorrow.” Adora huffs in annoyance. Catra laughs a little squeak that causes Adora’s heart to melt. “Besides that, what else did you do?”

“I ended up riding Swift Wind for a few hours, and then I came to bath and now I’m in your arms.” Catra starts to purr while pushing herself up onto her toes to kiss Adora, more firmly this time. Adora pulls away, Catra now looking at her with half-lidded eyes. “You know...I’m naked, but you’re still wearing clothes.” 

Catra pulls Adora away from the tub and pushes her back into her legs are stopped by their mattress. She pushes on Adora’s shoulder causing her to sit on the edge. Catra backs away a few steps never breaking eye contact with Adora as she stripped out of her clothes. Adora can’t help but look while more and more of Catra bare body is exposed in front of her. 

Catra walks slowly back to Adora and hooks her finger at the edge of the towel and pulls it away. Adora gasps at the quick movement and Catra takes that moment to devour Adora’s mouth with her tongue. Adora lets out a groan as Catra’s taste fills her mouth. She wraps an arm around Catra’s waist and uses her other to help her move farther back onto the bed. 

Adora stops once she’s fully on the bed and uses her other hand to run her fingers against Catra’s thigh causing her to shiver above her. Adora passes past Catra’s hips and reaches the base of her tail. Catra stills above her, obviously waiting in anticipation for the stimulation to happen but Adora doesn’t move her hand. 

“Adora…” Catra groans while breaking the kiss to nuzzle her head into Adora’s neck, and kissing along it. 

“Yes, Catra? Is there something you’d like me to do?” Adora says as smug as she can. Catra growls into her neck, but Adora can tell it’s out of annoyance and not anger. “I’m gonna need you to speak up Kitten. I didn’t hear you.” 

Catra mewls at the name. Adora loves she gets the same reaction every time she calls her ‘Kitten’. Adora opens her mouth but is cut off when Catra bites into her pulse point. She moans at the sensation and can’t help her back from arching off the bed. Whenever Catra does that, it wipes her mind of any coherent thought but Adora isn’t ready to submit to her yet. She takes a moment to get her thoughts together. 

“Bad Kitty. If that’s how you’re going to act…” Adora moves her hand away from the base of Catra’s tail but it’s stopped but the end of the tail wrapping around her wrist. Catra moves away from Adora’s neck and meets her gaze, giving her a pleading look. “Are you gonna be good Kitten?” 

Catra’s face turns bright red as she nods her head yes. Adora leans up to kiss her while moving to put the base of her tail in between her fingers and rubbing lightly. Catra grabs onto Adora’s shoulders, her claws poking into her skin a little making Adora groan. 

Adora picks up the speed and Catra starts to whine, now unable to kiss anymore. She raises her hips into Adora’s touch and shoves her face into her chest. Adora moves her hands to grab Catra’s hips and flips them over. Adora now resting in between her thighs, holding herself up on her elbows, her mouth hovering over Catra’s breast. 

Catra arches her back up, bringing her hardened nipple into Adora’s mouth. Normally, Adora would pull away and tease her for being bad, but she was going crazy not touching Catra. She rolls her nipple in between her teeth and runs a hand through the short fur on her stomach until she reaches a particularly thick patch. 

“Adora...please,” Catra begs above her. Adora pushes past the fur and hovers two fingers over Catra’s clit. 

“What do you want?” Adora says while lightly tapping the swollen bud, causing Catra to jerk under the touch. 

“You...I want you...Just touch me, please…” Catra lifts her hips higher and Adora doesn’t pull away. She puts the pressure she knows Catra needs, earning a relieved groan from the woman beneath her. Adora takes her breast back into her mouth as she circles against Catra’s clit. She then starts to move her fingers to Catra’s entrance and-

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Adora?” Glimmer asks from the other side. “It’s almost midnight, time to leave.” 

Catra growls and before Adora can stop her, she slips out from under her and is stomping towards the door. Catra throws the door open not bothering to hide her naked body. Glimmer jumps a little and then when her eyes move down, her face turns bright red and she turns around. 

“She’s a little  _ busy  _ right now,” Catra growls, her tail thrashing behind her. Adora can see from across the room that she is dragging her claws down the door, probably keeping herself from killing Glimmer right then and there. 

“I-I’m sorry, Empress. But it’s almost midnight...and it’s bad luck if you see each other on your wedding day before the ceremony.” Catra growls and Glimmer starts to shake a little. Adora hastily makes her way across the room and wraps her arms around Catra’s waist and kisses her neck. Her tail slows down but her claws are still out. 

“It’s a tradition, my dear. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow night,” Adora whispers into her ear. Catra lets out a whine while sheathing her claws and leaning into Adora. 

“Fine.” Adora can’t help but giggle at how bothered Catra is. She is herself but seeing Catra like this is one of the better pleasures in life.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Glimmer.” Adora closes the door and hears Glimmer let out a relieved sigh. Adora spins Catra around in her arms and kisses her lips gently. Catra tries to deepen it but Adora pushes her away bringing out a disappointed whine from her lover. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but if I kiss you any more than this, I won’t be able to hold myself back.” 

Catra looks between Adora’s eyes and her lips, obviously torn between continuing the kiss or listening to her. After a few moments, Catra closes her eyes and sighs in defeat. Adora kisses her forehead before pulling herself away and getting dressed. 

Catra doesn’t make it easy for her though. She lays down on the bed, still completely naked, and stares at Adora the entire time. She lays on her side while bending one leg, giving Adora a full view of her body. Adora almost gives in when she sees the shine against Catra’s inner thighs, but she somehow... _ somehow _ holds herself back. She quickly walks over and kisses her forehead and runs out of the room before Catra can try anything. “I love you! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

\--

Catra’s tail hasn’t stalled since she woke up this morning. It is her wedding day after all and it didn’t help that she was left high and dry...well  _ wet _ last night by Glimmer taking Adora away because of that stupid tradition. It was very satisfying seeing her blush when she saw Catra naked. What wasn’t satisfying was last night she had the worst sleep in her life. Still riled up from Adora not finishing what she started, and touching herself only appeased her enough to not find Adora and take her. She is thankful she isn’t in heat right now, if she was, there’s no way she would have let Adora leave her side. 

If she was in her heat, she probably would have also killed the council members for keeping her  _ all _ day. She figured after years of working with her, they would have figured things out on their own by now. But Catra was sorely mistaken. She spent the whole day going through every worst-case scenario that might happen during her days off with Adora. 

There were definitely a few scenarios they didn’t need to go over but Razz wanted to be extra careful. In hindsight, it’s a good idea because then they should have no reason to bother Catra and Adora during their time together. But that doesn’t help the fact that if they weren’t so cautious, Catra would have gotten out of that meeting earlier and been able to have Adora. 

Now she’s stuck in her chambers until the ceremony in the gardens is prepared with Bow trying and  _ failing _ to calm her down. 

“Sit down and eat something,” Bow says motioning towards the lounge seating that has a tray of food on the center table. Catra doesn’t want to eat, she can’t until she sees Adora again. She knows she should eat something but her stomach is tied in knots. Bow sighs in defeat, but grabs a cup and walks over to Catra, “Can you at least drink something? We don’t have you passing out from dehydration.” 

Catra huffs and grabs the cup sipping at the water, and then downing the rest when she realizes just how thirsty she is. Annoyingly Bow takes her moment of weakness to grab her arm and pull her closer to the tray of food. The only reason why Catra let it happen is that the tray also has the jug with more water. They sit down next to each and when Catra grabs the water but no food, Bow looks disappointed. Normally she wouldn’t care but his damn eyes are hard to say no to. 

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” Catra snaps while refilling her cup. 

“Not until you at least eat something,” Bow’s eyes turn stern and Catra knows he’s being serious. He rarely ever gets angry, and she can tell he’s starting to. 

“Fine.” Catra grabs an apple and bites into it. Bow’s eyes light up and his shoulders slump a little from the tension leaving. She finishes eating the apple and did start to feel a little better, but her stomach is still twisted with anxiety. Sitting down wasn’t helping. Her foot is tapping so fast she thinks it might actually drill a hole into the floor. Bow places a hand on her knee and squeezes, causing her leg to stop and look at him. 

“Everything is going to be fine.” Catra doesn’t relax in the slightest, and her leg starts to twitch again. Bow squeezes harder, “Adora loves you. You love Adora. Nothing and no one is going to get in the way of you getting married.”

In and out.

Catra knows he’s right. The only obstacle she had to deal with was the council members but they all approved. 

“I know...I just want to get it over with!” Bow gives her a perplexed look, “I just want to be married to her already. I want to be able to call her my wife. I don’t care about some stupid ceremony and party. If I had it my way we would have been married minutes after I proposed. Not waiting an entire month!” 

“Awww, that’s so cu-” Catra cuts him off with a hiss. He puts his hands up in defeat and shuts his mouth. Catra takes a deep breath and slumps into the furniture. “Well now that you’ve eaten  _ something. _ Can you get dressed so when they are ready for you, you can actually go?”

Catra mentally slaps herself for being so nervous that she forgot to get dressed for the damn thing. She nods her head and walks behind the partition. Waiting for her is a redshirt with a golden pin to help keep it closed, black leather pants, knee-high boots with a gold strap, and a coat that is meant to only hang off one shoulder with gold accent pieces on it. She puts on the clothes and then pulls her hair back, leaving some hair out to fall in front of her ears. She walks around the partition and Bow looks her up and down, mouth agape. 

“What?” Catra looks at herself, checking everything look right, “Did I put something on wrong?” 

“No. You look amazing.” Catra blushes at the compliment, and returns to her seat, “Adora is going to die when she sees you.” 

“I’d prefer if that didn’t happen,” Catra says laughing a little, and Bow joins her. The laughter quickly dies down when there is a knock at the doors. Catra pounces off the furniture, clawing it but not caring since she and Adora still need haven’t picked new ones. Catra opens the door with so much force the servant falls back a little. 

“They’re ready for your Empress Catra.”

\---

“Adora you need to stop eating or you’re going to throw up,” Glimmer says taking the tray of food away from her, causing Adora to whine in protest. Since she woke up this morning Adora hasn’t been able to stop stuffing her face, trying to calm her nerves just a little, but it didn’t work. 

She went to go see Swift Wind earlier and that helped. When she finally started to calm down while grooming Swift Wind, Glimmer showed up to drag her out of the stables to help her get ready. “Besides, you need to get dressed, and you can’t get food on your dress.” 

Adora huffs in defeat while slumping into her chair. Glimmer was right, her dress is almost completely white except for gold accent pieces that also count at straps, and two yellow stripes that match the curve of her hips. It also has a sort of white cape that flows from the straps, exposing her back. When the servants showed her the dress Glimmer instantly told them no because it showed off too many of her scars but Adora stopped her. She wants to show them. For one, Catra has made her feel beautiful because of them, and two she wants to show people that she is strong, like how Catra said she is. 

“Can you please get dressed? They will be ready any minute,” Glimmer asks while pulling at Adora’s hand trying and failing to pull her out of the chair. Her comment only worsened her nerves solidifying her in place. She wishes that they could have gotten married sooner, or not have to deal with the ceremony and the party. She just wants Catra. Adora starts to shake, causing Glimmer to look panicked, and kneel in front of her. “Hey. It’s gonna be ok. You’re gonna get married and live happily ever after.” 

In and out.

“I’m just so nervous,” Adora admits as she stops shaking. Glimmer takes both of her hands and rubs her thumb against them.

“It’s ok to be nervous, everyone is nervous on their wedding day. Just focus on how a few hours from now, you will be married. Catra will be your wife.” Adora can’t help but beam at Glimmer’s words. She bites in the inside of her cheek to make sure this still isn’t a dream. She winces at the pain and then lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.” Glimmer says pulling at Adora’s arms. This time she doesn’t fight it and stands up. Glimmer guides her over to the dress splayed out on the bed and turns away to allow Adora to get changed. She puts it on and clears her throat signaling Glimmer she can turn around. When she does, she gasps while putting her hands over her mouth, “You look amazing.” 

Adora blushes at the compliment. She was worried she would look bad. She does feel a little awkward wearing it since the only thing she has worn is a single shirt or her white shirt, gray pants, and red boots her entire life. This will be the first time she will be wearing something new, and she couldn’t be more excited that it’s for her wedding. 

“But it just needs one final touch,” Glimmer says while turning around and grabbing the little tiara off a table. She walks over and reaches up to put it on Adora, she leans down so she can reach. When Adora stands up straight Glimmer looks up at and is practically sparkling. “Perfect!” 

Adora blushes and walks over to the mirror to look at herself and is shocked to see how pretty she looks. She knew the dress was pretty but the fact that it makes her look like  _ this _ doesn’t make sense to her. There’s a knock on the door and Adora freezes, staring at Glimmer through the mirror, eyes wide. A huge smile grows on Glimmer’s face before she turns around and opens the door. 

“They’re ready for her.” 

\---

Catra walks to the gardens and stops in her tracks in awe at how beautiful it looks. There are benches filled with people placed on either side of a pathway leading to an archway that is wrapped with white and gold rope with flowers entwined throughout it. Wood posts are in the ground at the ends of the benches with white and gold fabric crisscrossing over everything. Everything is enclosed by the bushes and flowers around them, making it feel like another world. 

Bow gives Catra a little push at her lower back, bringing the life back in her legs for her to start walking down the path and stand under the archway. Thankfully Bow is allowed to stand near her, she’s doesn’t get nervous in front of people but having him close does make her feel better. 

Catra’s heart is pounding in her chest. Every time someone walks through the entrance she sucks in her breath but whenever it’s not Adora, she lets out a disappointed sigh. “How much longer?” Catra growls under her breath. Her patience is now spread thin. “They said they were ready for me.” 

“Relax, I’m sure she will be here so-” Bow stops talking when everyone goes silent and turns toward the entrance. Catra’s heart stops beating when she sees a blonde goddess in a white dress walk into view. Her legs gave out and she started to fall backward. A second later Bow has his hands under Catra’s armpits holding her up. “This is why I wanted you to eat more.” 

Bow helps her stand back up, some people laugh a little, but she can’t be bothered to feel embarrassed while Adora walks closer to her beaming. When she got her footing back, they lock eyes, never looking away from each other. When Adora stands in front of her she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says. Adora smiles a little, and her cheeks redden. Catra’s heart flutters so much from the sight, she feels herself start to lose her balance. To keep herself up she reaches out to grab Adora’s forearms. Her breath hitches as Catra glides her fingers down and entwines their fingers together. 

“Hi,” Adora says bashfully, causing Catra to almost lose her balance again. Catra squeezes her hands a little. Adora squeezes back and she can’t help but smile so big it hurts her jaw. 

“I would ask you to take each other’s hand but you’ve already beat me to it.” More laughs from the crowd but they just continue staring at each other. By voice, Catra knows it’s Bishop Michah but she barely registers anything until he saying until, “Catra, you may recite your vows.” 

“Right...vows.” Catra swallows the lump in her throat. 

“You did prepare them, right?” Micah asks. More laughs. 

“Yes,” Catra hisses as her ears pin back, now feeling embarrassed. Adora squeezes her hands and gives her an encouraging look. 

In and out. 

“Adora...When I saw you four years ago, I had a feeling that I shouldn’t let you slip away. The more I got to know you, the more grateful I became for that feeling. I can’t imagine my life without you, I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, I can’t imagine loving anyone else. I can’t imagine a world without you in it, because you  _ are  _ my world. I promise that I will protect you till my dying breath, I will make sure you feel loved every day, and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

\---

Adora promised herself she would not cry, but she broke that promise when she heard Catra’s words. She’s very grateful that Glimmer is standing near her, there’s no way she could have stood up here without her. She was certain when she saw Catra that she would faint. When she saw Catra standing under the archway she could have sworn she was staring at an angel. She barely even registered the people around them until they laughed and she realized Bow was helping Catra stand. 

“Adora, you may now recite your vows,” Micah says. Adora’s heart starts pounding in her ears and she starts to tremble. Catra squeezes her hands and gives her a sweet smile while slowly blinking.

In and out.

“Catra...You saved me from a life I thought I could never escape from. A life I thought I deserved. Thanks to you, I got to learn how to live, how to  _ really _ live. I have never felt freer in my entire life, I have been able to make my own choices for four years. But the only one I care about is this one, right now. My choice to marry you, to spend my life with you, and to stand by your side.” 

Adora was able to hold back the tears to say her vows but when Catra started to cry, she couldn’t hold them back anymore. 

“That was beautiful. Now, do you have the rings?” Micah says gesturing towards Catra. She lets go of one of Adora’s hands and extends it towards Bow, never looking away from Adora. Bow puts a small box in her hand and Catra brings it to her chest. “Wonderful. Now, do you Catra take Adora to be your wife?” 

“I do,” Catra says while letting go of Adora’s other hand to open the box. Breaking eye contact for the first time and both of them looking down at the box. Adora’s eyes are glued to the ring Catra slides onto her finger until Catra hands her the box, holding the other ring. She takes it, holding on to it so tight her knuckles turn white. 

“Do you Adora take Catra to be your wife?” 

“I do,” Adora says while taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Catra’s furry finger. They press their palms together and entwine their fingers before looking up at each other. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Adora and Catra let go of each other’s hands at the same time. Catra grabs Adora’s neck pulling her down, while Adora grabs onto Catra’s waist holding them close as they kiss for the first time as wives. The crowd starts cheering and clapping, but all of that is drowned out in Adora’s ears. All she can hear is the purr from her wife as they kiss with nothing but love for each other. 

They break apart, and multiple colors blind Adora. After a few seconds, she realizes that a variety of flower petals has been dumped over them by Scorpia. Catra laughs with a squeak that Adora swears will never stop making her heart melt. 

They turn towards the crowd and walk down the path hand in hand towards the ballroom. They don’t say anything to each other on the way, it’s not needed. They said everything they needed to say in their vows. For the next few moments, they can just enjoy each other’s company. 

When they reach the ballroom two knights open the doors for them and they both gasp in amazement. Adora lets go of Catra’s hand to cover her mouth and nose as she admires the room. The room is lined with white and gold ropes and fabrics, there are long tables on either end of the room, leaving enough space for dancing in the middle. At the end is a table perpendicular to the others covered in food, and behind that on a platform is a small table big enough for two with a white sheet that has gold accent pieces at the edges covering it.

Adora will have to thank Glimmer later for keeping her away from the ballroom yesterday. 

Catra walks ahead of her, turns around, and reaches out a hand, “You coming?” She asks. Adora doesn’t hesitate to grab her hand and they hastily make their way to the small table, giggling on the way. Before Adora sits down, she notices the crowd of people waiting outside the entrance, she hesitates before sitting and looks over at Catra, “They aren’t allowed in until I say so.” 

Catra waves a hand, and the people start rushing in a controlled yet chaotic manner. Adora is still getting used to how things work, and seeing Catra command people like that was a little arousing. Everyone finds a seat at the tables, and Bow and Scorpia stand on either side of the platform next to them. 

Catra stands while tapping a knife against her glass. The entire room goes silent, and all eyes turn to them. Adora is blushes at all the eyes on her but when Catra grabs her hand, they lock eyes. Catra turns to look at the room but Adora doesn’t stop staring. 

“Thank you all for being here today to celebrate our wedding…” Adora doesn’t hear anything after that, she’s too focused on burning this memory into her brain so she can remember it for the rest of her life. The smile on Catra’s face, how she somehow looks taller now, and how  _ hot  _ she looks in this outfit. She didn’t see it before because she was too nervous, but now that she’s sitting down, she can really see how attractive Catra looks. Adora can’t help but imagine stripping Catra out of that outfit, which causes a small ache in her clit. 

“And...I-Uh…” Catra is now blushing a little and her tail wraps around Adora’s wrist holding it tight. Adora suppresses a laugh when she realizes that Catra can smell her. Adora lets go of her hand and run her fingers up the back of Catra’s leg, stopping just before her arm is no longer hidden by the table. She can feel the muscles under her fingers tensing, and Adora can’t help but grin. Hopefully, people will think she is just really happy, which she is, but she hopes they won’t know the true meaning of her grin at the current moment. When she moves her fingers to Catra’s inner thigh, she jumps a little and clears your throat, “Let’s eat!” 

The room erupts into applause and soon everyone is lining up to the long table a few feet ahead of them. Catra falls back into her chair and leans over to Adora, “Two can play at that game, Princess,” Catra says while sliding her hand up Adora’s thigh putting pressure into her fingertips. It intensifies her ache, and Catra raises a knowing eyebrow. Adora tightens her jaw and focuses. 

“Game on, Kitten,” Adora says, and Catra’s face turns red while making a small whine that has Adora feeling like she’s on top of the world. She loves when Catra is dominating her, and Adora does whatever she’s told, but seeing Catra melt at one word brings her a different kind of feeling. 

Adora cups the side of Catra’s cheek and leans in for a kiss, but the kiss is a facade to cover up her reaching up and scratching the base of Catra’s ear bringing out a quiet purr from her wife. Catra cuts off the purr with a growl, warning Adora but she isn’t done riling her up yet. Adora breaks away to look Catra in the eyes as she trails a hand down her arm, around her back, and stopping her fingers at the base of Catra’s tail. She sends Adora a warning look but her pupils are dilated and she could easily push her away. Adora starts to-

“Food for the lovely couple,” Bow says while placing a plate down in front of Catra. They break apart and face forward in their chairs both of their faces flushed. Adora also has a plate in front of her, she looks over at Scorpia who gives her a wide smile. Adora returns it before turning back to look at Catra who is still blushing and seems  _ very  _ focused on her food. 

Adora can’t help but laugh a little. If people knew the almighty Empress could be taken down by one word and some touches, someone may have taken the position from her a long time ago. The thought sends a cold shiver through Adora’s spine. She reminds herself that only Adora knows what affects Catra, and only Adora will be able to touch her like that. 

Adora starts to think about  _ all _ the ways she could touch Catra, and she has their entire lives to do it. Her ache is growing and Catra seems to get tenser. “You ok...Kitten?” Adora says leaning in and whispering the nickname. Catra goes rigid and her tail travels under Adora’s dress and up her thigh. Adora shivers when the tail wraps around her, the end stopping a few inches away from the ache. 

“You know I can smell you,” Catra says under her breath but loud enough for only Adora to hear, “Even though you are teasing me, I can smell you get more aroused each time. So go ahead, keep going, I’ll just be sitting here enjoying your scent.” 

Adora tries to stifle whine and is only half successful. Catra laughs a little and continues eating her food, now sporting a satisfied grin on her face. Adora focuses on her food, now having lost all the confidence she had moments ago. 

After everyone got a chance to eat some food a line started in front of the platform for everyone to congratulate the couple. After a while, Adora’s face starts to hurt from all the smiling she has to do but she puts up with it. She’s the Empress Consort now, she needs to show Catra that she can handle this. 

There are only a few times she genuinely smiles when she sees familiar faces of servants. Sea Hawk and Mermista came up, but Mermista soon pulls him away when he wants to show his congratulations with a fire trick. Perfuma came up a little teary-eyed, which caused Adora to start crying a little. She can get a hold of herself and continue her fake smiling. 

When the last person congratulates them and walks away she let out a relieved sigh and slumps into her chair. “How do you do this all the time?” Adora asks, reaching out for Catra’s hand who gladly takes it. 

“What get married?” Catra says sarcastically while giggling a little. 

“Ha. Ha. I mean being courteous with so many people. My jaw is killing me from all the smiling,” Adora says while massaging her jaw with her other hand. Catra leans over causing Adora to blush at how close she’s getting and the seductive look Catra is giving her. 

“Does that mean you’ll need to rest it tonight?” Catra says looking between Adora’s eyes and her lips. Adora swallows hard. “Because if you can’t use your mouth, I’ll just have to kiss you somewhere else.” 

Adora shudders under her words and can feel herself getting wetter. Which of course Catra knows, but when Catra opens her mouth to comment, music erupts throughout the room. Soon all eyes are on them again and Catra is standing looking down at Adora with a sweet smile while pulling at her hand to stand up. She does and lets Catra take her to the middle of the room. Adora can’t help but look around at everyone staring at her. 

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Catra says grabbing Adora’s chin with her forefinger and thumb, moving her face to look at her. Adora instantly relaxes when she meets Catra’s blue and gold eyes, looking at her with nothing but love. “It’s just you and me.” 

“I-I’ve never danced before,” Adora admits, feeling herself blush. 

“That’s ok. Just follow my lead,” Catra says moving Adora’s hand to her shoulder, and then grabbing Adora’s waist while clasping their hands together, extending their arms out to the side. Catra starts moving and Adora tries to follow but she keeps accidentally stepping on Catra’s toes. “Just relax. Look into my eyes, and focus on me.” 

Adora takes a deep breath and focuses on Catra. When she starts moving again, it feels more natural this time. It’s the same feeling she gets when she’s riding Swift Wind. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?” Catra asks. Adora feels her face heat up even more. She can’t speak so she shakes her head. “Well, you are. When I saw you I thought you looked like a goddess...You  _ do _ look like a goddess.” 

“I thought you looked like an angel when I saw you,” Adora says, and Catra stumbles a little in their dance. Catra clears her throat and moves them back in tune with the music. 

“I think I look more devilishly handsome if I say so myself.” Catra straightens her posture, and now has a smug grin on her face. 

“Angel or Devil, I’ll still love you forever.” Catra’s grin falters as her ears lower a little, and her cheeks redden. 

“Awww!” Scorpia says from beside them. For the first time since they started dancing Adora looks away from Catra and finally notices that the majority of people have joined them in dancing. Adora also couldn’t help but notice that Scorpia is dancing with Perfuma. 

“Aww, yourself,” Catra says, pulling them away, but that only brought them closer to Glimmer and Bow. 

“You guys look so cu-” Catra hisses, cutting off Bow, her ears pinning back while moving away again. Adora can’t help but laugh at how flustered Catra is getting. She also appreciates the possessive growl that comes from her whenever they bump into people.

“You do realize we’re surrounded by people, we’re going to bump into someone no matter what,” Adora says, trying to calm Catra down but it doesn’t seem to help. Her ears are still pinned back and now she’s starting to lightly snarl at people. Adora plants her feet to the ground, stopping Catra in her tracks and holding her tight at her waist. “Hey, it’s just us remember.” 

Catra’s ears pop back up and she relaxes her mouth into a small frown. She lets out a deep sigh while moving closer to rest her head on Adora’s chest. “I just want you all to myself,” Catra says now rubbing her cheek against Adora’s jaw. She can’t help but blush at Catra scent marking her in a room full of people. Adora’s eyes widen as she fully realizes what Catra is doing. She only does this-

“Did your heat start?” Adora whispers so only Catra can hear. Catra starts to laugh and marks her again. 

“No, it hasn’t. Can’t I just mark my wife because I want to?” Catra says before bunting her head into Adora’s chin and nuzzling back into her chest. 

“Say it again,” Adora requests, feeling like she is floating at the fact that Catra just called her, her wife with ease. 

Catra moves away to look at Adora confused and then her eyes soften in realization. Catra leans up and stops just before kissing Adora on the lips, “My wife.” Before Catra can pull her in, Adora leans forward and kisses her, causing Catra to squeak a little in surprise but she soon kisses Adora back. 

“Ugh, can you two get a room,” Mermista says. Catra breaks the kiss and starts to snarl but Adora moves in front of her. Sea Hawk beams at them, with an apologetic look in his eye before pulling Merimista a safe distance away. 

“I’m the Empress, I could have them hanged for speaking to us like that,” Catra growls low enough for only Adora to hear. She turns around instantly and grabs Catra’s shoulders. 

“You will do no such thing. They are our friends and you will not hurt them for simply teasing us.” Catra growls a little more but Adora tightens her grip and Catra backs down. Adora loosens her hold and wraps her arms around Catra, pulling her closer. “Besides killing our friends will ruin the surprise I have for you tonight.”

“What?” Catra asks while pulling away to look at Adora intrigued and her pupils dilating a little. “A surprise? What is it?” 

“If I told you that would ruin the surprise.” Catra huffs in annoyance. Adora leans down and kisses her forehead. Adora has had this idea for a while. She heard about it from one of the other servants who slept with a nobleman from a foreign country. It’s-

“Empress, Empress Consort,” Someone says. Adora turns to see it’s a servant bowing. Adora knows it’s Lonnie before she stands back up. Her tan skin and her signature dreadlocks pulled behind her head make it hard not to recognize her. 

“What?” Catra growls, but Adora grabs her hand and squeezes it causing her to stop her growl but Catra still steps slightly in front of Adora. Lonnie keeps her eyes away from them both. Even though it’s annoying when Catra is being possessive when she doesn’t need to be, it’s still very attractive when she is, especially how intimated people get by her.

“Hello, Lonnie. What is it you need?” Adora asks. Lonnie looks up at Adora, she seems nervous about something but it’s probably because of Catra. 

“Some of us were wondering if we could talk to you,” Lonnie says gesturing to a group of servants Adora recognizes in the corner of the room. Lonnie looks back at Adora, then Catra, then Adora. “Alone.”

Catra moves more in front of her and growls a little. Lonnie backs up a few steps and bows her head. Adora puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her around. 

“They are my friends. I have barely talked to them since we got engaged.” Adora cups her cheeks and kisses her. Catra grabs her hands and sighs into the kiss. Adora pulls away and rubs her thumb against Catra’s cheek, “I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” 

“Fine. But when you get back, I want you all to myself,” Catra says her pupils dilating again while she kisses Adora’s palm. It sends a shiver down her arm, through her spine, and ends between her legs. 

“Trust me, the next time you see me, you’ll find out what the surprise is,” Adora says with a smug grin. Catra makes a small sound in her throat but coughs causing it to stop. 

“Have fun, with your friends,” Catra says before leaning up and kissing Adora’s cheek. She moves a hand to the back of Adora’s neck and pulls her lower. Catra’s hot breath now hitting Adora’s ear, sending shivers through her body, “The longer you make me wait, the more your gonna pay for it later.” 

Before Adora can register what Catra just said, she was gone. She turns to watch Catra walk away, her tail swaying in tune with her hips. 

Lonnie clears her throat, causing Adora to look at her, and remember she had been standing there the whole time. Adora feels herself blush but Lonnie is already heading towards the other servants. On the walk over Adora takes the time to calm herself down. Luckily she’s able to suppress the blush by the time they reach the others.

“Empress Consort,” They all say while bowing. The blush is back but not as bad, and for different reasons so Adora doesn’t try too hard to stop it. They all stand up straight and give her a small smile, which she returns. 

“Hello. It’s good to see all of you again,” Adora says. She recognizes all of them, but only remembers half their names. Most of them she recognizes because they were used to help Catra with her heat at some point, she tries her best not to glare at them. “I hope you all are having a wonderful time.”

“Oh yes, we are!”

“The ballroom looks amazing!”

“The ceremony was beautiful!”

“You look incredible in that dress!” 

“Thank you,” Adora says, feeling her blush grow a little more from the compliments. She can’t help but notice some of the girls keep glancing in Catra’s direction. Adora doesn’t dare look over at her, she feels her staring, and if she were to see the blue and gold eyes, she would surely melt. 

“Catra looks very handsome,” One of the servants says while glancing over at Catra again. 

“Yes, she does,” Adora says, grinding her teeth a little. The servants seem to notice and all look back at her. 

“You are very lucky to have married her...as she is with you.” Adora noticed the servant’s hesitation before saying the last part. She is starting to feel very possessive, but she calms herself by playing with the ring on her finger. The ring Catra gave her. She takes a deep breath and the feeling goes away. 

“Your marriage is going to do wonders for the hybrids in the kingdom,” One servant says. She doesn’t understand what she means. Adora furrows her brows, asking her to explain, “A hybrid marrying a human, let alone the Empress doing it. It’s going to help show people that hybrids and humans can live together peacefully.” 

“I didn’t realize that our marriage did that,” Adora says now feeling a little self-conscious and slumping her shoulders. She figured Catra just wanted to marry her for her. Apparently, her face showed her insecurity because the servants all glanced at each now looking panicked. 

“It’s just a coincidence.”

“She obviously loves you.”

“It’s just something else that makes your marriage better.” 

Adora tries to smile to show she’s ok, but from the look on their faces, she knows it failed. Adora looks down at the floor, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes. 

“Anyone know where Sea Hawk is?” 

“Probably setting something on fire somewhere.” Adora can’t help but start laughing. Since meeting him she has learned about his many accidents of almost setting things on fire. The reason he started working in the stables was that it’s the only job where he can do the least amount of damage to anyone or himself. 

“I hope not, but it wouldn’t be a party without him starting even the smallest of fires,” Adora says and the servants laugh with her. 

\---

Catra walks back to her chair with a smug grin on her face, feeling Adora’s eyes bore into her backside. Once she sits down, she searches the room and finds Adora in the corner talking to the servants. Her eyes never leave Adora. Seeing her far away gives Catra time to admire how her body looks in the dress. Her arms are on full display and no amount of scarring is going to hide how toned they are. What Catra would give to feel those arms holding her right now, feel them touching her. She has to suppress a small moan when she thinks about what the surprise might be. 

When Catra gets a glimpse of Glimmer in the corner of her eye, she can’t help but growl. She just had to show up right when she and Adora were going to get busy last night. But when Adora’s laugh fills her ears, all of that anger melts away. She can’t even get jealous at the fact that someone else is making her laugh, because she’s too busy looking at her smile. Catra is so completely and utterly in love, and she doesn’t care who knows it. She finally has everything she ever wanted, and nothing can get in her way.

“Empress Catra,” A boy says, breaking her stare at Adora to see a servant bowing in front of the table. 

“Yes?” It comes off more harshly than she meant it but she couldn’t help it. She’s annoyed someone caused her to stop staring at Adora. 

“A message from the Consort.” Catra then notices a note being held out to her by the servants shaking hands. It’s a scrawny boy with blonde hair, she’s seen him around a lizard hybrid a couple of times. They are most definitely an item since Catra can smell both their scents from him. But there’s another scent, it reminds her of the servant who took Adora away from her earlier. 

The servant seems to shake more the longer Catra takes to grab the note from him. She can’t help but feel a little proud of herself that she still strikes fear in people, but it’s buried under the curiosity of what the note will say. 

“You are dismissed,” Catra says after taking the note. The boy runs away as if his life depended on it. Catra laughs, she loves it when they do that. She hastily opens the note. 

_ Go to the balcony in the throne room. _

_ Follow the instructions I’ve left for you. _

_ I’ll be there soon, Kitten  _

Catra’s thighs clench, and she looks over at Adora. She’s still talking to the servants, Catra wants to get her attention but Adora said she’ll be there soon. Catra doesn’t hesitate to sneak her way out of the ballroom and head to the throne room balcony. Her heart pounding in her chest with nervous excitement for what she’s about to find.

On her way, Catra passes no one, which isn’t a surprise. There are guards posted outside the castle but inside almost everyone is most likely either drunk or passed out enjoying the festivities. She reaches the stairwell ascending to the balcony and skips every other step. When she opens the door, she doesn’t see much. She lets her eyes adjust for a second, thankful for being able to see in the dark and then she sees it. A chair at the other end with cuffs bolted at the arms and legs. 

Catra’s heart skips a beat when she reaches the chair and sees that there is a scarf laid across the back of it and I note resting on the seat. She picks up the note and tries her best to not tear it to pieces. 

_ Cuff your legs, then blindfold yourself. _

_ I’ll take care of everything else when I get there. _

_ Be patient, Kitten. I’ll be there soon. _

Catra is lightning fast getting into the chair and closing the cuffs around her legs and tieing the scarf  _ tight _ around her head. She waits only able to hear her heartbeat in her ears. 

In any other circumstance waiting this long for Adora would annoy her, but the longer she waits the more worked up she gets. After not getting to have Adora last night, and then all the teasing today, Catra is more than ready.

Finally, she hears the balcony door open and her breath instantly becomes more rapid the closer the footsteps get. The ache between her thighs becomes unbearable when she smells a vanilla scent getting closer. It takes everything in her to not rip the blindfold off and grab Adora right then and there. But her curiosity about what Adora is going to do to her keeps her back. 

“Adora…” Catra says breathlessly but she puts up a finger to keep her quiet. Catra can feel leather against her lips. She can’t help but whine a little. Since Adora found out Catra likes being spanked, she started wearing leather gloves to give it a little more of a sting. The cuffs lock around her wrists, and she takes a deep breath. Adora’s sweet vanilla scent fills her nose and she jerks at the cuffs. They don’t budge. If Catra really wanted to she could angle her wrist a certain way and cut the cuffs with her claws, but she didn’t want to. 

She circles Catra and wraps something around her chest forcing her back to match the shape of the chair. Catra can tell from the smell that it’s a rope. Her breathing becomes ragged, she needs to feel Adora, she wants to feel her touch. The ropes tighten around her, a little too tight actually but Catra lets it happen. She moves to her arms and wraps the rope around her forearm and then...in between her fingers, forcing her hand to be against the arm, unable to move her fingers or claws. Catra’s starting to get worried. 

“Adora what are you doing?” She doesn’t respond, she doesn’t shush her this time, she just moves to the other arm and ties her hand down. “Adora! I don’t like this...what are you do-” 

The scarf is taken off and Catra takes a second to adjust her eyes to look at - not Adora. Whoever is standing in front of Catra is  _ not _ her wife. She’s a tall woman, with long black hair, dark crimson robes, and her face covered in scars. 

“Who are you?!” Catra yells. The woman starts laughing, it’s very unnerving. 

“Adora didn’t tell you about me?” Catra looks at her confused, questioning why Adora would ever tell her about a woman like this, “Pity, I thought she cared more about me...Seeing as how I took care of her most of her life.” 

Catra goes cold, her eyes go wide and her heart stops beating for many seconds.

“ _ Shadow Weaver,”  _ Catra growls while jerking against the ropes and cuffs, but it’s pointless. How Shadow Weaver tied her up she can’t use her claws to break free. The ropes are too thick for her to break through with her strength alone. 

She’s trapped. 

“Ah, so she did tell you about me.” A smile grows on her face that makes Catra blood boil. She instinctively reaches out to try and attack but her arm doesn’t move. “Don’t try to fight it, I’ve done my research. You won’t be breaking out of those anytime soon.”

“How did you trick me? The note? Your scent? The chair?” Catra still didn’t understand how she didn’t catch this sooner. She should have caught it when the note was sent to her, Adora’s writing still was barely eligible, and she wouldn’t have asked someone else to write it for her. Shadow Weaver laughs again and it makes Catra want to throw up. 

“Please, it was too easy to find out from other servants about her pet name for you, it was even easier to threaten that poor boy to give you the note. And for my scent, I simply just figured out what Adora used to clean herself and started using it myself. I wore these gloves so if I did have to touch you, you wouldn’t be able to tell it wasn’t Adora. The chair was even easier. I asked your blacksmith Entrapta to make me a chair that could hold a hybrid. She was more than happy to do it. I didn’t even have to explain why I needed it. She was so excited to make such a unique item.” Shadow Weaver smiles a satisfied grin when she sees Catra dumbfounded expression. She can’t believe it. She was so focused on getting fucked that she didn’t realize she  _ was  _ getting fucked. 

“Well, now that you have me trapped...What are you going to do with me?” Catra asks, hoping, praying to the Gods she will hurt her and leave Adora alone. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Shadow Weaver cups her cheeks and plays with the tuff of her hair under her ears. The feeling sends shivers down her spine that chills her body. She resists biting the woman’s arm, worried it might make the situation worse. “I’m not going to touch you...I’m going to make you watch me  _ break  _ her _.” _

Before Catra can scream Shadow Wever shoves a ball gag into her mouth, muffling them. Catra curses herself for not screaming for help sooner. She tries to break it with her teeth but it’s made of metal, making it impossible for her to even dent it. Shadow Weaver thought of everything.

“You can try to scream all you want. Entrapta ensured me no sound can make it past this. I can’t have you ruin my plans by warning Adora,” Hearing Adora’s name come from her mouth made her almost break her arm trying to break free but then the throne doors open, and they both look down to see Adora walking in. Catra struggles in the chair hoping to make some kind of sound but the chair doesn’t budge. She looks down to see the legs are bolted to the floor. She looks up at Shadow Weaver who now has a satisfied look on her face. “Time to play.” 

Shadow Weaver leaves the balcony, leaving Catra alone. She fights against the binds as hard she can, but nothing is working. She keeps screaming for Adora but the ball gag muffles them too much that they don’t even echo in the room. Adora walks further into the room looking around. Catra calls out to her in her head, to look up, if she just looks up she will see Catra. 

“Catra, I got your note. Where are you?” Adora’s voice echoes throughout the empty room and tears start to spill out of Catra’s eyes. She tries to scream but it’s futile. Then Catra realizes how well she can see the entire throne room. From this angle, no matter where they go Catra will be able to see everything. Even if she were to close her eyes, she’d still hear everything echo off the walls. 

Adora looks around the room again, and she looks at the walls opposite of Catra, she starts to turn and is about to see her- The throne room doors open. Catra can see a smile grow on Adora’s face and it breaks her heart when she sees Adora freeze after turning around to be face to face with Shadow Weaver.

Catra can feel the room get significantly colder, as Shadow Weaver closes the door and steps closer to Adora. She can smell the fear coming off Adora, and the confidence from Shadow Weaver. She gets closer, and Adora doesn’t move.

“Hello, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAH - Sorry not sorry for the no smut and leaving you on that cliff hanger :P  
> I thought of that scene for Catra meeting Shadow Weaver when I was in the middle of writing Chapter 2 - I have been DYING to post this chapter and read your reactions!!! 
> 
> I didn't give them last names during the wedding because, in my head, Shadow Weaver never gave her one, and Adora could never think of one after she met Catra. So Catra asked Micah to not say her last name so it doesn't remind Adora she doesn't have one.
> 
> Noelle Stevenson said in a tweet that she imagine Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie are all a couple so I just had to bring that into here. 
> 
> Entrapta has no idea what she did. To her someone came to her asking her to make something that was interesting for once, so she was all for it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT/UPDATE (12/17/2020): Didn't want to tease y'all by making an update with a new chapter so hopefully some people see this - I promise I will be posting the new chapter soon - A LOT happens in it and I want to make sure I'm proud of it before posting. It's going to be the longest chapter I've written for this story so even when I finish writing it I still have to proofread...It will be up before the New Year. Don't want to be too specific with the time frame and get people's hope up, but I doubt it will take me longer than that. Hang in there!


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years Adora is face to face with Shadow Weaver. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE UPDATE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! 
> 
> This is the longest it's taken me to update a chapter for this story, but it's because it's the longest chapter I have ever written. It took a while to write out and then proofread, which I did multiple times because I wanted it to be perfect before posting. I actually wanted to proofread it more than I already did but I didn't want to end up down a rabbit role so here it is! 
> 
> Thank you all to those who have been reading since I started this. I've loved reading your comments on your theories or your reactions to what I wrote, it's been amazing. 
> 
> As always, please let me know of any major mistakes in the comments
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Adora is frozen in place. She doesn’t believe her eyes...she _can’t_ believe that Shadow Weaver is in front of her. She thinks it must be a night terror and tries to chew the inside of her cheek but she’s unable to move anything. She is completely frozen in place. The only thing she can do is breathe and watch as her previous Mistress walks towards her. 

“Hello, Adora.” The sound of her voice sends chills through her body. She hasn’t heard the voice in four years, except in her dreams, but this is different, this is _real_. Shadow Weaver walks closer and starts circling Adora. Feeling her presence made her want to scream but when she tries, nothing, her mouth doesn’t even open. She is helpless when it comes to Shadow Weaver. “Are you curious as to how I found you?” 

Without thinking, Adora nods her head, and Shadow Weaver kicks her leg causing it to buckle, but she keeps herself up. The pain gives life back to her body, but just enough for her to open her mouth and give Shadow Weaver what she wants. “Y-Yes...Shadow Weaver.” Saying those words again made Adora feel disgusting. She was no longer wearing her elegant wedding dress, she felt like she was back in that shirt. The only thing Shadow Weaver gave her, her entire life.

“I’m happy to know you still remember how to speak to me...After about three years I figured you should have learned your lesson by then. _If_ you were still alive that is. I went back to the auction stage I dropped you off at and asked around. I knew you were one of a kind and that people would remember you.” Shadow Weaver stops in front of Adora and lifts her chin with her forefinger causing their eyes to meet, “But you can imagine my surprise when I found out that the Empress had bought you. After that, I had to think of a plan on how to get you back. Then when I learned you were _marrying_ her, I knew I finally had an opening.”

_Catra. Call out to Catra. She’ll save you. Just scream. Do something!_

“Don’t even bother screaming for help.” Adora’s stomach clenches. Shadow Weaver was always good at reading her thoughts. It made her feel sick that even after four years she still could, “There are no guards and your precious _Catra_ is nowhere to be found.” 

Adora’s eyes widen as her body fills with rage. She tries to figure out in her head where Catra could be. The last time she saw her was in the ballroom heading back to the table. After Lonnie pulled her to the side from talking to the other servants and handed her the note telling her to come here, she looked around the room to find Catra gone. She has no idea where her wife could be.

“What did you do to her-” 

_SMACK_   
  


“You dare speak more than you are allowed!” Shadow Weaver towers over Adora. She fell to her knees under the force of Shadow Weaver’s hand across her face. She tries to stand, to finally face her, but nothing works. All of that rage fueling her is gone. It doesn’t feel like her body is her own. Tears well up in her eyes, she can’t move, she can’t fight. Everything Scorpia has taught her over the years is wiped from her memory. But she knows what she has to do. If there is even a chance she can get out of this alive and find Catra she has to do it. She has to play along.

“I-I’m sorry, Shadow Weaver.” Adora forces herself to not growl the words. Shadow Weaver grabs her hair and forces her head back to bring them face to face. She closes her eyes, her only way of resisting Shadow Weaver but it’s futile, she grabs her jaw and squeezes until Adora opens them. The look in Shadow Weaver’s eyes was exactly how she remembered it, _fury_. It’s the same look she got just before punishing Adora but the shed is miles away, and Adora didn’t see her holding a whip. She can handle her words, she can handle the smacks and kicks. Adora just needs to hold out until someone comes looking for her. 

“Obviously I need to teach you a lesson,” Shadow Weaver says and a satisfied grin grows on her face. Adora freezes when she takes her hand off her jaw and reaches it into her robes to pull out a whip. It’s one of the thicker ones, but not the thickest. She probably got the biggest one she could hide well under robes. Adora’s eyes widen with fear, unable to take them off the whip. “Glad to see your old friend?” 

The fear brings life back to Adora’s body, she tries to pull herself from Shadow Weaver’s grip. She can’t get free, either Shadow Weaver is stronger than she remembers or Adora isn’t able to muster up enough strength to fight back. Either way, she’s trapped. Shadow Weaver drops the whip, still holding tight onto Adora’s hair, and throws her to the ground. Adora tries to crawl away as fast as she can, but in reality, she has barely moved an inch. 

“I must say this outfit is elegant...but it doesn’t suit you,” Shadow Weaver grabs the tiara off Adora’s head tossing it across the room. The clanging of the metal echoing in her ears. She rips the cape off and then grabs the top of the dress tearing it down Adora’s back. It falls off her body, leaving her completely exposed. But she doesn’t truly feel exposed until Shadow Weaver grabs her left hand and pulls off the ring throwing it in the same direction as the tiara, “That’s more like it.” 

Adora holds in her sobs. She loved this dress, she wanted to keep it forever to always be a reminder of the best day of her life. She finally got what she wanted, but Shadow Weaver had to come and take it away.

“Catra will kill you,” Adora whispers but loud enough for Shadow Weaver to hear. She expects to be whipped or smacked, but nothing happens. Except for Shadow Weaver’s booming laugh echoing through the room, it shakes Adora to her core. Shadow Weaver starts circling Adora again and stops to crouch in front of her, bringing up her chin to look face to face with each other.

“You think Catra actually cares about you? You think she _loves_ you?” Shadow Weaver says with a sneer. Adora doesn’t say anything, she just stares at her with determination saying ‘yes’ for her. Shadow Weaver throws her head back and laughs again. When she stops she looks back at Adora and grips her jaw, “She only married you to create a good image for humans and hybrids...She doesn’t care about you, she cares about how you make her look to her _people_.” 

That’s what the servants said...But Adora knows it’s not true. She knows Catra has feelings for her. She could have picked any human to do this with, but she chose her. Catra loves her, Adora knows that she chose her because-

“Catra only chose you because she saw how weak you were...She saw how easy it would be to manipulate you and get you to do her bidding for the rest of your days...All she ever wanted from you is for you to her servant, _forever_.” Adora feels the life leave her body. Catra told her she was strong but was that really true? Was that just a way for her to think that Catra actually cared about her? “If she really cared about you, she would have noticed you were gone by now and come looking for you...Wouldn’t she?”

_Shadow Weaver is right._

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Her voice sounds weak, just like it did all those years ago. It should have made Adora feels disgusted, but she couldn’t feel anything. 

“I’m only trying to protect you, Adora. Like I always have. You understand that right?” Shadow Weaver asks in a tone that almost sounds sincere.

_Shadow Weaver is the only one who can protect you._

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

“And you understand that I still need to punish you...You have been out of my grasp for four years. I need to make sure you still know your place.” 

_Shadow Weaver knows what’s best for me._

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

“Good.” Shadow Weaver stands, gripping at Adora’s hair and dragging her across the floor. Splinters pierce her back and her legs but she doesn’t react. She doesn’t do anything. Her face is emotionless as she stares at the ceiling. Adora notices something on the upper balcony but her mind is so far gone she can barely comprehend what it is before Shadow Weaver spins her around, forcing her forehead into a post. “Do you remember what to do?” 

Adora reaches her arm around the post, keeping her wrists together. “Good.” Shadow Weaver pulls them out more, forcing the post to now dig into Adora’s cheek. It’s painful but Adora doesn’t react. She can feel the pain, but she also feels _nothing._

The life she thought she had, the friends she thought she had, the lover she thought she had, was all just a lie. No one is there for her, no one cares about her, except Shadow Weaver. She will always be there. No matter what Adora does, Shadow Weaver will always be standing behind her, protecting her. 

Shadow Weaver walks behind her, and Adora relaxes her arms but they barely budge. Her wrists are so tightly bound that her arms are holding onto the post without her even having to try.

_CRACK_

“It’s been a long time since you received a punishment, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Adora winces at the pain. It’s worse than she remembers but she doesn’t scream, or cry. She takes the punishment she deserves. 

_CRACK_

“I’ll have to make up for the lost time.” 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” The pain is a reminder of where she’s supposed to be, where she’s meant to be. Working for Shadow Weaver, doing what she says. 

_CRACK_

“When we return you’ll spend a week in the hole.” 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

_CRACK_

“Are you excited to go back home? Go back where you truly belong.” 

“Yes. Shadow Weaver.” Tears start to well up in Adora’s eyes, but not from the pain of the whip. The pain from thinking she was free. Thinking she could have a life without Shadow Weaver. Thinking that Catra actually loved her. 

\---

Catra keeps her eyes closed and tries to tune out the sounds of the whip, and Shadow Weaver’s voice. But they echo off the walls, making it impossible to think about anything else. She tries to break free but nothing is working. She has barely budged since Shadow Weaver left her up here, giving her the perfect view of her torturing Adora. Catra could have sworn Adora noticed her when she was being dragged to the post, but she didn’t react. She didn’t have any emotion on her face, it’s as if her spirit had left her body and all that’s left is an empty shell for Shadow Weaver to play with. 

_CRACK_

“After your time in the hole is over I’ll have to punish you every day for a month.”

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” Catra’s jaw tightens around the ball gag. She could have broken it by now if it wasn’t made of metal, but she has barely even made a dent. Shadow Weaver, really did think of everything. 

Catra tries to find something else to focus on, something else to distract her from what is happening below her. Then she finds something, a voice, no _two_ voices. Perfuma and Scorpia. Catra tries to call out but it’s not even loud enough to echo off the walls. 

“Come on, I’ve always wanted to do this,” Perfuma says. 

“A-Are you s-sure? Won’t we g-get in trouble if we’re caught?” Scorpia asks. 

“Please, all the guards are away and I bet Catra and Adora are too busy in their chambers to care about what we do,” Perfuma says. Catra then realizes they are walking up the stairs to the balcony. Her heart starts to pound and stares at the door, waiting. 

“I don’t know...I don’t want to get fired,” Scorpia says and they stop walking up the stairs. Catra growls, and promises to tell Scorpia she will _never_ be fired if she just keeps walking up the damn stairs. 

“I promise you, you won’t get fired,” Perfuma says. Scorpia lets out a deep sigh and they continue walking up the stairs. “I’ve always wanted to hear how the room will echo moa-” 

They open the door and stop in the opening staring at Catra. It looks like Perfuma is about to start laughing until-

_CRACK_

Their attention is brought to the throne room below and her eyes go wide as her face turns pale. Scorpia covers her mouth with a pincer in shock. Perfuma runs over to Catra and removes the ball gag. 

“Catra, what is going on?!” Perfuma whispers.

“It’s Shadow Weaver,” Catra growls. Perfuma’s face is now as white as a ghost. 

“How did-”

“I don’t know but can you please just get me out of this?” Catra says, still struggling against the ropes. 

“What are you going to do?” Perfuma asks while turning around and motions for Scorpia to come closer. Scorpia stands in the doorway, still shell-shocked. Perfuma gets up and drags her over, and moves Scorpira’s pincer for her to cut through the rope, giving mobility to Catra’s hands. 

“I have a promise to keep,” Catra says while cutting through the cuffs before Scorpia could get to them. In seconds the rest of the rope is in pieces and her legs are free. Catra leaps off the balcony landing behind Shadow Weaver.

“Hey, Shadow Bitch,” Catra says while readying herself, her claws out, snarling to show her teeth. Shadow Weaver lowers her arm and turns to her. Catra doesn’t dare look at Adora, she can’t show a single moment of weakness that Shadow Weaver might take advantage of. 

“How did you-” But Shadow Weaver made that mistake. In her moment of surprise from Catra escaping her binds, she lunges forward and slices Shadow Weaver’s leg. Catra cuts so deep she can feel her claws scratch the bone. Shadow Weaver cries out while grabbing her cut leg and falling to a knee. “You have no idea who you’re messing with.” 

“Oh really? Cause it seems like…” Catra walks behind Shadow Weaver and drags her claws from her shoulder to the opposite hip. Shadow Weaver arches her back while she screams in agony, allowing Catra to feel her rip through the muscle past her robes. “I’m messing with a powerless vixen.”

“She’s nothing without me,” Shadow Weaver says now breathing heavily, but still sounding confident. Catra feels every hair on her body stand in anger, her claws so far out they could be considered knives. Catra walks in front of Shadow Weaver, grabbing her face like she did Adora’s, and presses her claws into her cheeks. She cries out, but Catra’s palm over her mouth muffles it.

“She’s _everything_ without you,” Catra hisses. She lets go of Shadows Weaver’s face making sure to not slice her cheeks. She wants her to still be able to talk. She expects to hear groveling, crying, begging for mercy, but instead, Shadow Weaver is...laughing.

“I told her the truth. How you don’t truly love her. How you are using her to better your image.” Shadow Weaver smiles, only a little, probably too painful to do any more than she is, but Catra can still see the smugness in it. “Now she knows how selfish-”

“Enough!” Catra lunges forward slicing Shadow’s Weaver throat. Not deep enough to kill her instantly, but enough that she can’t talk anymore. “You’re done with this messed-up power trip of yours.”

Shadow Weaver falls to the side while holding tightly onto her neck. Blood spilling inbetween her fingertips in tune with her slow heartbeat.

“You’re done talking.” She picks up the whip and stands above Shadow Weaver. She uses her foot to force Shadow Weaver to lay on her back. Catra lifts her arm, gripping the whip so tight she can feel the leather molding to her finger’s shape.

“You’re done hurting Adora.”

_CRACK_

Shadow Weaver cries out in pain, but the blood gargles it. Her hand slowly leaves her neck, the blood now coming out of her neck at a slower flow. Catra lifts her arm again.

“You’re done manipulating her.”

_CRACK_

Shadow Weaver’s body reacts to the force of the whip, but she doesn’t cry out. The blood from her neck has stopped. Catra lifts her arm again.

“You’re done lying to her.”

_CRACK_

Once again, her body reacts to the force on its own. No sounds come from the lifeless body. 

“You’re done with everything!” Catra raises her hand again but someone grabs her wrist, stopping her. She turns to see Perfuma holding her back. “Why?! She deserves this!” 

“I know, but Adora needs you.” Her words break down Catra’s demeanor. She looks over to see Scorpia snipping the ropes around Adora’s wrists, and her body falls to the ground. For a second Catra thinks she’s dead from how lifeless she looks, but when Scorpia turns her to lay on her back she winces. Catra drops the whip before running over and getting on her knees to lift Adora into her lap, keeping her on her side. A hand gripping the back of her neck, and her lower back, trying not to touch the fresh wounds. 

“Adora...I’m here...You’re safe.” Catra’s voice cracks as tears start to fall from her face. Adora looks up at her but there’s nothing. There’s no fear, no concern, no worry...no love. There’s nothing. Her pools of blue, now a dull gray.

“No, I’m not…” Her voice is so frail, it breaks Catra’s heart. 

“I’ve got you. I’m not letting go.” Catra holds her close, sobbing into her shoulder.

“I’m not safe without Shadow Weaver...She’ll protect me...It’s how it’s supposed to be…” Catra wants to scream. She wants to save Shadow’s Weaver life just so she can kill her again. 

“Just close your eyes and rest...Please, just close your eyes and when you wake, everything will be better I promise.” She knows it would be best to keep her awake but Catra doesn’t know if she can keep looking into those lifeless gray eyes anymore. Catra moves back to see Adora close her eyes. She knows she’s probably not asleep yet but when she sees the gray disappear Catra starts wailing. “Perfuma!” 

Perfuma is by her side in less than a second. “Scorpia can you help carry her?” She asks while waving her over. Scorpia hastily walks over and reaches her arms out to take Adora from Catra but she doesn’t budge. Scorpia gives a worried glance to Perfuma. “Catra, let Scorpia take her.” 

“No. I won’t let her go. Not again,” Catra says while tightening her grip on Adora. Her eyes locked onto the pool of blood on the ground. Catra can’t tell which is Adora’s or Shadow Weavers, but it doesn’t matter.

“You won’t be, Scorpia will carry her because I’m not sure you’ll be able to walk right now.” Catra looks up at Perfuma. The mix of care and sternness in her eyes keep Catra from arguing anymore. She lets out a defeated sigh and nods her head. She loosens her grip and lets Scorpia pick Adora up, but never taking her eyes off her motionless wife. 

Then it hits Catra, this is their wedding day. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. She can’t stop the tears from coming but refuses to take her eyes off Adora. Perfuma takes her hand and helps her stand. She tries to take a step forward but almost falls to the ground. Thankfully Perfuma had already put Catra’s arm around her shoulders and is helping hold her up. Scorpia starts to walk away, taking Adora from Catra’s eyesight and she reaches out towards her whimpering a little. “Scorpia...can you walk next to us?” Perfuma asks.

Scorpia looks back at the two women and nods her head with a small smile. When Scorpia stands next to Catra, she visually relaxes and leans more of her weight in Perfuma. 

They make it back to the physician’s chambers without anyone seeing them. Catra is thankful for that but is also never going to let the castle be this unguarded again. Scorpia lays Adora down on the bed face down, leaving her back exposed and for Catra to see it for the first time. Barely any skin is visible - all of it covered with her blood. The wounds still bleeding and at an alarmingly slow rate. 

Catra falls to the ground on her knees next to Adora and holds her hand while leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Please, stay...You have to survive this...because I don’t think I can without you…” Scorpia gets on the ground behind her and wraps her arms around Catra. Normally Catra hates when she is hugged but this is exactly what she needs right now. She melts into Scorpira’s hold, as the adrenaline starts to leave her body and it slowly starts to shake. 

“She’s going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but I stopped it just in time. She just needs to rest,” Perfuma says while placing the last of the bandages on Adora’s back. 

Adora moves a little, and Catra freezes not wanting to hurt her or move the wrong way. Adora turns her head to look at Catra, opens her eyes a little looking around the room. There was still nothing in her eyes, not until she saw Catra. Her eyes open more now looking more blue than gray while a small smile grows on her face. Her grip on Catra’s hand tightens before she closes her eyes again and her breathing slows to a steady rhythm as she falls asleep. 

\---

_Adora couldn’t feel anything. There was nothing in her except pain, and knowledge that Catra wasn’t going to save her. Shadow Weaver is back, and she is going to go back to her old life. It’s what is meant to happen. Adora wasn’t supposed to live without her. She shouldn’t have been allowed to feel so free for so long. Shadow Weaver will punish her for that and she deserves it._

_“He...Sha...ow...B...h.” Someone else is here. Adora can barely register what they are saying. She recognizes it but is unable to place a name to it because the searing pain from her back is filling her mind, making her unable to think of anything besides Shadow Weaver._

_Adora can hear the new voice talking and Shadow Weaver responding but she can’t make out what they are saying. She’s so tired. She just wants to sleep, maybe she can steal a few minutes of sleep before Shadow Weaver comes back._

_CRACK_

_The sound of the whip brings Adora’s mind back to the room. Now on high-alert searching for Shadow Weaver’s voice so she can respond, but she doesn’t hear it. She hears the other voice._

_“You’re done manipulating her.”_

_Adora wonders who it can be, they sound strong but also scared. She also wonders why she isn’t feeling pain, why she doesn’t feel the sting of the whip lashing her back._

_“You’re done lying to her.”_

_CRACK_

_Again, no pain. Adora realizes she isn’t the one getting whipped, someone else is. But who?_

_“You’re done with everything!” The voice yells, almost like a roar. Adora waits for the sound of the whip, but there’s nothing. “Why?! She deserves this!”_

_Adora does deserve this. She questions why someone else is being punished and not her. She wonders where Shadow Weaver is, and who that voice is, but then there’s a new voice. A softer voice._

_“I know, but Adora needs you.” Adora wonders who they are talking about, who does she need? She has no one, only Shadow Weaver. Suddenly her hands are free and she falls to the ground. She doesn’t have the strength to try and get up, there’s no point. Any second now Shadow Weaver is going to grab her hair and pull her out of the castle and bring her back to the house she grew up in._

_She feels someone grabbing her shoulders, but it wasn’t Shadow Weaver. This wasn’t harsh, or painful. It was soft and careful as it moves Adora to lay onto her back. She winces at the pain it brings. Then there’s a new touch, it’s firm, it’s warm, it’s safe, but Adora believes it to be a trick. Her mind must be playing games with her._

_“Adora...I’m here...You’re safe…” The voice says. Adora looks up at who is speaking to her but she sees nothing. The figure holding her is blank. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, no nothing. Adora knows this must be a dream now, that whatever this is, whatever this safe feeling is, is just a figment of her imagination._

_“No, I’m not…” Adora tells herself. Trying to get rid of this dream, she doesn’t want it when she knows it’s fake. She knows when she wakes, she’ll be in the hole, she’ll be in darkness again._

_“I’ve got you. I’m not letting go.” The voice keeps talking, almost sounding real. Adora can hear someone crying but she assumes it’s herself. The voice is lying to her. She isn’t safe unless she has Shadow Weaver. It’s what she’s been told her entire life._

_“I’m not safe without Shadow Weaver...She’ll protect me...It’s how it’s supposed to be…” Adora can’t see the faceless figure anymore, but she can feel the warmth growing around her. She wants to hold on to the feeling but is afraid for the moment it will eventually leave her. To let herself feel safe again when she knows what’s waiting for her._

_“Just close your eyes and rest...Please, just close your eyes and when you wake, everything will be better I promise.” The voice sounds sincere. She can see the figure again, still nothing, but for some reason, she believes it. She lets go, she lets herself believe everything will be ok. Adora closes her eyes and drifts off into the warm feeling._

Adora gasps awake, her eyes darting around the room. She immediately recognizes that she’s in the physician’s chambers. She looks down to see Catra curled into a ball at her feet. Adora then vaguely remembers being brought to the physician’s chambers and seeing Catra sitting next to her, holding her hand. Her night terror must have been so bad that Catra had to get Perfuma to help calm her down. 

“Catra?” Her wife’s head immediately shoots up looking scared but also relieved. 

“You’re awake!” Catra jumps up from her spot and moves above Adora, now straddling her upper thighs and hesitating to touch her. 

“Of course I’m awake, it was just a night terror. I’m fin-AAHH!” Adora sits up but is pulled back down by agonizing pain throughout her back. She lifts a hand to reach around and feel what’s wrong with her back but stops when she notices the bruising around her wrists. Adora looks at Catra who now has tears in her eyes. “It-It wasn’t just a night terror was it?” 

Catra shakes her head no and Adora processes everything she remembers. 

Lonnie giving her the note. Shadow Weaver coming into the throne room. The things Shadow Weaver said to her. The things Adora _believed_. Adora starts to sob into her hands. She gave up on Catra, she believed Shadow Weaver, that Catra wasn’t going to save her. That Catra doesn’t love her. She gave into Shadow Weaver’s manipulation. 

“I’m sorry…” Adora says between sobs, “I’m so sorry.” 

Catra grabs her hands pulling them from her face. Adora keeps her eyes closed, she doesn’t deserve to look at Catra. She doesn’t deserve her love after she gave up on her like that. 

“Look at me,” Catra says. Her voice was quiet but Adora could still hear it cracking. She doesn’t open her eyes. 

“Just leave me...I don’t deserve this...you…” Adora tries to pull her arms out of Catra’s grip but she’s holding onto her so tight so can barely move an inch. 

“Open your eyes.” Catra’s voice breaks but it’s stern. Adora stops fighting and slowly opens them. Those blue and gold eyes, filled with love are boring into her, making the tears start up again. 

“Catra, please...I don’t-” Catra cuts her off by putting a finger over her mouth. Adora cries harder at the crushed look in her eyes. 

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t ask Shadow Weaver to come here. Don’t let her words trick you into thinking you don’t deserve anything. You-” 

“I gave up on you,” Adora blurts out. Catra’s words were hurting her, she couldn’t let her keep going. Catra pulls her finger away and Adora can’t tell from her face what she’s feeling, “I let her words trick me...She said you weren’t coming for me. She said you didn’t love me...I fell right into her manipulation and believed her. In a matter of minutes, she brought me back to the girl I used to be.”

“Adora...she manipulated you for most of your life. She knew what to say and how to say it for you to believe her...But I hope you know what she said was not true.” The fear in Catra’s eyes breaks Adora’s heart. 

“Of course not, in that moment yes, but not now. I know you love me… But as long as she is alive, she will always hold that power over-”

“She’s dead.” Adora freezes. She looks into Catra’s eyes and they are cold. Not towards her, at a memory. 

“D-Did you…” Catra nods her head and Adora lets out a shuddering breath. Then Adora remembers the sound. The whip cracking but it wasn’t hitting her. The voice, the warm feeling. It was Catra. “You were the figure.” 

“What?”

“I remember seeing a figure looking at me, holding me. I couldn’t tell who it was but it made me feel safe. I-I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but...it was you.” Adora reaches her hand up to cup Catra’s cheek. Catra starts to audibly cry while holding Adora’s hand closer to her. “You protected me.” 

Catra cries turn into sobs as she leans forward shoving her face into the crook of Adora’s neck and holding onto her shoulders. She holds herself up from putting any weight onto her but Adora wraps her arms around Catra and holds her tight, not caring that the extra weight is bringing more pain to her back. Catra wraps her arms around the back of Adora’s neck and holds her just as tight. Adora starts to cry but she can’t tell if it’s from Catra crying, her back, finally being free of Shadow Weaver, or all of them. 

It was all of them. 

\---

Catra cries into Adora’s neck for who knows how long. They stay like that for a while though. Crying into each other, holding each other. Adora had been asleep for the past three days and Catra hasn’t left her side. Perfuma insisted that she rest in her room but Catra refused. She couldn’t leave Adora, let alone sleep in their bed without her after all this. Not that she was getting much sleep staying in here anyway. She kept having nightmares of what happened but in her dreams, Perfuma and Scorpia didn’t find her, and Shadow Weaver took Adora away. 

Catra squeezes tighter Adora needing to feel that she’s alive and that she’s there but when Adora hisses Catra pulls away. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Adora lets out a dry laugh, her face moist from her tears, but her smile is genuine.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Adora says adjusting below her. Catra starts moving off her but Adora grabs her waist stopping her. “Don’t go.” 

Catra moves back to straddling her thighs, sitting up straight and resting her hands on Adora’s forearms. They stare into each other’s eyes in silence for a few moments. 

“How did it happen?” Adora asks. Catra doesn’t know how to answer that. She didn’t ask Shadow Weaver any questions on how she got into the castle. Which looking back was stupid of her, but she had more important things to worry about at the time. 

“I’m not sure how she got in-” 

“No. I meant how did she die?” Catra goes cold. She didn’t expect Adora to want to know. She also doesn’t know how Adora will react to learning how brutal and viscous Catra was. 

“Adora…” Catra gives her a worried look, but the determination on Adora’s face tells Catra she isn’t going to back down. 

“I want to know...I _need_ to know that she’s actually dead. Knowing her she probably survived, so I need to know how.” Adora says her breath shaking. If Catra weren’t so scared right now she would probably laugh. There is no way Shadow Weaver survived. Even if Catra didn’t slit her throat, she would have died from the blood loss from the other cuts in a matter of minutes.

Catra sighs in defeat and looks to the side, unable to stare into her blue eyes as she says this. She wraps her tail around her waist readying herself for Adora to push her away. Her ears pin back and she takes a deep breath, enjoying Adora’s scent probably for the last time.

“I slit her throat, and beat her with her whip.” Catra waits for Adora to exclaim in disgust, or scream at her to leave, but it never comes. Instead, Adora is...laughing. Her ears pop up moving towards the sound as Catra looks back at Adora to see her clutching her stomach and tears running out of her eyes. “Adora?”

“I’m sorry...It’s just…” Adora laughs harder and Catra is starting to get worried. She wonders if this is one of her attacks but that doesn’t seem right. Adora finally calms down enough to talk, “I’m covered in scars from her beating me with a whip and she was killed with one of them. It shouldn’t be so funny, but it kind of is.” 

Adora opens her eyes and they lock with Catra’s. They sit in silence for a moment until they both start to laugh. When Catra thinks about it, it is kind of funny. She didn’t realize what she was doing when she beat her, she just wanted to make her hurt and the whip was _right_ there. They keep laughing until Adora’s laughs turn into small sobs. 

“Adora?” Catra asks and Adora sniffles while wiping away the tears with her palm. She takes a deep breath and takes Catra’s hands. 

“I’m okay. It’s just so surreal. Shadow Weaver is gone. I’m...I’m free, and it’s all thanks to you.” Adora pulls at Catra’s hand but she stays where she is, still taking in Adora’s words. 

“Y-You’re thanking me?” Catra asks quietly. Adora laughs a little. 

“Of course, you killed-”

“Exactly. I _killed_ someone, Adora. But it wasn’t a duel, it wasn’t in a battle. It was all me. I’m...” Adora doesn’t say anything, she has an expression that Catra can’t read. Catra had promised herself to do anything to keep Adora safe, but she could have just killed Shadow Weaver in a few seconds. Instead, she dragged it on and tortured her, and Catra felt proud about that. But she never considered how Adora would feel. Knowing the kind of person Catra truly is. That she’s- “a monster.” 

Adora opens her mouth looking like she is about to protest, but Catra doesn’t want to hear it until she’s said everything. Until she has confessed _everything_. Catra closes her eyes, unable to look her in the eyes when Adora decides to leave her. 

“I ripped her to shreds and then beat her dead body with a whip. If Perfuma didn’t stop me...I don’t know what I would have done. But I know I don’t want to change what I did. I-”

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra opens her eyes to see the dumb dorky smile she fell in love with plastered on Adora’s face. She reaches a hand up caressing Catra’s cheek. Catra flinches at the touch she wasn’t expecting but doesn’t pull away. “That woman gave me every scar on my body...She deserved to have some of her own...You promised you would protect me and I don’t care what you had or have to do to accomplish it. Nothing will change how I feel about you Catra.” 

Catra’s body goes still as she processes the unexpected reaction. She curses herself for ever doubting Adora, for thinking that Adora would think less of her. Adora moves her hand to the back of Catra’s head and pulls at her to come closer. Catra doesn’t fight this time, she lets Adora guide their faces together for a kiss.

It starts gentle and caring, just feeling each other but it soon deepens. Not with lust, but with love and devotion for one another. Catra pulls away and rests their foreheads together. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for three days,” Catra admits breathlessly. It was true, she’s wanted nothing more than to have Adora back in her arms, alive and hers. She would have kissed her right when she woke up but was afraid of giving herself that and then have Adora be ashamed of her.

“Wai-wha-what? Three days?!” Adora exclaims pushing Catra back a little to look into her eyes. 

“You’ve been asleep for three days.” Adora’s eyes widen and she pulls Catra in. She wasn’t expecting a hug but she still melts into the touch. 

“No wonder you looked so scared when I woke up,” Adora murmurs into her mane. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

Catra scoffs and lifts herself enough to look Adora in the eye but not enough to leave the hold. Adora laughs a little and leans up to kiss Catra on the tip of her nose, causing her to start a quiet purr.

“I know. I know. It’s not my fault, but I still feel bad that you worried about me for three days.” Adora reaches a hand up and rubs her thumb under Catra’s eye, “Did you get any sleep?” 

“Not really...And when I did, I just dreamt about you dying or being taken so I haven’t really tried.” Catra tries to laugh it off but it sounds more like a weak cry. 

Adora moves her hand to the back of Catra’s neck and the other to her hip. She motions for her to lay next to her, Catra complies. She nuzzles herself in between Adora’s chest and her arm, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Get some sleep,” Adora says while kissing the top of her head and holding Catra tight against her body. 

“But you just slept for three days, there’s no way you can fall back asleep.” Adora kisses her again and rubs her thumb against Catra’s waist. 

“I’m not tired but _you_ are. I’ll be right here the whole time.” 

“But you’ll be alone-”

“No, I’m won’t, I have you right next to me, and that’ll always be enough.” Adora moves her hand up Catra’s body to rest it on her head while lightly scratching the base of her ear. A purr erupts from Catra from the scratching _and_ Adora’s words. Catra readjusts her head to lay against Adora’s chest and be able to hear her heartbeat. 

“I love you,” Catra says while yawning. She really is tired. Adora laughs but then groans a little. Catra tries to get up but Adora holds her in place.

“I’m fine, laughing just hurts a little,” Adora kisses the top of her ear and takes a deep breath, “I love you too.” 

Catra relaxes into her touch and focuses on the sound of Adora’s beating heart. 

_She’s here. She’s alive. She’s ok._

Catra repeats this in her head until thoughts become too much and she falls asleep to the sound of Adora’s heartbeat and steady breathing.

\--- 

After a while, Catra’s breathing finally slowed and when she started to quietly snore, Adora knew she was asleep. Adora never loosens her grip on her, making sure Catra could feel her and hopefully keep the nightmares at bay. Adora would have loved nothing more than to stare at Catra’s caring blue and gold eyes for hours, but she obviously needed sleep and Adora needed time to think. 

Think about what happened. Think about the fact that Shadow Weaver is dead. Think about how it’s finally over. Years of her life, nearly two decades of her dealing with Shadow Weaver is now _officially_ in the past. She no longer has to worry about her constantly being over her shoulder, haunting her thoughts. Well, she still will, but it will all be old memories, with no chance for new ones. Adora can finally start to move on from her.

Adora looks down at her sleeping wife, and can’t stop the tears threatening the corner of her eyes. She loves this woman with everything she’s got, and Catra loves her. Nothing will ever get in the way of that again, and if someone tries Adora will do everything to stop them. She knows Catra will do the same, and they will stand with each other fighting against all odds, together. 

She thinks back to the sounds of the whip when she didn’t feel the pain. That’s when Catra was attacking Shadow Weaver. She almost wishes she could have looked behind her to see it for herself, but she was so lost, she probably wouldn’t understand what was happening in front of her. 

She smiles remembering that the figure was Catra the whole time. Even though she could barely register someone was holding her, she still felt the warmth, and the safe feeling Catra has always given her. She curses herself for giving up on Catra, but then stops herself, remembering Catra’s words. Shadow Weaver knew how to get into her head, she knew what to say. But now she is gone, and she knows that Catra truly does love her. 

The door opens and Adora freezes for a second while looking at who’s coming in. She relaxes when she sees it’s Scorpia and Perfuma. Their eyes go wide and smiles grow on their faces when they see her and they open their mouths but Adora puts a finger up and gestures to Catra. They make an ‘oh’ shape with their mouths before grabbing themselves a chair and sitting next to the bed.

“When did you wake up?” Perfuma whispers while holding Adora’s hand and touching her forehead. 

“A while ago. I’m not exactly sure how long, Catra and I were talking for a while before she went to sleep,” Adora answers in a whisper before looking over at her still sleeping, wife. Catra is a heavy sleeper on a normal day but with how little she has slept, she most likely won’t wake for a while. Adora looks back over at Perfuma who is looking at Catra with pity. 

“Did she tell you what happened?” Perfuma asks while looking back at Adora. 

“Only that she killed her...I remember mostly everything.” Tears start to well in Perfuma’s eyes, while Scorpia has already started silently crying behind her. 

“Did she tell you what happened to her?” Perfuma asks. Adora furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She just said she knows Catra killed Shadow Weaver, what else is there to know? Perfuma’s lower lip quivers but she stops it by taking a deep breath, “What Shadow Weaver did to Catra?” 

Adora’s eyes go wide, she looks back at Catra and tries to find any wounds or marks but there’s nothing. She looks back at Perfuma panicked, her entire body now shaking. Perfuma wraps Adora’s free hand in hers and takes an exaggerated deep breath. Adora matches her rhythm until she stops shaking. 

“You should probably hear it from Catra.” 

“No,” Adora says giving Perfuma a stern look, “I have to know. I _need_ to know...Please Perfuma.” 

There is no way that Adora could wait until Catra wakes up to learn what happened. She figured Shadow Weaver tricked Catra into being somewhere else in the castle. But learning that she _did_ something to her is making her stomach clench and her body fills with rage. 

Perfuma turns to look at Scorpia who stops crying enough to give her a comforting smile, “She deserves to know,” Scorpia says resting a pincer on Perfuma’s leg. Perfuma gives her a quick nod before turning back to Adora. 

“She tricked Catra thinking she was meeting you at the throne room balcony. Shadow Weaver cuffed Catra to a chair and tied her down to keep her from escaping. She also ball-gagged her so you couldn’t hear her screaming...But she could see and hear everything that Shadow Weaver did to you.” Adora takes her hand out of Perfuma’s hold and wraps it around Catra. Shoving her face into her mane and holding her close as possible even though there’s already no space between them. “The only reason she was able to save you was that Scorpia and I found her and untied her.” 

Adora turns to look at Perfuma, not relaxing her hold on Catra in the slightest. “You found her?” Adora asks, and Perfuma nods tears now spilling out of her eyes. Scorpia wraps an arm around Perfuma’s shoulders holding her close. “Thank you.” 

Perfuma cries harder and turns her face into Scorpia’s chest who gives Adora a weak smile. Adora looks back at Catra, still asleep. She feels tears start to well in her eyes as she imagines what it was like for Catra to go through that. If she had seen Catra up there she wouldn’t have given into Shadow Weaver’s words. Maybe she would have had enough strength to fight back. 

Adora closes her eyes tight, cursing herself for being so weak. She had been training with Scorpia for years and when it finally mattered she froze. She couldn’t even muster enough strength to fight back even a little. Catra saw it all, saw how weak Adora really is, “I’m pathetic,” Adora spits out without thinking. Perfuma’s sobs stop and she feels a warm touch on her bicep pulling at her. Adora doesn’t budge from her hold on Catra but she does turn to look at the other two women. Scorpia looks like she’s in pain and Perfuma’s face has turned hard but her eyes are filled with concern.

“Don’t you dare say that about yourself,” Perfuma says relenting her pull on Adora’s arm but doesn’t move her hand from it. Adora scoffs as she rolls her eyes. Perfuma’s grip on her tightens, Adora can feel her practically shaking. “You are far from pathet-”

“Don’t. Don’t try to tell me I’m not when that’s exactly what I am,” Adora says taking her hand off Catra to put it in front of Perfuma to stop her from continuing. Adora’s voice no longer in a whisper as her self-hatred increases her volume, “ _Physically_ I’m stronger than ever, definitely stronger than Shadow Weaver. I could have easily taken her down with a good punch to the face or knocked her down with a sweep of the leg, but no. I froze, I panicked, I didn’t do **_anything_**. I just let her walk over to me. If that’s not pathetic then I don’t know what is.” 

“That’s not pathetic,” Perfuma says in a soft voice, but the words still make Adora scoff in disbelief. “You were faced with someone you thought you’d never see again.”

“But I could have done _something_! Instead of standing there like the weak girl, I used to be. I could have said something, I could have tried but I didn’t! I just let her manipulate me again and it almost cost me-” Adora has to stop herself as a sob escapes her throat. Her next thought scares her to death, but she reminds herself it didn’t happen. “It almost cost me everything. I would have lost my life here...I would have lost Catra.” 

“You’ll never lose me.” Adora’s eyes widen as she looks down at Catra now looking back at her with her mismatched eyes full of love. “I told you before Adora, Shadow Weaver knew what to say and how to say it to hurt you. As much as I hate to admit it...she raised you, she knows... _knew_ what would cause you to freeze up...She tricked me too. I’m the Empress of Etheria and I allowed someone to trap me and attack my wife. I couldn’t even get myself free, if anyone here is pathetic it’s me.” 

Adora opens her mouth to protest, but Scorpia abruptly standing knocking her chair over stopped her. Everyone turns to look up at her to see her face now looking angry but her eyes look pained. 

“Both of you need to shut up,” Scorpia says so sternly but still there is a hint of care in it. Perfuma, Adora, and Catra all glance at her each other in disbelief. In the four years, Adora has known Scorpia, she has never seen her like this unless it was towards an enemy. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you two talk about yourselves this way.”

They look back at Scorpia when she kneels next to the bed to be eye-level with everyone and looks at Adora. “Adora...You have been through hell. You thought you made it out but seeing Shadow Weaver brought that hell back. Anyone would freeze at that moment. Especially when you thought you were meeting your wife, not your _abuser._ ” Scorpia looks over at Catra, “Catra...She tricked us all. She made it into the castle and threatened Kyle and Lonnie to give the notes to you two. It was your wedding day, there was no reason to think something was going to happen. She knew how to tie you up so you couldn’t escape...Neither of you is pathetic, neither of you is weak...You two are the strongest people I know.”

The three women look at Scorpia in amazement. Her words hit Adora hard and she feels tears starting to well up in her eyes. Adora tightens her grip on Catra but doesn’t look away from Scorpia. Still stuck looking at her and not sure what she should say to her kind words. 

Catra and Adora are broken from the trance when Perfuma grabs Scorpia’s face and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Adora side-eyes Catra who does the same. They look back at the kissing couple who soon stop, both of their faces now ablaze and breathing heavy. Perfuma faces forward in her chair while moving her hands to her lap and clears her throat, trying to get her composure in check but the blush hasn’t subsided ruining the facade. “Very well said Scorpia,” Perfuma says while giving Scorpia a small smile. 

“I-I-Uh-T-Thank you, P-Perfuma,” Scorpia says while picking up her chair and sitting back down. She looks back at Catra and Adora, her face somehow now becoming redder. Catra moves over Adora and stands in front of Scorpia. With Scorpia sitting down they are at eye level but she slouches in her chair a little, looking up at Catra in fear, “I-I’m sorry for speaking out of line, Empress. I-” 

Catra cuts her off by leaning forward and hugging her. Scorpia looks at Perfuma and Adora now looking more scared than before. “Thank you, Scorpia,” Catra says and Scorpia relaxes as she wraps her arms around Catra. After a few moments, Catra pulls away and puts her hands on Scorpira’s shoulders. “By the way, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I wanted to let you know that you will never be fired.” 

Adora looks over at Perfuma who covers her mouth trying to stifle a laugh but Adora doesn’t know what’s so funny. She looks back at Scorpia who now has a look of confusion but relief on her face. 

“W-What? Why are you saying that?” Scorpia asks and Perfuma laughs a little but clears her throat trying and failing to cover it up. 

“While Perfuma was seducing you onto the balcony you said you didn’t want to get fired.” Adora’s mouth falls open and looks back at Perfuma who is now shaking from keeping in her laughs. “Thankfully you gave into her and went onto the balcony. If you didn’t...well we probably wouldn’t be here having this conversation...So, thank you.” 

Perfuma can’t hold back her laughs anymore, and Adora joins her. Scorpia now looking ashamed of herself while laughing nervously. Catra returns to her spot next to Adora who is still laughing with Perfuma.

Once the high of the laughing dies down and she can feel the pain in her back again, her laughs turn into small groans. She turns to Catra and takes her hands. “Did you seriously just thank Scorpia for trying to have sex with Perfuma on the balcony?” Adora asks, still laughing a little. Scorpia whines while saying ‘oh my gosh’ over and over again. 

“Am I wrong? If she didn’t try, they never would have found me,” Catra says joining Adora with the laughs. 

“Can I just clarify that it was _me_ who was trying to have sex with Scorpia on the balcony,” Perfuma says while rubbing Scorpia’s back. Adora knew she was saying that not to get praise but to help her girlfriend from turning to dust before their eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter. Thank you both for finding me, and you have my full permission to have sex wherever you want from now on, with no consequences. Just be smart about it,” Catra says and Scorpia whines again. 

“I gotta get out of here...Adora I-I’m glad you’re okay now b-but I-I...yeah-okay-bye,” Scorpia manages to say before practically sprinting out the room. Adora tries to flash her a reassuring smile but she isn’t sure if Scorpia was paying attention to anything other than getting away. Adora looks back at Perfuma who has completely calmed down from her laughs. 

“I’ll check on her in a minute. Before I leave how are you feeling Adora? How’s the pain?” Perfuma asks.

“It hurts the most when I laugh or move too much, but I’ve had worse.” Perfuma gives her a small smile before turning to the little station next to the bed. 

“You may be able to handle the pain but as a physician, I can’t leave without doing everything I can to help...This paste will help with the pain. ” Perfuma says while grabbing a jug and fresh bandages, “Catra can you help her turn over so I can change her bandages.” 

“How about I change her bandages and you go check on Scorpia,” Catra says while grabbing the supplies from Perfuma. She looks between Adora and Catra, obviously debating on what to do, but when Catra points to the door, Perfuma gives them a big smile before leaving.

Catra leans over the side of the bed and places the jug and bandages down before pulling at Adora’s arms. She slowly sits up now only a few inches away from Catra’s face. Catra grabs the bottom of Adora’s shirt and pulls it over her head. Adora winces at the pain from her arms moving above her, but when she makes eye contact with Catra all of it’s gone. 

“Come on, Princess turn around,” Catra says grabbing her shoulders and pushing them for her to move but Adora doesn’t budge. She keeps her gaze with Catra’s pool of blue and gold and raises a hand to her cheek. Catra sucks in her breathe while closing her eyes. Adora leans forward and kisses her. It’s not a deep kiss, but it’s also not a quick one. Just two women in love holding their lips together and feeling each other. 

Adora pulls away from the kiss and rests their foreheads together, “It’s over,” Adora says as a small purr starts from Catra making Adora feel warm everywhere. “She’s gone.”

“Good riddance.” Catra’s purr gets louder before she pulls away and cups both of Adora’s cheeks. “Now can you please turn around, so I can help you.” 

Adora gives Catra a quick kiss before painfully turning herself around under Catra and laying her belly against the bed. 

\---

Adora turns around under Catra whose still straddling her legs. She can see Adora wincing from pain but she doesn’t make any sounds. Catra wishes she wouldn’t hold back the reactions so she could tell just how much pain Adora was experiencing, but once again she is trying to prove that she is strong when she doesn’t need to.

When Catra took off Adora’s shirt it exposed her chest, but it was still completely covered in bandages. They looked perfectly fine from the front, but once Adora turned around, there were some small patches of blood. Probably from her moving around after she woke up since Perfuma said they were starting to close the other day. It was going to be a while until they were fully healed, but for now, they were okay.

Catra reaches her hand forward to start cutting the bandages with her claw but pauses. The last time she saw Adora’s back fully exposed was after Scorpia laid her down the first night. Even when Perfuma would change the bandages she couldn’t let herself look yet. The image of her bloody back was still fresh in her mind. Scorpia would hold Adora up to help wrap them around her body. The first day she just placed them on her back but she started wrapping them so Adora could lay on her back and not mess with the bandages. 

Catra was apprehensive about letting Adora lay on her back but Perfuma assured her that the paste would help enough with the pain that Adora could lay comfortably. Also that it would hurt her more to lay on her stomach for such a long time. She would just need to reapply the paste after a while, which she always did while Catra looked away. Now she can’t look away. She has to look, she has to _touch_ what Shadow Weaver did to her. 

“You ok back there?” Adora asks, humor in her voice but Catra notices the hint of concern hidden under it. When Catra doesn’t respond right away Adora pushes herself up on her hands and tries to turn to look at the woman above her but groans in pain, bringing Catra back to reality. She puts her hands on Adora’s shoulders and gently pushes her back to the bed. 

“I’m fine,” Catra lies. She doesn’t want to lie to Adora, but she also doesn’t want her to worry. She also doesn’t want Adora to think Catra thinks she looks weak. Even though the wounds make Catra sick to her stomach, she still sees them as a symbol of how strong Adora is. 

She was beaten with a whip only three days ago and is acting like everything is fine. Catra has to hold back her growl when it hits her. Adora is acting fine because she’s been through this _before_. Catra just needs to get over herself and help her wife. “Just trying to figure out how to cut them off without scratching you.” 

“You could use the sheers,” Adora says while reaching over to the station next to her bed, but stops when Catra starts using her claw to cut through the bandages. Catra has never used sheers before and she wasn’t going to start now. Her claws reach the bottom of all the bandages but they don’t fall to the side. They are stuck to Adora’s back from the previous paste and sticking to the healing wounds.

Catra takes a deep breath before slowly peeling them away exposing Adora’s back. Thankfully it’s not as horrible when she first saw it. Her back wasn’t covered in blood, and the wounds were already starting to scab. Some places were still open. From Adora moving around and from leaving with the bandages. Thankfully nothing too bad, the bleeding is just surface level and can be stopped with a little bit of pressure. 

Adora lifts herself off the bed enough for Catra to slide the bandages from under her and tossing them to the floor next to them and then grabbing the jug of paste.

“This is weird,” Adora says quietly while laying back down. Catra stops herself before putting her hand into the jug.

“What? Me seeing you naked? You do remember we’re married right?” Catra couldn’t help but tease. It brought out the beautiful sound of Adora’s laughter. Something that helped erase the memory of hearing her cry in pain from their wedding night.

“Of course I remember...I just meant you taking care of me for this. It was weird enough when I first arrived here having Perfuma take care of me. Shad...” Adora visibly tenses and then takes a deep breath. Catra can _see_ the tension leaving her body. “She never cleaned them before, so it’s weird being taken care of for it.” 

“Do you want me to get Perfuma?” Catra asks trying not to sound too insecure, and slightly failing. If Adora isn’t comfortable with her doing this, then she will stop. She would love to help her wife, but she also doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“No!” Adora tries to turn around again but winces and stays laying down. Catra can’t help but chuckle a little at how much of an idiot she actually can be sometimes. “I want you to do it. It’s just been a while since I’ve had someone do something like this for me.”

“Well whenever you need help or someone to take care of you, I promise. I’ll be there for you.” Catra puts her fingers into the jar, scooping out a good amount of the paste, and starts to spread a thin layer across Adora’s back. She flinches at the contact and tenses when Catra goes over certain spots. She makes sure to apply the paste with a gentler touch and that seems to help. 

When she’s done she rinses off her hand in a jug of water on the little station and helps Adora sit up onto her heels to start wrapping the bandages. Catra makes sure to avert her eyes from Adora’s chest. Yes, they are married but Adora has gone through something traumatic and is healing. She needs to keep her urges at bay until Adora is ready. Catra secures the bandage and goes to sit on the chair next to Adora’s bed. “All done Princess, you can lay back down.” 

Adora does and seems to not groan or wince as much as she did before while turning around. “The paste definitely helps,” She says while reaching her hand out towards Catra which she gladly takes. “Thank you.” 

Catra gives her a small smile while leaning forward to kiss Adora’s forehead and whisper, “Anything for you my love.” She starts to sit back down but Adora stops her by placing a hand on Catra’s cheek. She looks at Adora whose face now flushed a little and looking between Catra’s eyes and mouth. Adora slides her hand to the back of Catra’s neck and pulls her in. Catra makes a small squeak from surprise at the unexpected movement and she can feel Adora smiling against her lips.

It’s a gentle, sweet kiss at first, but Adora soon quickens it by sliding her tongue across Catra’s lip. Catra is once again surprised at Adora’s actions and gasps a little, Adora takes the opportunity to gain access to Catra’s mouth. 

Catra was worried about making Adora uncomfortable with this, but she seems _very_ comfortable right now. Especially since she is grabbing at Catra’s hips and pulling her back on top of her. Catra stops holding back and lets Adora moves her, she gives in to the kiss and Adora. They have been through so much, they deserve to enjoy each other, to feel each other. 

Catra lowers her hips to touch Adora’s which brings out a groan from the girl below her. Catra can tell it’s out of pleasure and not pain so she doesn’t stop herself from rolling her hips. Adora’s grip on her waist tightens and Catra melts on top of her. She keeps her hands on Adora’s shoulder, the only place she feels safe touching her without hurting her and makes sure not to put too much pressure on her. Adora moves one of her hands to the base of Catra’s tail, once she starts rubbing it, Catra can’t help but arch her hips into Adora’s hands. She also can’t help herself from bracing onto Adora and-

“AHHHHH!” Adora screaming and not in a good way, makes Catra jump off the bed, now standing at the foot of it looking at her wife in fear. Adora turns to the side and clutches onto the mattress. Catra is about to ask what’s wrong but then she notices the fresh bandages now stained with blood, slowly getting bigger. “I’m fine...Just don’t put so much pressure on my chest next time.” 

Catra feels her body go cold as she looks down at her hands. She hurt Adora. She gave in to her wants and ended up hurting her because of it. She’ll never touch her ag-

“Catra?” She pries her eyes away from her hands and looks up at Adora. She then notices her vision is blurry and that she is crying. She doesn’t move to wipe the tears away. “I’m ok. I promise...Please come back.”

Catra shakes her head while slowly backing away. She holds her hands close to her chest but then remembers what those did to Adora and holds them to her side. She starts to turn away but Adora groaning in pain as she tries to reach out for Catra stops her. “Catra, please.” Catra doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to hurt Adora again, but she also wants to curl up into her side and hide. “I need you.” 

Her legs move before her brain can think and soon she’s laying next to Adora keeping her hands close to her chest. Adora wraps an arm around Catra and pulls her in closer, causing the back of her hand to touch Adora. Catra holds her breath and quickly moves the hand away but it’s stopped by Adora grabbing it. Catra looks into her eyes as Adora brings the hand up to her mouth and kisses the knuckles. 

“I’m fine. It was an accident. Which was kind of my fault,” Adora laughs a little but Catra doesn’t react. She just stares into Adora’s eyes that are looking at her with nothing but love. “I’ll remember not to do too much next time.” 

Catra opens her mouth to argue that there will never be a next time. That Catra could never touch her like that again knowing her hands have caused her pain, but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and puts an ear to Adora’s chest and focuses on her heartbeat till she falls asleep.

\---

After four months Adora’s wounds have healed and she’s been able to ride and train for about a month. She was very happy to train again to help get rid of her frustrations. Specifically her _sexual_ frustrations. Every since Catra accidentally pushed against her chest, she has barely touched Adora. She would still help Adora with her bandages and hold her at night when they slept but that’s _it_. 

Adora knows she has gone through at least one heat since then and she was expecting Catra to do something with her, but there was nothing. She knows Catra didn’t sleep with anyone else which just means she basically put herself through torture. That just made Adora more annoyed. Not that she wants Catra to sleep with someone else, but the fact that Catra will put herself through torture than touch her _wife_ is infuriating.

Training has helped _some_ but she is always still worked up when it ends. Her muscles have weakened since she was unable to do anything for three months, but thankfully Scorpia hasn’t been going all out. But Adora has gotten stronger since training started again so now Scorpia is just _letting_ Adora kick the shit out of her. 

“Scorpia you can at least try and hit me,” Adora says after getting Scorpia to the ground _again._ Even though Scorpia is already red from fighting, Adora can still tell she is blushing. She gets up and scratches the back of her head. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you pushing yourself too much.” Adora can’t help but groan causing Scorpia to slump her shoulders. 

“That wasn’t at you-well kind of-it’s,” Adora actually smacks herself on the forehead. She takes a deep breath and takes a second to get her thoughts together. “I’m tired of people treating me like I’m going to break. I’m healed. Something I’ve had to do many times in worse conditions.” 

Scorpia visibly tenses and opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. Adora starts pacing back and forth, her thoughts from the past few months now starting to spew out of her. “I’m tired of people being afraid I’m going to push myself too hard when that’s exactly what I need!” Adora covers her face with her hands and groans. What Adora would give for Catra to push her. Against the wall or the bed, it doesn’t matter she just wants...she wants…“I just want Catra to fuck me!” 

Adora freezes she can feel the heat of her face on her hands. If she were to remove them now her face most likely would be a dark red. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. Scorpia has probably run away already and she’s just left here alone. 

Adora doesn’t move her hands until she feels Scorpia’s pincer resting on her shoulder. She looks up to see her looking down at her with care. “Guess it’s my turn to help you with sex.” Adora can’t help but laugh, which she is grateful for because her blush lessens and it helps her feel less awkward. “What to explain a little more so I can help?” 

Adora nods while they walk over to a wooden bench in the shade. They sit down next to each other a few inches apart. Adora keeps her eyes on the ground but she can feel Scorpia looking at her with her undivided attention. 

“The day I woke up after you and Perfuma left we were doing...stuff and she accidentally put pressure on my chest causing my back to hurt a lot and bleed more than it already was. But it was my fault-I did something that I knew would get a reaction from her...But ever since then she hasn’t even tried anything.” Adora lets out a deep sigh, feeling somewhat relieved to have that off her shoulders. 

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it was, Catra hurt you which probably scared the shit out of her.” Adora looks up at Scorpia a little shocked at how she figured that out. After Adora screamed Catra looks terrified. Mainly scared of herself, and it took Adora practically begging for Catra to come back to get near her again. 

“How did-” Adora stops when Scorpia starts to laugh like there’s something obvious she is missing. 

“I’ve noticed over the years that Catra can be a big softy sometimes even if she tries to hide it. She only hurts people when necessary...She’s absolutely in love with you. You are the _last_ person she would ever want to hurt.” Adora can feel her face heating up as she mentally slaps herself. Catra always talked about how she wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, and then Catra did it. Accident or not, Catra hurt her. “Have you tried talking to her about it?” 

“I-I don’t really know how to bring it up…” Adora admits while putting her hands between her now crossed legs, feeling very embarrassed. At first, when Adora got well enough to sleep in the same bed as Catra again she tried starting things but Catra either wouldn’t react or lie about her needing to be somewhere else. After a while of many failed attempts, Adora just started getting frustrated. “I’ve tried to start things, but Catra never reciprocates.” 

“Maybe try talking to her,” Scorpia says while rubbing Adora’s back. Even though Scorpia does have actual hands, she somehow is more comforting with her touches than anyone else, except for Catra. When Catra _actually_ touches her that is. Adora shakes her head, focusing back on Scorpia. “Just try to take it slow with her. Get comfortable with it.” 

Adora laughs again as Scorpia throws her own advice back at her. She leans over to rest her head against Scopira and wrap an arm around her lower back. “Thanks, Scorpia.” Scorpia gives her a tight side-hug causing some of the air to leave Adora’s lungs but she doesn’t mind. She’s just happy someone isn’t touching her like glass for once. 

“Next time we train, I promise I won’t hold back,” Scorpia says while standing and then hesitates to hold her pincer out for Adora. Adora notices it and smiles at her while grabbing her pincer and standing. Scorpia beams at her before pulling her for another breathtaking hug that Adora reciprocates. 

The hug ends and Adora makes her way through the castle to her and Catra’s chambers. She opens the door and finds Catra sulking over her desk with a bunch of paperwork sprawled across.

Catra started working in their chambers when Adora was moved out of the physician’s chambers. She was healed enough to sleep without Perfuma needing to be so close but still needed bed rest. Catra wanted to make sure she wasn’t alone, so whenever she got the chance she took her work into their chambers and stayed with Adora.

Catra looks up at Adora, seeming surprised to see her. 

“I thought you were training,” Catra says while looking back down at her work.

“I was. We ended early.” Adora closes the door and starts walking over towards Catra until she is a few inches in front of the desk. Catra doesn’t look up at her but her tail and ears are giving her away. Her ears pointed straight-up following Adora’s movements and her tail thrashing behind her. Adora knows Catra wants her but just won’t do anything. “I want to talk to you about something.” 

Catra’s ears pin back and her tail flicks behind her as she tenses. She clears her throat bringing her ears back up but her tail hasn’t calmed down. She looks at Adora’s body only for a second before clearing her throat and looking up into her eyes and staying there. This pisses off Adora even more. She just wishes Catra would give in, in some way. Since she started training again she specifically wore only chest bindings and tight pants to show off her body to get _something_ out of Catra. 

“What is it?” Catra says keeping eye contact and obviously struggling to do so. Adora rests her hands on her lower back and puffs out her chest, displaying herself to Catra. When Catra doesn’t look anywhere else Adora feels her anger start to rise. 

“Why?” Is all Adora can get out. She knows if she were to try to say more at the moment her anger would cause her to lash out, and she doesn’t want to. Catra’s tail stops moving and her eyebrows knit together, her face now showing confusion. Adora takes a deep breath, “It’s been four months. I’m healed.” 

“Yes, I know,” Catra says. Adora can’t help but scoff. If Catra knew then why is she still afraid to touch her. 

“Then why haven’t you-” 

“I need to get this paperwork done,” Catra says her ears pinning back and her tail wrapping around her waist while she looks back down at her desk. Adora wants to scream, but she has another idea on how she can get through to Catra. 

“Of course, _Empress_ Catra.” Adora bows and then spins on her heels not looking at the reaction she knows she got out of Catra. She focuses on her plan to finally get Catra to talk.

\---

Adora’s words sent a shiver through Catra’s body that makes her freeze and her blood run cold. For as long as she has known Adora, she has not once called her Empress, or ever bowed to her. Her eyes stay stuck on the paperwork and she barely registers Fluterrina now in the room, doing something, but she can’t tell what. 

She knows why Adora is upset with her. She knows what Adora wanted to talk about, but Catra didn’t want to. She can barely live with herself for hurting Adora, so how could she possibly talk to Adora about this. How could she tell her wife that she feels sick to her stomach when she looks at her hands. That she has nightmares about the scream she brought from Adora. 

The most she can handle is holding her at night before they sleep and quick kisses throughout the day but anymore that makes Catra _feel_ things scare her. It was easier when Adora was still in the physician’s chambers, but that only lasted a month. 

For the last three months, Catra has gone through multiple heats and it’s been absolute _torture_ not doing anything with Adora. It was a terrible cycle of wanting to touch her and then feeling disgusted with herself. She didn’t even think about sleeping with someone else because even though sex would have helped her _a lot_ she would rather go through that torture than lay with another. It’s common for Empresses to sleep with other people even when married but now that she has Adora, she can’t imagine being with someone else. She just needs to work on actually being able to touch her again. 

“Is there anything you need before I go, Empress?” Fluterrina’s voice breaks through her thoughts and causes her to look up. The small girl is holding something behind her back that Catra can’t see what it is. The girl is giving her a small smile as she waits for an answer. 

Catra likes the girl. She is a good servant and she gets along with Adora. She was worried Adora would be uncomfortable with a servant, and Catra could tell she was at first but she seems to be fine with Fluterrina. 

“No. Thank you Fluterrina,” Catra says before looking back down at her desk. 

“Good day, Your Majesty.” Catra can see the small girl bow and leave the room from the corner of her eye. When the door shuts Catra looks up again and tries to find Adora. She can tell by her scent she is still in the room but she can’t see her. Then she hears the sound of water sloshing around and her eyes go wide as she realizes why Fluterrina was in here. She was filling the bath. 

Catra mentally slaps herself for not leaving the room. She knows after Adora trains she takes a bath, but she was so dumbstruck by what Adora said she forgot. Catra has actively made sure to not be in the same room as Adora when she is naked. It’s too much for her, and she knows if she were to see her, she wouldn’t be able to hold back, which scared her. 

Adora’s scream of pain echoes in her head and she shuts her eyes tight. The sound is unbearable even as a memory. Catra gets up and starts walking towards the door to get far away. She can’t risk hurting her again, she just needs to leave the room and everything will be fine-

“Gods.” Catra stops in her tracks. It was Adora’s voice but how she said it was very breathy. Almost like a moan. The thought of Adora moaning makes her thighs and stomach clench. She starts to take another step- “ _Yes.”_

_Definitely_ a moan. Catra wonders why Adora would be moaning right now. 

“A-Adora? Are you okay?” Catra doesn’t move from her spot as she waits for an answer turning her ears towards the bath and her tail thrashing behind her. 

“More than,” Adora answers her voice still breathy. Catra is utterly confused as to what is happening right now. Her legs move on their own towards the partition. Catra passes it just enough to see Adora in the bath... _touching herself._

She has her hand between her thighs and her other playing with her nipple. Her eyes are closed, her mouth agape as she pants, and her face flushed. Catra’s eyes go wide, and her ears pin back while her tail thumps to the ground. Adora opens her eyes at the sound and looks directly at Catra while speeding up her hands.

“W-What are you doing?” Catra can’t tear her eyes away. Adora is looking at with dark half-lidded eyes that consume her. Catra’s eyes travel down Adora’s body, on full display through the clear bathwater. Adora smirks and speeds up her hands, even more, her breathing becoming more rapid.

“Well since you aren’t going to touch me...I might as well.” Adora slides her hand farther in between her thighs and her eyes roll back before she closes them. She lets out an open moan as her arm flexes with her movements. 

Catra can feel herself getting wetter but her stomach also starts to turn. She wants nothing more than to get in the bath with Adora to touch her but her scream echoes in her head again. Catra wills herself to close her eyes and balls her hands into fists. She unsheathes her claws so the pain of them poking at her palms can bring coherent thought back into her mind. 

“Adora, please stop.” Adora’s panting lessens and Catra can hear her moving in the water, but she doesn’t dare open her eyes. “I can’t.” 

“Why? Because you’re afraid you’ll hurt me?” Adora asks in a calm tone Catra wasn’t expecting. She opens her eyes out of surprise that Adora knew what she thinking. Adora has repositioned herself to have her knees at her chest and her chin resting on one of them. Catra is thankful for her sitting like this. It makes it a lot easier not to see her wife’s naked body on display like that. It was already hard enough to control herself when Adora was in her training outfit. Naked in a bath is ten times worse but at least she’s now somewhat covered. “You’re not going to.” 

“But I already have.” 

“I wasn’t healed yet and it was an accident.”

“Accident or not, I still hurt you.” Adora laughs a little like she was expecting Catra to say that. 

“So are you never going to touch me again?” Adora asks. Catra can hear the humor in her voice but also the seriousness behind it. Catra opens her mouth but soon closes it. She didn’t think about that. If she never gets over this fear, then that means she will spend the rest of her life never touching her wife. Never having slept with Adora as her wife. “Why are you so afraid?”

“I hear the scream you made that day.” Catra closes her eyes again as it plays in her mind, “The scream I brought out of you. Whenever I think about touching you, I hear it. Whenever I want to touch you, I hear it. I’ve heard it every day since it happened, and every night since I’ve had nightmares about it.” 

Catra starts crying, and she can’t stop it. The scream is louder than ever in her head, she covers her ears trying to block it but nothing works. “All I hear all the time is you screaming in pain from what _I_ did to you.” Catra falls to her knees. “I hate myself for hurting you.” 

Catra lets out a broken sob for admitting something she didn’t fully realize she was feeling. 

A few moments pass and suddenly Catra feels a weight against her back. She opens her eyes to see Adora’s arms wrapped around her. Her arms are dry. Catra cries harder at the fact that Adora just took the time to dry herself off so she wouldn’t make her wet when Adora held her. 

Catra melts into the embrace, falling backward into Adora’s lap, and holds onto her arms as if her life depended on it. Adora holds onto her just as tight while nuzzling her face into Catra’s neck. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’m fine.” Adora repeats again and again until Catra stops crying and is now just breathing shakily. “Are you okay?” 

Catra can’t help but laugh a little. She lets go of Adora and wipes her face of tears and snot before turning around and looking into her wife’s eyes. “I’m better.” Adora gives her a small smile before kissing Catra’s forehead starting a purr inside her. “I’m sorry I hurt-”

“Stop. Stop apologizing. You didn’t mean to, and it didn’t hurt that bad. I know I screamed but that’s because I wasn’t expecting it.” Catra leans forward wrapping her arms around Adora and resting her cheek on her shoulder. Her purr rising when Adora holds her closer, causing Catra to straddle her legs. “What can I do to help you stop hearing it?” 

Catra’s purr stops. She doesn’t know what Adora could do, if she did, then she would have done it months ago. Catra takes a deep breath to try and help her think but instead, her nose is filled with Adora’s scent of arousal. She couldn’t smell it before because it was masked by the water and she was too busy crying to smell it once she got out, but now it’s _all_ she can smell.

Surprisingly it doesn’t make Catra’s stomach clench like it normally does when she starts getting turned on. Apparently what she needed was for her to sob on the floor while Adora held her, because Catra is now ready to make up for that last four months. 

Catra pulls away from Adora and then realizes that she is completely naked beside her towel crumpled around her waist. Her hand moves on its own and pulls her towel away exposing Adora completely. Catra’s tail starts lashing when she sees the small shine at her upper thighs. “Still worked up, Princess?” Catra says while trailing a finger on Adora’s thigh causing the blonde to shiver below her. 

“W-What are you doing?” Adora asks, starting to breathe a little heavily and her pupils dilating. She’s obviously trying to stay composed, but it breaks a little more each time Catra’s finger gets a little closer to the source of the shine. 

“I thought you wanted me to touch you.” Catra hears Adora shallow, and she opens her mouth but for a few moments nothing comes out. 

“But, I thought-” 

“Turns out having your wife comforting you really helps.” Adora shivers, and Catra can’t help but grin. Catra lifts herself onto her knees and pushes Adora back onto the floor. Giving Adora enough space to unfold her legs and straighten them out before lowering herself to straddle her hips.

“Are you sure?” Adora asks, showing concern on her face but her eyes and hands say something else. Her hands grip at Catra’s side as they slide up and down. Catra’s purr is back. She missed feeling Adora’s hands on her like this. 

“I’m sure.” The concern on Adora’s face doesn’t lessen, “If I don’t feel okay, I will let you know.” 

Adora gives her a smile telling her she is satisfied with that answer. The concern leaves her face as Adora’s eyes travel down Catra’s body to the bottom of her shirt. Adora pulls it out of Catra’s pants and over her head in one swift motion. Catra is glad her small chest allows her to not need chest bindings, giving Adora full view when the shirt came off. 

Adora’s pupils dilate even more and her breathing quickens. Her hands return to Catra’s sides and Catra can’t help but moan at feeling her fingers against her fur again. Adora cocks an eyebrow and a smug grin grows on her face. 

Catra growls and leans down to kiss Adora, but not like they have been these past four months. This isn’t a quick peck on the lips, no, this is deeper. This is passion, this is lust, desire, want, need all in one. Catra roams her hands around Adora’s chest and doesn’t hesitate to take her nipple in between her fingers. Adora lets out a groan that makes Catra start moving her hips getting friction she has not experienced for so long.

“Want to take this to the bed Princess?” Catra asks after breaking the kiss to kiss along Adora’s neck and biting hard. She has missed marking Adora, and she is happy to hear that Adora missed it as well from the whine is brings out of her. 

“I have something else in mind actually,” Adora says while grabbing at the back of Catra’s thighs and standing up. Catra squeaks in surprise and grabs onto Adora’s shoulders. She knew Adora was strong but she just stood up with no problem and is now walking them over to her... _desk._

Adora stands in front of the desk and moves a hand to hold Catra by her ass while using the other to wipe everything off the desk. If Catra wasn’t so worked up by what she just witnessed she may have teased Adora about making a mess or disorganizing her paperwork. 

Adora places her on the desk, moving her hands to Catra’s hips and kissing her deeply. She moves forward in between Catra’s legs and leans forward causing Catra to lay down. Adora breaks the kiss and looks into Cata’s eyes with nothing but desire. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you started working in here,” Adora says before leaning down and kissing along Catra’s neck, sending shivers through her with each kiss. 

Adora stands up straight and Catra can’t stop the whine from the lack of contact. Adora smiles smugly again and before Catra can think of a tease Adora’s fingers are hooked at the top of her pants and pulling them off. Adora slides her hands under Catra’s lower back above her tail and lifts her to move her farther up the desk. 

Adora claims her mouth again while moving one hand to Catra’s thigh and the other to her breast. Adora runs her fingers up her thigh and stops before reaching where Catra wants her. Catra lets out a growl and grabs Adora’s wrist pushing her fingers inbetween her folds. 

Catra can feel Adora smiling against her lips but she doesn’t care, she needs to feel Adora. She needs to have Adora touch her, let her know everything is okay, let her know that Adora is fine.

Adora pushes her fingers into Catra’s entrance but not past her fingertips. Catra whines but removes her hand from Adora’s to grab onto her shoulders letting Adora play whatever game she wants. 

Apparently, it’s not much of a game because Adora slides two fingers inside of Catra. She breaks the kiss to gasp and focuses on the feeling of Adora filling her. It’s been too long since she felt this and she curses herself for not saying something sooner. 

“Gods, I missed this,” Adora grunts when her fingers are all the way inside Catra. All Catra can do is mewl at her words, the roughness in Adora’s voice making her shudder. Adora starts thrusting her fingers in and out of Catra and she swears she is already so close. 

“I missed how wet you get for me,” Adora says on the next thrust. Catra moans when she feels Adora’s fingers curve and find the spot that causes her toes to curl. 

“The sounds you make.” 

Thrust.

“How your body feels.” 

Thrust. 

“I missed making you feel good.”

Thrust. 

“I missed my Kitten.” On the next thrust, Adora moves her other hand to rub Catra’s clit. She keeps her fingers curled inside never moving from the spot. Her grip on Adora’s shoulders tightens and she lets her whole body take in what Adora is giving her. 

Adora’s fingers leave Catra and she almost screams but when she opens her eyes to look at Adora, she stops herself when she sees her getting down on her _knees_. Adora moves her hands to grip Catra’s lower thighs and spreads them wide, “I missed tasting you.” Catra shudders when she feels Adora’s hot breath against her, and screams when Adora licks from her entrance to her clit. “ _Gods_ , you taste so good.” 

Adora moves back to Catra’s entrance drinking her while gliding a hand up Catra’s thigh that makes her shiver. Catra can’t believe she has survived four months without this. Adora touching her, tearing her apart with her words, and then putting her back together. Adora’s hand reaches her clit again and Catra arches her back while gripping onto the edge of the desk, her claws digging into the wood. 

Adora moves her hand away from Catra’s clit but it’s soon replaced with her mouth. Catra’s grip on the desk tightens and she’s afraid she might crack the wood but also doesn’t care if she does. Which does happen when Adora slides two fingers inside Catra curling to hit _the spot._

Catra has now ripped two chunks of wood out of the desk but doesn’t care. She throws them to the side and grips onto Adora’s head holding it in place, making sure not to cut her with her claws at the same time. But when Catra accidentally scratches her a little, Adora groans, and the vibrations cause Catra to start bucking her hips against Adora.

Adora’s speed picks up to match the rhythm of her hips. Her fingers digging into Catra’s thigh keeping her spread, the other touching her insides perfectly. Catra opens her eyes to look at Adora and whines when she sees the muscles working in her arms and shoulders. The determination in her face as she sucks on Catra’s clit. Adora opens her eyes and when she looks up at Catra she smiles against her and picks up the speed of her hands _and_ mouth. It’s all too much but yet just enough.

“ _ADORA!”_ Catra yells with a moan while throwing her head back. She wraps her legs around Adora’s shoulders and holds her head tight against her. Adora’s pace never faltering as Catra continues screaming. Once they finally die down Adora removes her fingers and starts kissing up Catra’s body, igniting a purr so loud the desk is vibrating below them.

\---

Adora was expecting her bath trick to get Catra to start talking and when it did, Adora wasn’t expecting _this_ to happen. Catra looked like she was in so much pain before she fell to the ground. It broke her heart seeing her wife like that, and not realizing what she was going through sooner.

When Adora got out of the bath she dried herself off, for two reasons. One so that she wouldn’t make Catra uncomfortable by getting water on her and two it allowed Adora to make sure _down there_ was dry as well. She didn’t want Catra to smell her while she was upset. Adora willed herself to stop getting wet but she was still so worked up after touching herself. It was supposed to just be enough to get Catra to talk, but it had been _so_ long she couldn’t stop it.

She was very taken aback that Catra wanted to do anything so soon, not that she’s complaining, it just took her by surprise. When everything caught up to her and realized it’s _finally_ happening, Adora wanted to touch her first, she wanted to let Catra know everything is okay. There was also the factor that Adora has been wanting to fuck Catra like this for a long time and couldn’t wait anymore.

When Catra’s breathing starts to slow Adora slides her arms behind Catra’s back to hold her close while picking her up and taking them to the bed. Catra is still purring and it makes Adora feel warm. Catra has done it from time to time in the last few months, but there was something different about her purrs after she has orgasmed. 

Adora kisses her nose and Catra opens her eyes, looking into Adora’s. She looks content, but then her pupils dilate and a sly smile grows on her face. Before Adora knows what’s happening Catra is on top of her, straddling her hips and nipping at her neck. Adora arches into her wife and writhes below her. She missed feeling Catra’s fangs against her, she missed seeing the marks on her body and catching people staring at her neck. 

“Your turn Princess.” Adora shivers at the name, it already affected her before and now hearing it after four months it’s even worse, but in a good way. Catra lifts herself and starts trailing a hand down Adora’s stomach but Adora gets an idea and grabs Catra’s hand, stopping her. She gives Adora a confused look that was mixed with worry. Adora leans up and kisses Catra. 

“I have another idea.”

“Wow. Where did all these come from?” Catra asks now looking very intrigued, her tail swaying behind her. 

“Not having sex for four months has caused me to fantasize,” Adora says without thinking. She tenses up realizing what she said and sees Catra’s face fall a little, but it’s soon replaced with a smug grin.

“Maybe I should do this more often if it’s going to inspire more idea’s like that,” Catra says while nodding her head in the direction of the desk. 

“Please don’t,” Adora says trying to sound serious but there was still humor in her voice that causes them both to laugh a little. Adora kisses Catra again while grabbing her hips to move her out of the way. Catra lets out a small whine that makes Adora grin. She kisses Catra on the cheek before getting off the bed and going to Catra’s trunk. 

When Adora was stuck in their chambers still healing and Catra wasn’t in the room she would sometimes dig through the trunk. Before everything happened Adora had only seen a few things from it. Her curiosity would get the better of her when she was alone and it was just _there_ , calling out to her. 

When she did look through it she found a variety of things made of leather. Half of them had cuffs which she did not like. Even though she knows Catra will not hurt her like Shadow Weaver, the feeling of cuffs on her is still too much. 

She found more phallic-shaped toys, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. It was a strap-on like the one Catra first used on Adora but it wasn’t made of metal and it has a smaller one on the _inside_ of the leather straps. She also pulled out a leather collar she found one day. She tried it on and it didn’t give her the same feeling the cuffs did, so when she found the matching leash she clipped it on and she tested pulling at it. She instantly became wet and knew she wanted to try this out with Catra. 

When she pulled both items out of the trunk, Catra’s eyes went wide and she seemed a little worried. “I-I don’t like p-putting the collar on,” Catra says so innocently it makes Adora’s heart melt.

“Good thing I’m not asking you to put it on,” Adora says walking back to the bed and handing her the collar and leash while placing the double-sided strapon next to them on the bed. Catra’s eyes turn dark and she looks at Adora in shock.

“ _You_ want to wear it?” The corner of Catra’s mouth twitches as she looks between Adora and the collar. Adora repositions herself on the bed to sit on her heels and put her hands in her lap while lifting her chin exposing her neck as much as possible.

“Yes, please,” Adora says as innocently as she could and pouting her lips a little. Catra’s face turns to pure desire and she gets to her knees in front of Adora. With their new position, Catra now is taller than Adora, making her blush at seeing Catra tower over her. She doesn’t hesitate to put the collar around Adora’s neck and lock it in place. 

“Is it too tight?” Catra asks in a low voice, but still with concern in it. She looks up at Catra and shakes her head. A grin grows on Catra’s face as she reaches for the leash and clips it on. Adora gasps a little at the sound and the realization that this actually happening. 

Catra pulls the leash, not too much that Adora moves out of her position but enough to make Adora lean forward and gasp. She feels herself starting to get wetter and Catra lifts a knowing eyebrow. Adora whines and her face burns hotter, she loves knowing Catra can smell her. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Catra asks tugging at the leash a little. Adora nods her head. Catra moves to the side and pulls on the leash hard. Adora lunges forward from the force and braces herself by putting her hands onto the bed. “Speak when you’re spoken to.” 

Adora openly moans at the memory of their first time, but now it’s mixed with something new. She is completely at Catra’s mercy with the collar and she _loves_ it. 

“Yes, I’ll be good,” Adora says breathlessly, already so worked up from touching Catra and now this. She’s sure she won’t last long but she is going to enjoy every second of it. 

“Good girl.” Catra growls into Adora’s ear while trailing her claws up the back of Adora’s thighs, causing her to shiver and her arms start to shake. Catra grabs the double-sided strapon and places it below Adora’s face. “Put this on me.” 

Adora grabs the toy and Catra moves off the bed pulling Adora with her. She gets to the floor on her knees and puts the leather straps around Catra’s hips, she hesitates before pulling it up remembering the second toy on the inside of the straps. Catra seems to notice the hesitation and pulls at the leash. Adora gasps but understands. She uses her fingers to make sure Catra is ready to take it and she is _soaking._ Adora knew Catra liked dominating her, but not _this_ much. Catra groans at the touch but her demeanor doesn’t falter. 

Adora rubs her fingers over the smaller toy and lifts the straps while helping guide the toy inside of Catra. It slips in no problem, and Catra lets out a relieved sigh. While Adora is securing the straps around Catra, whenever she pulls a little too hard Catra tenses and a sound comes from her throat. Adora can’t help but grin whenever she makes the sound, but every time she does Catra pulls at the leash giving her a stern look. But that just makes Adora wants to grin even more so Catra will pull at her again.

When she finishes securing the last strap, Catra runs her free hand in Adora’s hair and cups her cheek. “Good girl.” She can’t help but smile at the praise. Adora closes her eyes and nuzzles into the touch. Catra tugs at the leash causing Adora to open her eyes and look at her wife. The hand on Adora’s face pulls at her to stand, which she does. She is taller than Catra now, but with the leash on her, she feels smaller, and she likes it. “Now lay on your back.” 

“Yes, Catra.” She leads Adora back to the bed and loosens her grip on the leash allowing Adora to lay down. Catra motions for her to move farther back and once she does, Catra slowly wraps the slack from the leash around her hand and pulls at Adora. Not enough to pull her upward but enough to pull just her neck up causing her head to be thrown back. Catra crawls on top of her and kisses her jawline. 

“The collar makes it difficult to mark your neck,” Catra says against her jaw, the hot breath ignites a fire in Adora, and she can’t help but whine disappointedly. Catra laughs a little and starts kissing Adora’s collar bone. “I’ll just have to mark you in other places.” 

Adora lets out a relieved sigh. Her favorite spot for Catra to mark her _is_ her neck, but she doesn’t mind if Catra goes to other places. It just means people won’t be able to see them as easily, but Adora kind of likes that too. That no one knows what Catra did to her, that it’s just between them. 

Catra trails her mouth down Adora’s body, kissing and nipping at her chest, her breasts, her stomach. With each nip, Adora lets out a whine she can’t help but doesn’t fight. She fists her hands into the sheets to keep herself from ushering Catra where she wants her. Normally she would love to disobey Catra and be bad, but she promised to be good, and she wants to enjoy what Catra has planned. 

She reaches Adora’s lower stomach and then pulls at the leash, bringing Adora’s head up forcing her to look Catra in the eye. Adora’s breath catches when she sees how close Catra is to where she wants her, and the amount of desire in her eyes. Catra lets her entire tongue slip out of her mouth giving Adora a moment to look at it before trailing the tip of it in between Adora’s folds. 

Adora instantly reacts by closing her eyes, arching her back, and throwing her head in the sheets. Well, _trying_ to at least. Catra’s grip on the leash hasn’t faltered and Adora is straining against it. Catra pulls again but Adora keeps her eyes closed this time. Catra removes her tongue, and Adora forces her eyes open to look at Catra. She gives Adora a satisfied grin before starting again. Adora fights the urge to close her eyes and keeps the gaze with Catra. 

Even when Catra moves her tongue farther down and _inside_ of Adora, she doesn’t break eye contact. The intensity of the gaze and the feeling of Catra’s tongue is too much, she feels her walls clamping on Catra’s tongue and her legs start to shake. Four months and she’s finally going to- 

Catra pulls her tongue out. Adora can’t help but whine in protest and reach for Catra’s head to push her back inside her, but Catra smacks her arm away and pulls at the leash. Adora is now sitting upright only an inch away from Catra’s face. She can smell herself on Catra and it makes her blush reach her shoulders. 

“You aren’t allowed to come without my permission, understand?” Catra licks her lips, cleaning them of the slick, and Adora can’t help but shiver at the sight. 

“Y-Yes, Catra,” Adora says more quietly than she meant to. 

“Good. Now lay back down.” Adora does what she’s told and Catra positions herself in between Adora’s thighs. Catra pulls at the leash bringing Adora’s head back up. Adora looks her in the eyes but Catra shakes her head. “I want you to watch it go inside you.” 

Adora’s eyes go wide and she fists her hands into the sheets again while looking down at the toy. She shivers at the size of it. It looks a lot bigger than when she was holding it in her hands. Catra hums in approval and uses her free hand to position the toy at Adora’s entrance. Without meaning to her eyes meet Catra’s. Catra pulls the toy away and clicks her tongue. “You’re being bad...Bad girls don’t get what they want.” Catra starts to move farther away and Adora starts to panic. 

“I’m sorry! Please, Catra!” Adora stops herself from reaching out and grabbing Catra, knowing that will only make it worse. Catra moves back in between Adora’s thighs but keeps the toy a few inches from where she wants it. 

“Please, what? Tell me what you want.” Catra tugs on the leash.

“Please, I want you...Catra _fuck_ me, please...I need you.” Catra’s demeanor falters a little when Adora says the last part but she clears her throat and a smug grin grows on her face. She pulls at the leash again. 

“Are you going to be good this time?” 

“Yes, I’ll be good for you Catra.” 

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

Her smug grin turns satisfied while she motions her eyes down to the toy and Adora follows. She keeps her gaze fixated on the toy, making sure to not look away, not wanting this to stop again. Catra lines the toy up and pushes in. Adora lets out a guttural sound and keeps her eyes open as she watches the toy disappear inch by inch. 

Catra is almost all the way in but then she stops and starts pulling out. Adora panics for a moment but then Catra pushes back in. She picks up the pace never putting the toy in all the way. Adora keeps her gaze on it, even though it’s taking everything in her to not close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of being stretched by her wife. 

“Good girl,” Catra grunts in between thrusts. Adora mewls at the praise and her eyes almost flutter closed but she clenches her jaw, keeping them open. “Such a good girl, doing exactly what you’re told.” 

Catra pushes the toy all the way in and Adora keeps her eyes open not sure if she’s allowed to close them yet. “Look at me,” Catra says and Adora doesn’t hesitate to meet her blue and gold. Catra pulls at the leash bringing Adora up onto her elbows and Catra leans down to kiss her with so much hunger Adora’s arms slip a little but she keeps herself up. She takes the kiss as a sign that she can close her eyes and she does. She soon matches the intensity of the kiss with Catra, moaning into her. 

Catra starts her hips up again and pushes all the way in with each thrust, sending Adora spiraling. After a few thrusts, she can’t kiss Catra back anymore, and she would pull away if Catra wasn’t holding her in place by the leash. Now just gasping and moaning into Catra’s mouth. She’s been fighting off her climax for a while but she doesn’t think she can anymore. 

“Catra, please...Can I?” 

“Not yet, Princess.” Catra’s next thrust is harder than the last, and for a second Adora can see stars but it quickly disappears. She whines at the deny of what she wants but she _somehow_ keeps herself from coming, even though Catra has not let up on the thrusts. 

Catra loosens her grip on the leash allowing Adora to lay flat on her back. She sighs a little relieved because her arms were starting to hurt but she doesn’t know if this is any better because now Catra has her breast trapped in her mouth. 

She loves when Catra does this but it’s making it significantly harder for Adora to fight the pressure building in her lower abdomen. She keeps it at bay, keeping herself on the edge, but when Catra puts Adora’s nipple in between her teeth she almost falls. 

“ _Please-please-please-Catra-please.”_ Those are the only words Adora can remember at the moment. All she can think about is keeping herself back until Catra lets her fall. Catra releases her breasts and straightens her back. She slows down the thrusts causing Adora to whine. She can’t keep handling being pushed to the edge just to be pulled away. 

Catra grabs under Adora’s thighs and moves them so her knees are bending over Catra’s shoulders. Catra leans forward, pushing the toy back in and Adora loses her breath as her back arches. The position gives the toy more access to her and the angle is hitting an incredible new spot. 

Catra picks up the pace and pulls at the leash causing Adora to lift her head and look at Catra. “Come for me, Adora.” Catra goes even faster and Adora feels utter bliss and she lets herself fall off the edge. Her legs tighten around Catra’s shoulders and she feels the sheets ripping under her grip, but doesn’t care. She lets out a scream that hurts her throat, but it doesn’t stop her. She has been waiting for this for months and she’s finally got it. 

Catra doesn’t stop thrusting even after Adora has already finished, and it sends her to another peak soon after. And another. And another. Catra finally lets up and stops her hips, pushing Adora’s legs off her shoulders and falling onto Adora’s chest, breathing just as heavily as Adora. 

After a few moments, Catra doesn’t lift herself but moves her hands to take off the collar for Adora and kisses her now exposed neck. Adora shudders under each one, her nerves now on overdrive. Catra pulls the toy out of Adora, making her whine from the loss, but Catra doesn’t move off her. 

“Catra? Are you ok?” If Catra wasn’t breathing so hard, Adora would think she is dead from how limp she feels on top of her. She pets through her mane, which is soon met with a purr. 

“Yeah...Just-wow it’s been a while since I came so many times in a row.” Catra laughs a littles and Adora then remembers there was something in _her_ as well. Whatever Adora felt, Catra was feeling it too. Adora musters up enough strength to move Catra onto her back and take off the strapon for her. When she pulls it away, Catra shivers when the toy leaves her, but Adora doesn’t stop taking it off. She throws it to the side landing on the floor before she crawls up next to her wife. Catra turns to meet her face to face and Adora doesn’t hesitate to grab her and pull her close. 

Catra’s purr rises as she rubs her cheek along Adora’s jaw. She can’t help but blush at the contact. It’s been a while since she’s done that, and it makes her feel giddy every time Catra does it. She giggles a little when Catra does it for the fifth time and Adora holds onto her tighter. Catra nuzzles into her neck now seeming content with the number of scent marks she gave Adora. 

“I love you,” Adora murmurs before kissing the top of Catra’s head.

“I love you too.”

“Forever?” Adora asks with pure humor in her voice, already knowing the answer. 

“Forever.” Catra answers her voice completely serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked the ending, this was never meant to be a multi-chapter story but I'm happy I did. I really enjoyed writing this and I am so happy so many people are enjoying it. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and if there were any major mistakes!
> 
> There will be an epilogue chapter but it could be a long time before I post that because this was a lot to do, and I have another fan fiction I'm currently working on. As always I will post on Reddit when I update it. Please tell me what you guys would like to see in the epilogue!! 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
